


It's the fear

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Non capisci quello che ho fatto? Perfino la sua famiglia è disgustata dal nostro matrimonio, quali genitori vorrebbero che la loro unica figlia sposasse un lupo mannaro? E il bambino... il bambino..."<br/>Lupin si afferrò i capelli; era fuori di sé...<br/>Da "Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte"<br/>Il settimo libro dal punto di vista di Remus Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia, già pubblicata su EFP e ora rivista, è una riscrittura del settimo libro dal punto di vista di Tonks, Remus e altri personaggi a loro vicini. Attenzione, ho modificato leggermente la timeline e alcuni particolari sono diversi rispetto al Canon, per questo ho aggiunto la nota What if? La long è stata scritta poco dopo l'uscita del settimo libro, quindi non tiene contro della biografia di Remus pubblicata su Pottermore.

Remus e Tonks avevano appuntamento alla Tana per le otto di sera ed erano, come spesso succedeva, in ritardo. Tutta colpa dell'uomo, che si ostinava a ignorare le sue direttive.   
Essendo Tonks una ritardataria cronica, era necessario che l'appuntamento delle otto le venisse spacciato per quello delle sette. Una menzogna a fin di bene, che avrebbe risparmiato loro l'ennesima figuraccia. Tonks iniziava a sospettare che Remus stesso avesse seri problemi con la puntualità.   
Si erano appena Materializzati nel selvaggio giardino dei Weasley e lei camminava con cautela, accorgimento che non le impedì di inciampare comunque in... in cosa, poi? Non aveva visto nulla!   
Fortunatamente Remus riuscì ad afferrarla prima che finisse lungo distesa sull’erba bagnata dall’umidità.   
“Tonks, quando cammini sei leggiadra come un…”   
“Una Veela?” suggerì lei.   
“Mmh... No.”   
“Una fenice?”   
“No, non direi...”   
“Un…”   
“Come un Ungaro Spinato.”   
Tonks fece una smorfia, che razza di cafone!   
Gli sferrò un pugno sullo sterno e Remus rise quando lei imprecò, stringendosi al petto la mano dolorante con cui lo aveva colpito.   
“Basta ridere!” gli ordinò. “Siamo in ritardo per colpa _tua_!”   
“Mia?” sbottò lui divertito.   
Lo ignorò e bussò alla porta della Tana con forza, tanto che alcune scaglie di vernice si staccarono dal legno vecchio e scheggiato e volteggiarono fino a terra, con un'eleganza che lei non avrebbe mai posseduto.   
“Non un commento,” avvertì Remus con un'occhiataccia, spazzando via dalle maniche del mantello frammenti azzurrini.   
La porta d'ingresso si aprì mentre Tonks si accingeva a bussare nuovamente. Impietrita dalla sorpresa, s'immobilizzò con il pugno rosso per il freddo sollevato a mezz'aria e il cuore che perdeva un colpo.   
Le ci volle del tempo per realizzare che era veramente sua madre, la donna che la fissava con uno sguardo ben poco amichevole e un piede già oltre la soglia.   
Tonks, ancora inebetita, lasciò che Andromeda le afferrasse il polso della mano sollevata nell’atto di colpire la porta.   
L’anellino d’oro che portava al dito brillò, colpito dalla luce delle lanterne accese ai lati dell’ingresso.   
“Mamma, cosa ci fai qui?”   
Andromeda sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto.   
“A me e a tuo padre è stato chiesto di collaborare con l’Ordine della Fenice, mettendo a disposizione il nostro appartamento.”   
Nel frattempo erano arrivati anche Ted Tonks e Molly Weasley. Molly li osservò col volto acceso dall'imbarazzo; suo padre, invece, appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della moglie, con un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso tondo e i capelli biondi più scarmigliati del solito.   
Tonks si impose di mantenere il controllo.   
“ _Ninfadora_ ,” scandì Andromeda con voce vibrante, “di preciso, quando avevi intenzione di farci sapere del tuo recente matrimonio? In fondo siamo solo i tuoi genitori e a quanto pare le uniche due persone in questa casa a cui non era ancora giunta la lieta notizia.”   
Il modo in cui pronunciò la parola 'lieta' non lasciò spazio a fraintendimenti: per lei la questione era tutto fuorché lieta.   
Tonks si strinse nelle spalle, scacciando risoluta il senso di colpa: non si sarebbe lasciata intimorire. Lei e Remus si erano sposati di nascosto per dei validissimi motivi.   
“Volevo solo evitarvi dei guai,” le spiegò con fermezza.   
“Mi spiace, Tonks,” mormorò Molly, “non sapevo che non avevi detto nulla ai tuoi genitori…” la voce le morì in gola.   
Ted indicò Remus:   
“È lui l’uomo che hai sposato?” chiese gelido.   
Remus annuì timoroso e Andromeda avanzò verso di lui, per osservarlo meglio.   
“Io ti conosco! Quelle cicatrici...” strinse le labbra.   
Tonks deglutì, preparandosi ad affrontare la furia della madre. Andromeda aveva probabilmente letto l’articolo apparso sulla Gazzetta del Profeta qualche anno prima, quando era diventato di dominio pubblico che quello squinternato di Silente aveva assunto come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure un licantropo.   
“Il fatto che Remus sia un lupo mannaro non significa nulla. Voi vi fidate di Silente, vero?” chiese agli atterriti genitori. “Beh,” proseguì, sforzandosi di trasmettere loro sicurezza. “Lo aveva voluto nel corpo docenti di Hogwarts, capite?”   
Andromeda scambiò un’occhiata con il marito, le tremavano le mani e sembrava sul punto di esplodere.   
“Stavo per dire che lo avevo intravisto quando era un ragazzo, perché era amico di mio cugino Sirius... non si scordano cicatrici del genere sul viso di un bambino,” mormorò atona.   
“Ma quello che ci hai appena rivelato tu, Dora, è decisamente più interessante,” s'intromise Ted, pugnalando Remus con uno sguardo torvo. Suo padre era una persona mite e quell'ira controllata a stento scosse Tonks.   
Si maledì per non aver saputo tenere a freno la lingua, ma tanto prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto comunque. Quel che ora temeva era il momento in cui lei e Remus sarebbero rincasati: lui l’avrebbe uccisa.   
Gli aveva mentito, facendogli credere che i suoi genitori non erano contrari al loro matrimonio; non erano entusiasti, ovviamente, ma non avevano neppure cercato di osteggiarla.   
Remus non aveva mai chiesto d'incontrarli e, d’altro canto, neppure a lei erano stati presentati i suoceri.   
“Un lupo mannaro!” ruggì all'improvviso Andromeda e sfoderò la bacchetta, mai prima d'allora le era parsa tanto simile alla sorella evasa da Azkaban.   
“Oh, Merlino," esclamò Tonks, afferrando il marito per un braccio e Smaterializzando entrambi.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Silente aveva convocato Lupin nel suo studio per discutere di alcuni dettagli riguardo lo spostamento di Potter dalla casa dei suoi zii.   
Piton era impaziente di esaminare assieme al preside questioni ben più rilevanti di quelle che avrebbe affrontato assieme al lupo mannaro e si chiese cosa lo stesse trattenendo lontano dallo studio; stare lì ad aspettarlo in compagnia di quell'animale era per lui fonte di estremo fastidio.   
Quanto lo metteva a disagio, con quei sorrisi e la sua gentilezza: ipocrita e vigliacco, ecco quello che era. Quando erano ragazzi, Lupin assisteva impassibile alle sbruffonate e alle aggressioni dei suoi amici, salvo poi salutare Piton con affetto e dimostrarsi affabile nei suoi riguardi ogni volta che gliene capitava l’occasione.   
Per fortuna quel giorno era cupo e taciturno, aveva accolto Piton con un breve gesto della mano e lo sguardo basso, senza però rinunciare al solito, amichevole 'Severus'.   
Odiava che gli si rivolgesse a quel modo, anche quando parlava di lui con altre persone, dannazione, persino con Black. Severus, Severus, Severus. Era _Piton_ , per la feccia come lui.   
Doveva però ammettere che non lo aveva mai sentito chiamare nessun mago col solo cognome, fatto salvo per la moglie, scelta obbligata che Piton trovava esilarante. Quella indisciplinata di Ninfadora Tonks era stata una spina nel fianco per tutti gli anni che l’aveva avuta come allieva e, proprio a causa della sua avversione, l’unica che avesse mai chiamato per nome in classe. Sorrise, ricordando l'ira che suscitava nella ragazza con i suoi 'Ninfadora'.   
Conosceva il motivo dell’aria afflitta di Lupin: c’era anche lui a casa dei Weasley la sera in cui avevano discusso con i Tonks in merito a un loro possibile coinvolgimento con l'Ordine. Non che avesse origliato la conversazione, la rosea prospettiva di poter presto lasciare la Tana lo assorbiva completamente, ma a un certo punto l'alterco si era fatto troppo acceso per essere ignorato.   
“Bene,” disse Piton all’improvviso, facendo sussultare l'interlocutore, “sono rimasto piacevolmente colpito dal tuo primo approccio con i suoceri.”   
Lupin ruotò gli occhi verso di lui, senza alzare la testa.   
“E saresti stato colpito anche tu," proseguì mellifluo, "se la tua _dolce_ sposa non fosse stata così lesta nel togliervi di mezzo.”   
Piton osservò soddisfatto il licantropo sfoggiare un tremulo sorriso e appoggiarsi alla parete dietro di sé, sbiancando di colpo.   
“Per favore, Severus,” lo avvertì Lupin con voce strozzata, “sto per sentirmi male...”   
Piton si spostò allarmato e fece apparire dal nulla un calice fumante con del liquido dall’odore dolciastro.   
Glielo porse, sottolineando che non era sua intenzione aiutarlo, ma solo evitare di assistere a una scena disgustosa.   
Lupin bevve la pozione con una smorfia.   
“Controllati,” gli ordinò Piton, riprendendosi il calice e facendolo Evanescere.   
Quando ebbe riacquistato un po’ di colore, Lupin disse con un filo di voce:   
“Grazie dell’aiuto, Severus,” sospirò, “non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza per avermi preparato la pozione Anti-Lupo quando insegnavo a Hogwarts.”   
“Ti ho anche fatto cacciare dalla scuola, se ben ricordi.”   
L'osservazione lo avrebbe sistemato, pensò, ma purtroppo si sbagliava.   
“Se James e Sirius non fossero diventati miei amici probabilmente i nostri compagni di scuola avrebbero, prima o poi, preso di mira anche me.”   
“Taci, Lupin!”   
“... e se non avessero accettato la mia natura, una volta scoperta...”   
“Menzogne. Godi nel fare la vittima, non è così?”   
Il carattere di Lupin lo rendeva benvoluto da tutti e sapeva che il licantropo non solo ne era consapevole, ma se ne serviva per manipolare gli altri.   
“Mi spiace molto per quello che hai dovuto subire quando eravamo ragazzi, posso capire come ti sentivi.”   
“Il cuore mi sanguina per le tue toccanti parole,” sibilò Piton sarcastico. Eppure era scosso e il calore che gli stava salendo al viso lo tradiva.   
Vide che Lupin distoglieva lo sguardo e gliene fu grato.   
“Scusami,” mormorò Lupin, fissandosi le scarpe. “Pur di non perdere i miei amici sarei sceso a qualunque compromesso. Non ti ho mai porto le mie scuse per non averti difeso da loro… non erano cattivi, erano solo dei ragazzini e devo a loro molto, moltissimo.” Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto. “Ma temo che ormai sia del tutto inutile fare ammenda per il mio comportamento.”   
“Infatti è del tutto inutile, mi stai solo irritando.”   
Costernato, notò che Lupin stava sorridendo.   
“È davvero divertente. Io mi sforzo in ogni modo, arrivando a peccare di negligenza e a recitare per cercare di risultare simpatico e scacciare un po’ di solitudine dalla mia vita. Tu fai la stessa cosa ma per il motivo opposto. Perché vuoi allontanare tutti? Se lo desideri, alla prossima luna piena ti posso mordere, così farti odiare non ti costerà più alcuno sforzo.”   
Piton trasalì. Non fingeva affatto, amava ferire le persone! Desiderava ardentemente non dover mai più incontrare Lupin: lo odiava e le sue parole non facevano altro che riaprire vecchie ferite. Riportò velocemente il discorso sulla fantastica famigliola felice del lupo mannaro, dato che era quella la causa del suo malessere. Lo fece per vedergli morire il riso sulle labbra, per ricordargli i suoi guai; si sentiva nudo davanti a lui e aveva il diritto di difendersi.   
“Immagino la gioia dei tuoi suoceri quando darete loro come nipotini dei teneri lupetti dagli sgargianti mantelli," lo derise, "per la scelta dei nomi suggerirei di chiedere consiglio alla signora Tonks. Quando avrà sbollito l'ira, naturalmente, anche se sospetto che l’unica maniera possibile di comunicare tra voi sarà quella di farlo attraverso un Sortilegio Scudo per almeno una ventina d'anni.” Piton ridacchiò a bocca chiusa. “Magari partorirà qualche altra perla, anche se credo che il nome 'Ninfadora' sia inarrivabile.”   
Il mannaro si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Io non posso avere figli. Non con Tonks, comunque.”   
Piton si accigliò.   
“Non puoi? E per quale motivo?”   
Lupin era più stupito di lui.   
"La vostra è forse una relazione casta e pura?” gli chiese Piton. “Cosa che sarebbe auspicabile, tra l’altro, è già abbastanza immorale che abbiate una relazione di qualunque genere, figuriamoci di tipo carnale...”   
Il lupo mannaro scosse la testa.   
“No, certo che no. Anzi, non passa giorno che noi non…”   
Piton arretrò, disgustato.   
“Anche più volte al giorno,” spiegò Lupin serio, la fronte aggrottata.   
“Ora basta, o sarò io sentirmi male,” lo supplicò lui con un sibilo, “Ma non ti illudere di non poter avere figli.”   
“Tonks è un’umana e io sono un licantropo, quindi è certo: siamo sterili.” Ma la sicurezza di Lupin stava vacillando, la sua voce tremava.   
“E chi ti avrebbe rifilato una simile idiozia? Greyback in persona o uno a caso dei tuoi eruditi simili?” Dalla sua espressione capì che aveva colto nel segno. Piton aveva conosciuto quel mostro immondo di Greyback e ascoltato suo malgrado i suoi discorsi.   
Il loro seme era troppo prezioso per venire sprecato con degli esseri inferiori come le streghe o i Babbani, non avrebbe attecchito in un ambiente impuro. Non erano compatibili, come cani e gatti. In realtà a nessuna strega sarebbe mai venuto in mente di accoppiarsi con qualcuno della loro specie, se non nel più terribile degli incubi, e i licantropi lo sapevano bene. Inoltre Greyback non era particolarmente attratto dalle donne, preferiva i bambini, quel lurido essere.   
Per quanto se ne rammaricasse, Piton non riusciva a considerare il suo ex compagno di scuola alla stregua di quel mostro.   
Lupin accusò il colpo, scosse piano la testa, gli voltò le spalle e si incamminò lungo il corridoio.   
“Addio, Lupin. Fammi sapere la data e il luogo del battesimo, farò in modo di trovarmi da tutt'altra parte, il mio stomaco non reggerebbe...” lo salutò Piton soddisfatto.   
Tutto sommato lo aveva sempre considerato una persona piuttosto intelligente, da evitare a ogni costo, ma intelligente. Fu piacevole scoprire che si era clamorosamente sbagliato: Lupin era un idiota, esattamente come i suoi amici.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks comprese che la situazione era precipitata nel momento stesso in cui varcò la soglia di casa. Remus era seduto sul tappeto del salotto con la schiena appoggiata al divano, le ginocchia tirate contro al petto e la testa fra le mani.  
Naturalmente, appena si accorse della sua presenza, balzò in piedi e si ricompose. Tonks sospirò: dopo il terribile quanto inaspettato agguato dei suoi genitori alla Tana non avevano praticamente più parlato; avrebbe voluto spiegargli i motivi che l'avevano spinta a mentirgli, ma lui si ostinava a rispondere a monosillabi a qualunque tentativo di intavolare una conversazione sull'argomento.  
Tonks si sentiva combattuta riguardo ai suoi genitori. Non poteva biasimarli per come avevano reagito: aveva nascosto loro che si era sposata, ed era già abbastanza grave senza l'aggiunta di quel marito che, ai loro occhi, era percepito come una presenza ostile.  
Anche il loro matrimonio era stato fortemente osteggiato e sua madre era stata diseredata a causa delle origini di Ted, perciò sapeva che dopo l'inevitabile shock avrebbero capito e approvato la sua scelta di sposare l'uomo che amava. Non era pentita di aver agito in segreto, se si fosse confidata con loro avrebbero cercato in ogni modo di dissuaderla per risparmiarle le conseguenze dell’andare contro la morale comune che avevano provato sulla loro stessa pelle.  
Remus, già pieno di dubbi e sensi di colpa, non avrebbe retto l'opposizione dei suoceri e l’avrebbe lasciata. Le piaceva pensare che gli aveva mentito per proteggerlo, ma sapeva che lo aveva fatto per proteggere se stessa, perché non poteva sopportare di perderlo.  
Ciò che la irritava maggiormente era che Remus continuava a mostrarsi indifferente quando erano soli, a evitare lo scontro.  
Tonks si fece coraggio e lo affrontò:  
“Remus, avrai sicuramente notato che, abitando assieme, ci incontriamo piuttosto spesso... pensi davvero di potermi sfuggire?”  
Lui chinò il capo:  
“Ti senti bene?” domandò, con la voce più roca del solito.  
Tonks, allibita, pensò a quale Maledizione Senza Perdono potesse usare per colpirlo.  
“Mi spieghi cosa Merlino c'entra adesso la mia salute?” esplose, esasperata.  
“Volevo solo sapere...” Remus strizzò gli occhi e serrò la mascella, come se si aspettasse di riceve un colpo. “Volevo solo sapere se non ti senti strana... Se hai nausea, o…”  
Tonks comprese dove voleva andare a parare.  
“Non penserai che io sia incinta, vero?”  
Remus annuì cupamente.  
“Ma io credevo che noi non potessimo avere figli, ne ero convinta!” riprese lei con voce spezzata e la testa le girò tanto che fu costretta a sostenersi allo schienale del divano. “Non credevo che il ritardo avesse importanza, a volte capita e non significa niente...” fu l'ultima frase che riuscì a buttar fuori.  
  
***  
  
Era incinta.  
Aveva acquistato il test in un supermercato Babbano, utilizzandolo la sera stessa. Erano così sicuri di non poter avere bambini!  
Quando la seconda linea rossa aveva colorato il tester il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito: non desiderava avere figli e non riusciva a vedersi nelle vesti di madre, maldestra com’era avrebbe sicuramente rotto un fragile neonato nel giro di dieci minuti. I bambini, inoltre, non la entusiasmavano particolarmente.  
Più tardi, rannicchiata nel letto, aveva iniziato ad accarezzarsi soprappensiero la pancia e a fantasticare.  
Nel suo ventre galleggiava un fagiolino minuscolo, a cui presto sarebbero spuntate manine e piedini grandi come un chicco di riso e avrebbe avuto gli strani occhi dal taglio all’insù di Remus, quegli occhi che lo facevano sembrare sempre sorridente, e il naso di lei, un po’ schiacciato ma tanto carino.  
Forse sarebbe stato un Metamorfomagus.  
Forse sarebbe stato un... rabbrividì, lanciando uno sguardo apprensivo a Remus, che le dava la schiena.  
L'uomo fissava con occhi sbarrati la parete di fronte, incapace di fare alcunché. Quando gli aveva rivelato il risultato del test, Remus aveva avanzato un passo incerto nella sua direzione e l'aveva abbracciata stretta da toglierle il respiro. Rigido, i muscoli contratti come quando, dopo la luna piena, cercava di trattenersi dal tremare senza controllo davanti a lei. Entrambi stremati dal lungo abbraccio si erano sdraiati ai lati opposti del letto senza proferir parola.  
Tonks decise di reagire e si accostò a tentoni a lui, cacciandogli un dito nell'occhio. Si scusò, pensando che un’altra persona come lei in quella casa sarebbe stata ben più catastrofica di due lupi mannari.  
Percorse il collo di Remus con le labbra, inumidendogli la pelle con mille piccoli baci, ma lui cercò presto di sottrarsi alla tenerezza.  
“Tonks, smettila, per favore.”  
Lei non si demoralizzò e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio che Remus, suo malgrado, ricambiò, anche se solo per un istante.  
“Tonks!”  
“Andiamo, Remus, il danno lo abbiamo già fatto, tanto vale divertirsi! Diamoci dentro prima che la mia pancia diventi più ingombrante di un cocomero.”  
Tonks si infilò il cuscino sotto la felpa del pigiama, ridacchiando.  
Lui non reagì, così Tonks posò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue.  
“Oh, cazzo, Tonks, lasciami stare! Credi che questo sia un gioco?” l'aggredì Remus, mettendosi a sedere di scatto.  
Tonks sentì spuntare le lacrime e si spostò all’altro capo del letto, mettendo più distanza possibile tra di loro.  
Remus non era mai stato scortese con lei prima d'allora e non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo, perché non gli aveva risposto a tono invece di mettersi a frignare?  
“Tonks?” Remus le posò una mano sulla spalla per scusarsi. “Tu non capisci, tu non sai cosa significa essere come me.”  
Pareva mortificato.  
“E allora perché non me lo spieghi?” gli urlò contro lei. “Io non so nulla di te! Per me la stragrande maggioranza della tua vita è un abissale _nulla_! Non so niente della tua famiglia, non so come vivevi prima di essere assunto da Silente.” Si interruppe, indecisa se proseguire o meno. “Non so nulla di come hai trascorso il tuo soggiorno tra i lupi mannari!”  
Aveva toccato un nervo scoperto, Tonks lo capiva dal suo sguardo: quegli stessi occhi che lo facevano sembrare sempre sorridente e che pochi minuti prima aveva immaginato sul volto del loro bambino, quando s'infuriava lo facevano al contrario apparire feroce, come un lupo.  
“Non ti confesserò _mai_ quello che ho fatto tra i miei simili. _Mai_. Non potrei più guardarti in faccia se tu lo sapessi, lo capisci?” le prese con forza le spalle e la obbligò a guardarlo. “Lo capisci?”  
  
***  
  
Remus riprese velocemente il controllo. Era ingiusto che Tonks dovesse soffrire tanto a causa sua e come se non bastasse la stava trattando in maniera vergognosa, come se fosse solo lui ad avere il diritto di essere sconvolto.  
Decise di rivelarle ciò che era legittimo che sapesse sdrammatizzando, esattamente come lei aveva cercato di fare poco prima con la gravidanza. Era difficile per lui parlare di se stesso e della propria vita e l'ultima cosa che desiderava era farle pena.  
“Sai quante volte mi sono sentito male, dopo essere stato assunto da Silente?”  
La strega scosse il capo circospetta e Remus capì che stava cercando di indovinare le sue intenzioni.  
“Potevo mangiare tre volte al giorno," le spiegò. "Avevo tutto quel cibo a disposizione e non riuscivo a controllarmi.” Abbassò gli occhi, fingendosi imbarazzato.  
“Avevo deciso di tenertelo nascosto, non volevo che tu sapessi che oltre al mio problema mensile, i peli e i canini enormi e tutto il resto, c'era dell'altro... è che ho sempre considerato importante il mio peso, sai quanto ci tengo alla linea.”  
Tonks lo fissò con un’espressione buffa.  
“Sei serio?”  
Remus scoppiò a ridere e si stupì di quanto, malgrado tutto, gli venisse facile.  
“Quanto sei scemo!” la sentì brontolare, prima di colpirlo alla testa con il cuscino.  
“Una volta mi hai chiesto se avevo avuto altre relazioni prima di conoscere te.”  
“Mmh, un’altra rivelazione? Adesso mi darai il colpo di grazia, immagino,” commentò Tonks in tono melodrammatico.  
“Non avevo un soldo. Quando trovavo lavoro scoprivano il mio segreto nel giro di pochi mesi, oppure equivocavano. Insomma, tutti i mesi mi assentavo per almeno tre giorni e mi ripresentavo pesto... i maghi facevano quattro calcoli e capivano che ero un lupo mannaro, i Babbani pensavano che fossi coinvolto in qualcosa di losco, droga o roba del genere…”  
Tonks trovò esilarante l'idea di Remus nelle vesti di spacciatore di stupefacenti.  
“Insomma, tornando alle donne, di solito ero sempre così affamato che ti assicuro che erano l’ultimo dei miei pensieri. In inverno, poi, non hai idea del freddo che si ha addosso quando si è mezzi morti di fame e senza un riparo decente. Ho avuto fame per così tanto tempo che, una volta a Hogwarts, continuavo a sentirmi affamato anche quando avevo lo stomaco pieno da scoppiare,” tirò le somme, con un sorriso amaro.  
Tonks, commossa, gli strinse con trasporto una mano.  
“Mi spiace, Tonks, ma è questa la vita di un lupo mannaro. Una vita di stenti. Ma tu puoi nascondere al bambino l'identità del padre, forse lui non sarà come me. Se non si sapesse che suo padre è un mostro, se…” si interruppe bruscamente.  
Tonks lo stava trafiggendo con lo sguardo.  
“Cosa diavolo hai in quella zucca?” sibilò. “ _Tu_ sei suo padre e sei una persona fantastica,” ma in quel momento Remus capì che non lo pensava affatto, “e il _nostro_ bambino ti vorrà bene e sarà orgoglioso di averti come padre!” pareva così convinta che per un attimo, un piccolissimo fuggevole attimo, lui le credette. Ma passò subito. Senza replicare le sfiorò la guancia con tenerezza e vi posò un bacio, poi si sdraiò, tirandosi le coperte fin sulla testa e si chiese come facesse Tonks a essere così sicura, a essere tanto più coraggiosa di lui.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Piton aveva ucciso Silente e, durante il trasferimento di Harry dalla casa degli zii alla Tana, aveva cercato di eliminare anche Remus, colpendo per errore il giovane George Weasley.  
Piton, l'uomo con cui si era di recente confidato come raramente era riuscito a fare persino con le persone che amava, l'uomo verso cui si era sempre sentito in colpa.  
Remus ricordò come Harry, l'anno precedente, avesse cercato di metterlo in guardia, esponendogli i propri dubbi riguardo il professore di Pozioni e di come lui lo avesse presuntuosamente liquidato e ribadito, ancora una volta, la sua piena fiducia in Severus.  
Poco dopo essere atterrato alla Tana Remus, furioso e spaventato, aveva inveito contro Harry perché era stato così sciocco da limitarsi a disarmare il nemico invece di uccidere.  
I Mangiamorte avevano teso un agguato all'Ordine, inghiottiti dall'oscurità del cielo appena al di sopra dell'abitazione dei Dursley, allo scopo di eliminare il ragazzo! Remus comprese la portata del proprio fallimento come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: Harry aveva imparato ben poco da lui, la dimostrazione l'aveva avuta quella sera.  
Dopo la morte di Sirius la responsabilità che sentiva nei suoi confronti si era ingigantita fino a schiacciarlo. Sirius... lui ci sapeva fare con Harry, gli sarebbe bastato un: _'Mi hai deluso'_ e il ragazzo non avrebbe neppure _pensato_ a replicare, perché lo ammirava e di conseguenza desiderava la sua approvazione. Malgrado Remus avesse passato molto più tempo in compagnia di Harry rispetto all'amico, non era stato in grado di farsi benvolere a quel modo.  
Compianse per l’ennesima volta il povero bimbo che Tonks portava in grembo, come padre sarebbe stato indegno anche se fosse stato un normale essere umano.  
Remus sostava rigidamente tra Hermione e Hagrid nel giardino della Tana da ormai una decina di minuti; aspettava l’arrivo della moglie, ancora sospesa nel cielo nero a lottare contro i Mangiamorte.  
Faticava a buttar fuori ogni singolo respiro e pensieri ossessivi gli turbinavano nella mente, come fosse preda della febbre.  
Quanti errori aveva commesso nella sua inutile vita! Era colpa sua se Greyback lo aveva morso. Si era fidato di Peter. Si era fidato di Severus. Aveva rovinato la vita a Tonks e aveva persino accettato che partecipasse a quella pericolosa missione.  
_'Non mi serve il tuo permesso!'_ la sentì urlare nella testa. _'Tu non sei mio padre! Siamo poco più di una manciata di persone a combattere contro i Mangiamorte, non posso lasciarvi anch'io. E noi due, in particolar modo, non possiamo permetterci di perdere questa guerra. Se Voldemort dovesse vincere, io, tu e il bambino non avremo scampo, verremo sicuramente uccisi. Bellatrix ci troverà e sarà immensamente felice di finirci… immagina cosa potrebbe fare quella pazza al nostro bambino!”_  
Era così furiosa, così disperata.  
_E se Voldemort preferisse invece regalare il bambino a Greyback?_ aveva pensato lui, ormai ben oltre il terrore.  
Remus quasi svenne quando Tonks planò finalmente sul terreno davanti alla Tana e gli volò tra le braccia urlando il suo nome.  
Bellatrix aveva cercato di ucciderla con ancor più determinazione di quando si erano scontrate al Ministero della Magia: sapeva del loro matrimonio, Tonks ne era certa. Forse sapeva persino del bambino!  
Ovviamente, pensò Remus: Severus lo aveva certamente capito, glielo aveva praticamente sbattuto in faccia quel giorno, davanti all’ufficio di Silente. E perché mai avrebbe dovuto tacerlo al suo Signore?  
Un nuovo, imperdonabile errore che sarebbe pesato per sempre sulla sua coscienza.  
Arrivarono anche Bill e Fleur in groppa al Thestral, portando con loro una terribile notizia: Malocchio era morto.  
Tonks scoppiò in lacrime, era molto affezionata al suo vecchio mentore.  
Remus ebbe l'impressione di rivivere il passato: diciotto anni prima i membri del Primo Ordine della Fenice erano morti come mosche, decimati dai Mangiamorte. Dunque, chi sarebbe stato il prossimo?  
Lui e Bill ripresero il volo per cercare di recuperare il corpo di Alastor. Il Thestral che montava il più grande dei fratelli Weasley sbuffava forte dalle narici e muoveva nervosamente le orecchie, ruotandole in tutte le direzioni.  
Scrutarono a lungo nel buio, ma non conoscendo il punto esatto dove l’Auror era precipitato i loro sforzi risultarono vani.  
Bill era molto nervoso.  
“Remus,” disse, toccando il fianco del Thestral con i talloni per spingerlo ad affiancarsi alla sua scopa, “Malocchio non ce l’ha fatta, e lui era un mago molto più esperto di noi, uno dei migliori. Dannazione, persino _Silente_ è morto! E questo non ha impedito a Piton di…” si interruppe un secondo, senza fiato. “Capisci... è colpa mia se Fleur si è arruolata nell’Ordine...”  
Procedevano con un'andatura sostenuta e il vento tagliente li sferzava senza pietà, intorpidendo loro viso e mani.  
“Se dovesse succederle qualcosa...” riprese Bill e la voce gli si strozzò in gola, “non potrei sopportarlo.”  
Remus lo capiva, lo capiva eccome; ultimamente lui e Bill si erano avvicinati, come se l'aggressione di Greyback li avesse resi fratelli.  
Bill affondò le dita nella rada criniera della sua cavalcatura:  
“Sto per sposarla. La sto spingendo a sposare un mostro come me, lei che è così bella.”  
Remus lo osservò intensamente: era molto stupito, il giovane gli era sempre parso sereno, malgrado la terribile esperienza subita solo qualche mese prima.  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Fleur ti ama e tu non sei un mostro.”  
“Dici?” Bill allontanò dal volto sfigurato i lunghi capelli color carota.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte:  
“Anche Malocchio era segnato da molte cicatrici, ma lui le portava con fierezza e dovresti esserne orgoglioso anche tu. Fleur lo è.”  
“Tu non lo sei, però,” lo accusò Bill, “tu odi le tue cicatrici, disprezzi la tua natura.”  
“E perché mai dovrei andarne fiero? Voi vi siete guadagnati le vostre cicatrici combattendo, io me le infliggo con le mie stesse mani.” Ci ripensò. “Con le mie _zampe._ ”  
Bill fissò dritto avanti a sé.  
“Credo che per combattere le tue battaglie ci voglia molto più coraggio. Se il nemico ce l’hai dentro…”  
La sua voce si perse nel vento che turbinava lungo i loro fianchi.  
“...è una battaglia persa,” concluse Remus per lui.  
Tornarono alla Tana a mani vuote.  
Remus non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Malocchio, senza una degna sepoltura il corpo di un eroe, di un _amico_ , sarebbe presto divenuto cibo per volpi. O _lupi_ , realizzò dolorosamente. Meglio, comunque, che finire nelle mani dei Mangiamorte, loro lo avrebbe _dissacrato_.  
Quando rientrarono alla Tana, Fleur fu subito con le braccia attorno al collo di Bill, con un trasporto tale che l'uomo perse quasi l'equilibrio.  
Remus frugò con lo sguardo nella stanza affollata, ma Tonks non era tra i presenti.  
Harry, sfregandosi lentamente la cicatrice, si rivolse a lui:  
“La madre di Tonks era molto preoccupata quando ha accolto me e Hagrid, così le ho consigliato di andare a tranquillizzarla,” si avvicinò e, abbassando la voce, aggiunse imbarazzato:  
“Sulle prime l’ho scambiata per Bellatrix e stavo per attaccarla!”  
“Le somiglia molto, in effetti,” osservò Remus. Avevano molte cose in comune, dall’aspetto fisico all’indole, al volerlo morto.  
“Su, Remus,” lo incitò Molly, “Tonks ti aspetta, la Passaporta è qui.”  
Ma lui non si mosse, voleva prendere tempo: non se la sentiva di affrontare i genitori di Tonks,  
non in quel momento.  
“Remus, _andiamo_. Tonks ha bisogno di te e i tuoi suoceri non ti mangeranno di certo!”  
Mangiare no, magari qualche Cruciatus, pensò amaramente lui.  
“No, certo, quello che mangia le persone sono io. Secondo loro.”  
Molly ignorò il commento e con un sorriso forzato lo trascinò fino a una spazzola d’argento riversa a terra.  
Quella situazione era in parte colpa della strega, se solo avesse tenuto la bocca chiusa! Molly lo salutò innocentemente con una mano, fingendo di non notare la sua espressione d'accusa.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ted Tonks sedeva al tavolo della sala da pranzo accanto alla moglie e alla figlia che, con gli occhi arrossati, raccontava loro di Alastor Moody; la morte dell'anziano Auror aveva momentaneamente allontanato l’astio per il matrimonio della giovane.  
Un lampo azzurro li investì e quando si attenuò rivelò la scarna figura del marito di Dora, che li osservava dal salotto con il volto arrossato e i capelli arruffati.  
“Oh, Remus,” singhiozzò Dora, correndo ad abbracciarlo stretto, “stai bene? Avete trovato Malocchio?”  
Lui scosse mestamente il capo.  
Con un sospiro tremante, Dora lo aiutò ad alzarsi da terra e lo invitò a sedersi al tavolo assieme a loro.  
“Sembri intirizzito,” osservò Ted, porgendogli una tazza che riempì con del tè bollente. L'uomo, grato del gesto gentile, la circondò con le mani.  
Ted lo studiò a fondo mentre sorbiva la bevanda fumante. Remus cercava di nascondersi dietro la grossa tazza e quello che Ted intravide fu solo il viso di un mago del tutto normale, con qualche cicatrice. Non era così che immaginava fossero i licantropi.  
Andromeda si mosse nervosamente al suo fianco, attirando l’attenzione di Remus su di sé.  
“Benvenuto, Remus… ti chiami Remus, vero? Non siamo ancora stati presentati.”  
Lui annuì impercettibilmente.  
“La ringrazio dell'ospitalità, signora Tonks,” mormorò con voce roca.  
“Non è necessario darmi del lei, Remus. Suppongo che tu sia coetaneo di Sirius e io e mio cugino abbiamo... _avevamo_ sette anni di differenza, perciò evitiamo di renderci ridicoli.”  
Andromeda si interruppe, massaggiandosi stancamente gli occhi.  
“Ho trentasette anni,” disse Remus con l'aria colpevole di chi sta confessando un reato.  
“Sirius era un immaturo, ma io gli volevo bene anche per quello. Era divertente. Lo avrei visto bene assieme a una ragazza molto più giovane e sono certa che tu sia infinitamente più immaturo di lui. Quella di circuire e sposare un essere umano innocente è stata una trovata degna di un... di un...” Andromeda picchiò un pugno sul tavolo, in un crescendo d'ira.  
“Mamma!” esplose Dora, balzando in piedi.  
Ma Remus non raccolse la provocazione.  
“D'accordo, come preferisce lei. Perdonami,” si corresse subito, “come preferisci _tu_.”  
Ted fu colpito dalla sua rassegnazione.  
Andromeda, invece, prese fuoco.  
“Non t'azzardare a usare quel tono accondiscendente con me!”  
Ted notò che la moglie aveva preso a giocherellare con la bacchetta che teneva in grembo e intuendo che la situazione stava per degenerare prese Remus per un braccio e gli offrì una via di fuga.  
“Fumi?”  
“Quando posso permettermelo.”  
“Offro io,” Ted si alzò, indicando la porta che si apriva sul giardino.  
“Dove andate?” sbottò Andromeda.  
“In giardino, non ho mai fumato in casa,” spiegò tranquillamente alla moglie.  
Appena furono fuori, si sedettero sui gradini di pietra grezza, fumando in silenzio.  
Ted tirò una lunga boccata, prima di prendere la parola.  
“Non fraintendere il mio comportamento,” avvertì Remus, “sono contrario al vostro matrimonio  
quanto Andromeda, solo che questo non è il momento più appropriato per discuterne.”  
Remus chiuse gli occhi.  
“Non lo è, infatti. Un nostro amico è morto poche ore fa.”  
“Lo capisco,” lo rassicurò Ted, “voglio solo parlarti. Anche i miei suoceri mi odiavano, tutta quella storia del sangue puro... beh, forse ti aspetterai comprensione da un Nato Babbano, ma non è la stessa cosa. I sensi di colpa mi hanno tormentato per anni dopo aver sposato Andromeda, sai, lei è stata _diseredata_ a causa mia. Ma io sono solo un _'Sangue Sporco'_ e non rappresento un _reale_ pericolo, anzi, lei è ben più pericolosa di me, te ne sarai accorto. L’indole dei Black…” cercò lo sguardo di Remus, ma con il bavero del mantello alzato e i capelli negli occhi era difficile distinguerne l'espressione. “Non so come tu possa sopportare di aver messo Dora in una situazione simile. Rischi di farle del male, contagiarla, _ucciderla_! Sono un Nato Babbano ma vivo nel mondo dei maghi da qualche decennio e conosco la vostra reputazione: siete esseri senz'anima... un tempo definirvi così mi sembrava un'esagerazione, ma ora... ora è così evidente: se tu possedessi una coscienza non avresti sposato mia figlia,” la voce gli tremò, era preda dell’angoscia. “Dora è tutta la mia vita, la mia unica figlia. Ha scelto un lavoro estremamente pericoloso, dopo di che è entrata a far parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, e ora… Ora ci sei anche _tu_.”  
Ted si passò una mano sul volto per nascondere le lacrime che gli premevano ai lati degli occhi.  
“Se la perdessi, io…” non riuscì a concludere la frase. Gettò a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta e fuggì verso lo stagno fangoso al centro del giardino. Una volta esauriti i singhiozzi tornò a voltarsi verso i gradini su cui sedeva Remus, ma quello non si era mosso e con il viso nascosto dal mantello non vi era modo di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Andromeda mescolava meccanicamente il suo tè.  
Ninfadora era sconvolta dalla morte di Moody e reduce da una missione rischiosa, ma lei non riusciva a tacere neppure per rispetto alla sua sofferenza.  
Quando era in quello stato d'animo perdeva il controllo, non riusciva a pensare ad altro fino alla risoluzione del problema e da quella sera a casa Weasley trascorreva le sue notti insonni a elencare mentalmente tutto ciò che non andavano in quel Remus, ed era ormai in possesso di materiale sufficiente a compilare almeno un centinaio di pergamene.  
Prendendo spunto dalla conversazione appena conclusa, disse:  
“Cosa intendeva dire con quel: _'quando posso permettermelo'_? Remus non ha neppure un lavoro, vero? Perciò è tanto trasandato.”  
Dora mormorò, tormentandosi le mani:  
“Illuminami, mamma, come potrebbe averne uno? In questo momento, soprattutto. I licantropi sono dei fuorilegge ricercati dal Ministero.”  
Bene, un’altra buona notizia: le ci voleva proprio del nuovo materiale da aggiungere alla lista.  
“Per Merlino, Ninfadora, perché proprio lui? Sei una bella ragazza, ancora giovane, hai un ottimo lavoro. Potresti trovare di meglio! _Quello_ è disoccupato e soprattutto è un… un _lupo mannaro_! È chiedere troppo un genero che sia almeno un essere umano?”  
Dora abbozzò un sorriso tirato.  
“Giovane e bella? È da quando ho compiuto vent'anni che ti lamenti, ripetendomi che invece di buttarmi anima e corpo sul lavoro dovrei pensare a costruirmi una famiglia, tanto più che sono così _bizzarra_!”  
Andromeda trasalì, Ninfadora stava distorcendo in maniera meschina le sue parole.  
“Ti ho definita _speciale_ , che è ben diverso da _bizzarra,_ inoltre ammetterai che i maghi e le streghe si sposano per lo più attorno ai vent'anni.”  
Lei alzò le braccia al cielo, trionfante.  
“Benissimo, ora mi sono sistemata anch'io! Congratulazioni, mamma!”  
La stava prendendo in giro.  
“Sistemata? Oh sì, ti sistemerà per le feste quello là, una notte o l’altra. Hai sposato un _mostro_ Ninfadora, un _mostro_. I lupi mannari _mangiano_ i loro figli, lo sapevi?” aggiunse, pensando che fosse un ottimo argomento a sfavore della sua scelta. In realtà sapeva che quella era una peculiarità degli orchi, ma non le importava nulla di come i mannari crescevano o evitavano di crescere i loro cuccioli. Ringraziando il cielo, Ninfadora e Remus non potevano sicuramente avere figli.  
Dora scattò in piedi, il volto alterato dalla rabbia e i capelli rosso fuoco.  
“Remus!” chiamò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, “torna immediatamente qui!”  
Raggiunse a passo di marcia la porta da cui erano usciti il padre e il marito, spalancandola con una foga tale che la maniglia, cozzando contro la parete, scavò una conca nell'intonaco.  
Remus rientrò nell'abitazione con aria smarrita: i lupi mannari, probabilmente, non possedevano un gran senso dell'orientamento.  
Dora lo spinse senza troppi complimenti davanti a sé e le ordinò:  
“Avanti, mamma, guardalo. Guardalo bene, e ripetigli quello che hai detto a me. Credi veramente che lui possa fare una cosa abominevole come mangiarsi un figlio?”  
Le parole ebbero sull’uomo lo stesso effetto di uno schiaffo.  
Andromeda arrossì furiosamente, ma non era intenzionata a mostrarsi debole. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di Remus, ma purtroppo non vi trovò un feroce lupo mannaro assetato di sangue, ma solo un uomo molto provato, probabilmente malato, e all'apparenza dolce e gentile. Non pensava sul serio che potesse mangiarsi un bambino.  
Con estremo stupore, Andromeda realizzò che Remus le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla.  
Si scostò bruscamente e lui fraintese il gesto di sorpresa, forse pensando a una reazione di paura nei suoi confronti.  
Fece per aprir bocca, ma venne anticipata:  
“Perdonami, a volte dimentico che la gente preferisce non essere toccata da me,” Remus nascose velocemente le mani dietro la schiena, “non lo farò più”.  
Dora, con un sorriso carico d'affetto, gli prese la mano destra e intrecciò le dita con la sue, come a dimostrargli che invece per lei il suo tocco era solo fonte di gioia.  
Andromeda si sentì commossa dal quel gesto.  
“Io non volevo…” iniziò.  
“Non importa,” Remus si strinse nelle spalle, “credo che prima d’ora nessuno mi avesse mai detto che quelli come me mangiano i propri figli, c'è da dire che di solito noi non ci riproduciamo affatto. Originale, lo aggiungerò alla mia collezione.”  
Malgrado sorridesse le parve terribilmente triste e si sentì in colpa, odiandosi perché quell’uomo la stava conquistando!  
Dora, ancora fremente di rabbia, si fece di nuovo rossa fino alla punta dei capelli.  
“Non permetterti mai più di insultare mio marito,” la tazza di tè davanti a lei esplose, allagando il tavolo, “mi hai sentito, mamma?” ringhiò, stringendo forte la mano di Remus.  
Ad Andromeda sembrò di avere di fronte una se stessa molto più giovane nell'atto di difendere Ted dalle meschinità della sua famiglia, e sentì quanto Ninfadora era ferita e offesa, ma allo stesso tempo forte e disposta a tutto pur di proteggere l’uomo che amava.  
Perché lo amava davvero, di questo ne era ormai certa.  
Remus sussurrò all’orecchio della ragazza:  
“Andiamo a casa, Tonks? Per favore.”  
Lo sguardo di Ninfadora si addolcì mentre ascoltava la voce roca del marito.  
“Sì,” disse stancamente.  
Se ne andarono in silenzio.  
“Mi sembrava di vedere te, sai?” Ted cinse la vita di Andromeda con un braccio. “E sai questo cosa significa, immagino.”  
Andromeda annuì.  
Avevano due sole opzioni: accettare Remus Lupin nella loro famiglia o perdere la loro bambina per sempre.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Piton sedeva nello scialbo salotto della propria casa e osservava disgustato Codaliscia spostarsi da un locale all'altro con un viscido sorriso sul viso grassoccio. Un'istantanea del leccapiedi di James Potter gongolante davanti alle prodezze del compare era impressa in maniera indelebile nella sua mente.  
Da quando era stato costretto a uccidere Silente, Piton si sforzava di tenere la mente occupata per evitare di pensare all'unico, vero amico che avesse mai avuto... ed eccola tornare, quella maledetta fitta al petto; doveva pensare ad altro e farlo in fretta.  
“Il motivo di tanta allegria?” domandò aspro all’ometto, facendogli ampliare ulteriormente il sorriso.  
“Bellatrix non si limiterà a eliminare la nipote, come il Signore Oscuro le ha ordinato di fare, so che ucciderà anche Remus assieme a lei. Ha preso il loro matrimonio come un insulto personale,” squittì soddisfatto.  
Piton strinse le labbra.  
“Illuminami: cos'hai da guadagnarci dalla loro morte? Lupin era tuo amico solo quando ti conveniva che lo fosse, immagino.”  
“L’ultima volta che l’ho incontrato, Lunastorta ha cercato di uccidermi, ricordi?” Codaliscia rifletté un istante. “Ah no, non puoi, eri privo di sensi in quel momento,” represse sul nascere una risata, “sai, la posizione di Remus mi ha un po’ maldisposto nei suoi riguardi e so che se gli dovessi capitare di nuovo a tiro sarebbe ben felice di portare a termine quello che Harry gli ha impedito di fare nella Stamberga Strillante.”  
“Come dargli torto,” sillabò Piton tra i denti.  
Qualcuno bussò rumorosamente alla porta e Piton ordinò a Codaliscia di correre ad aprire.  
L'omuncolo non replicò, ormai non protestava quasi più quando gli impartiva un ordine: quello di Elfo Domestico era un ruolo troppo comodo, decisamente preferibile a quello del soldato. Rischiare la pelle in battaglia non faceva per lui.  
Codaliscia fece un balzo indietro quando dalla porta entrò Fenrir Greyback.  
Piton non trattenne una smorfia di disgusto nel vedere quell’essere abominevole violare la propria abitazione.  
“L’Oscuro Signore mi manda da te,” abbaiò il mannaro, prendendo posto sulla poltrona accanto alla sua; Piton le avrebbe dato fuoco non appena il mostro se ne fosse andato. “Mi è stato detto di parlarti dell'incursione a casa Weasley nel corso dei festeggiamenti per il matrimonio del mio prodotto riuscito a metà. Peccato per la sposa… era da leccarsi i baffi!” ghignò oscenamente.  
“Parla,” tagliò corto Piton, impaziente di liberarsi di lui.  
“... in quel tugurio ho scoperto che anche il mio _primo bambino_ si è sposato... con un' Auror!” Greyback scoppiò in una risata stridente e fastidiosa.  
Sposato con un'Auror, al matrimonio del giovane Weasley.  
“Lupin è opera tua?” Piton era esterrefatto.  
“Sorpreso?” disse tutto orgoglioso il mannaro. “Gli devo molto, a lui e a suo padre. Remus è stato il primo bambino che ho morso e la prima persona in assoluto che ho attaccato con premeditazione. Da allora la mia filosofia è stata: _'mordili da piccoli e crescili con te'._ Dimenticano presto di essere stati esseri umani, un tempo. Con lui il giochetto non mi è riuscito, ma d'altronde è stato solo il primo tentativo… all’inizio non fila mai tutto liscio e comunque l'ho attaccato per vendetta.”  
Un brivido di disgusto scivolò lungo la schiena di Piton, sapeva cosa accadeva durante le aggressioni del licantropo.  
“Lo hai morso,” disse atono.  
Greyback fece un gesto sprezzante.  
“Lo so cosa pensi, che fotto i mocciosi. Tu non capisci.”  
“Ammetto di non capire come ragionano gli esseri della tua specie.”  
Greyback lo interpretò erroneamente come un complimento.  
“Conosci Remus? Certo che lo conosci, il bastardo fa parte dell’Ordine della Fenice e tu eri infiltrato al loro interno. Cazzo, avete lavorato assieme! Un lupo mannaro insegnante. Notevole, vero? Vuoi sapere come l’ho morso?”  
“No,” rispose seccamente Piton.  
“Certo che vuoi. Ero poco più di un ragazzo, morso da qualche settimana appena. Tutti mi avevano voltato le spalle, naturalmente, così avevo preso a gironzolare per la città vivendo di elemosina, furti e stando bene attento a non essere mai troppo sobrio,” l’amarezza nella sua voce fu subito scalzata da una sorta di baldanza, “non male come vita, non avevo doveri né nessuno che mi dicesse cosa fare. Conobbi un gruppo di mannari, venivano a Londra per andare a puttane. Mi unii al loro branco. Una mattina mi ero svegliato su un marciapiede dopo una brutta sbornia e c'era quest'uomo che veniva verso di me tirandosi dietro un bambino frignante. Era piuttosto irritato. Il bambino si impuntò, osservandomi incuriosito: era carino, guance rosa, capelli chiari, indossava una maglietta blu come i suoi occhi. Faceva dondolare con la lingua un dentino da latte: glielo avrei fatto saltare via la sera stessa!”  
Greyback tirò le labbra piagate in un ghigno famelico.  
“Gli ho sfiorato una manina, solo quello, e giuro che non volevo fargli nient'altro, ma il padre è impazzito: _'Remus! Allontana la mano dalla bocca, non ti azzardare a succhiarla dopo che quel pezzente ti ha toccato!'_ lo scimmiottò il mannaro. “Pezzente! Così mi ha chiamato! Ricordo le parole di quel figlio di puttana come se fosse successo ieri. Dovevo fare in modo che il suo prezioso bambino venisse trattato con lo stesso disprezzo che lui aveva riservato a me.”  
Piton pensò alla prima riunione indetta per discutere dell'assunzione di Lupin a Hogwarts. Lo ricordava seduto in disparte, sporco, magro, assolutamente miserabile. Non aveva neppure tentato di controbattere alle decine di obiezioni che Piton aveva sollevato.  
“Con me hai sfondato una porta aperta,” commentò gelido.  
“Mentre li seguivo di nascosto sentivo già il sapore del sangue del moccioso sulla lingua e non credetti alla mia fortuna quando uscì di casa, tutto solo, poco dopo il tramonto. Lo presi e lui strillò. Suo padre arrivò di corsa e lo scaraventai a terra con un poderoso colpo alla nuca: voi umani siete così fragili. C'era una donna che si agitava dietro alle tende, dovevo andarmene subito. Trascinarli fino al parco più vicino non mi affaticò minimamente, ero così eccitato! Ad aspettarmi c'erano due amici. Dopo averlo legato, aspettammo che il caro paparino si riprendesse, così che potesse vedere cosa facevamo al suo bimbo. Il massimo della goduria fu quando il piccoletto si pisciò addosso per il dolore e la paura… alla fine non aveva più neppure la forza di piangere.”  
Piton storse la bocca, nauseato.  
“Tre lupi mannari contro un bambino di quanto? Sei, sette anni? _Notevole_.”  
“Così si sottomette, si punisce, si ristabilisce l’ordine gerarchico.” Greyback lo fissò con i suoi occhi gialli. “Aspettai trepidante il sorgere della Luna Piena. Fantastica coincidenza, vero? Proprio quella notte la mia Dea era in cielo in tutto il suo splendore. Seppi poi che un gruppo di Auror, allertati dalla madre, li aveva liberati. Un anno fa Remus è tornato da me, chiedendomi di far parte del mio branco e l’ho accolto come un padre fa con il figlio perduto, dopo avere avuto da lui la dimostrazione che non era più un lurido leccapiedi dei maghi. Ammetto che sono rimasto colpito quando ha fatto quello che gli avevo ordinato, è stato molto, molto convincente. Li ho sentiti chiaramente gli urli di quell’umano giù al paese, ho visto che lo colpiva con foga sempre maggiore e, dopo, l'ho costretto ad aprire la bocca. I suoi denti erano ancora sporchi di sangue.”  
“Tralascia i dettagli, ho appena cenato.”  
Piton trovò consolatorio scoprire che anche Lupin aveva dei peccati sulla coscienza: anche lui si era macchiato di sangue innocente.  
Greyback lo ignorò.  
“Prima che se ne andasse, ho assaggiato di nuovo il suo sangue di traditore. Non ha mai apprezzato il dono che gli ho fatto, è un maledetto lupo addomesticato. Eppure avrebbe avuto le capacità di fare grandi cose per la nostra causa, ma ha scelto di stare dalla parte sbagliata, e la pagherà!”  
“La farai pagare a suo figlio? La storia si ripete…” osservò meccanicamente Piton.  
Greyback si sporse verso di lui con gli occhi che brillavano.  
“Perché, ha un figlio? Aspetta… ricordo che la ragazza dai capelli rosa aveva un odore strano e si proteggeva il ventre,” parve stupito, “ma non è possibile… è un’umana, non è mai successo prima d'ora che un lupo mannaro e una strega procreassero.”  
Piton realizzò di aver commesso un grave errore e cercò di rimediare immediatamente:  
“Stavo solo facendo un’ipotesi, dimenticavo che i lupi mannari hanno menti semplici, poco portate per l'astrazione.”  
Il mannaro sembrava perplesso, l’idea che Lupin avesse ingravidato una strega era troppo allettante per essere accantonata.  
“Il bimbo sarà unico nel suo genere,” sussurrò, sfregandosi le mani, “lo sapevo che il mio Remus era speciale.”  
Piton rabbrividì.  
In ogni caso la questione non lo riguardava: non intendeva dire del bambino a Greyback e aveva già salvato Lupin da morte certa durante l’ultima missione dell’Ordine, andando contro il volere di Silente stesso, che era più di quanto il licantropo meritasse.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Remus stava montando il lettino di legno con le spondine sotto l'occhio divertito di Tonks. Malgrado la gravidanza fosse solo all’inizio, aveva insistito per iniziare a procurarsi tutto il necessario per il nascituro, che stava pagando di tasca propria. Tonks sapeva che avrebbe presto esaurito quel poco che ancora possedeva e gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe potuto occuparsi lei di tutte le spese, ma non era riuscita a fargli cambiare idea. Il Ministero era caduto ed era lei stessa disoccupata, ma aveva potuto beneficiare per anni di un ottimo stipendio e possedeva ancora gran parte del denaro avendo, a causa degli impegni, una vita sociale pressoché inesistente. Si stavano servendo di negozi Babbani per evitare che qualche mago o strega li riconoscesse e capisse che lei era incinta. Dovevano difendere il bambino, alla maggior parte delle persone sarebbe bastato sapere che erano sposati per provare ripugnanza.  
Remus era sdraiato a pancia in giù sul tappeto con le istruzioni sotto al mento.  
“Questo affare è troppo complicato,” sbuffò tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul foglio. “Perché non mi dai una mano?”  
Tonks aveva l’impressione che ultimamente cercasse in ogni modo di evitare il suo sguardo e non ne capiva il motivo. Si avvicinò perplessa a quel coso che più che un lettino somigliava a una gabbia per animali. Presa da un’improvvisa ispirazione fece scorrere due assicelle smaltate di un bel giallo acceso, facendo crollare come un domino tutte le sbarre del lettino che Remus era riuscito con tanta fatica a far combaciare.  
“No!” gemette lui picchiando la fronte sul pavimento.  
“Ops…”  
Tonks si allontanò dai ruderi del lettino e si lasciò cadere a terra accanto a lui.  
A Remus sfuggì un sorriso.  
“Da quando sei incinta sei ancora più bella,” mormorò, prendendola alla sprovvista.  
Era vero: la sua pelle era perfetta e le sembrava che il seno le si fosse già un po’ ingrossato.  
“Già, hai visto?” alzò disinvoltamente il maglione. “Sono più grandi e giuro che non le ho trasformate di proposito.  
Neppure con Daniel, con cui aveva convissuto per ben quattro mesi, si era mai sentita a suo agio senza vestiti, per non parlare dell'imbarazzo che aveva provato in passato davanti ai suoi ex fidanzati completamente nudi. Aveva avuto solo due relazioni abbastanza durature da poter essere definite stabili, quindi aveva poca dimestichezza con situazioni del genere. All’inizio era stato terribilmente imbarazzante anche con Remus, anzi, a dirla tutta molto più con lui che con chiunque altro e lo ringraziava ancora mentalmente del tatto che aveva mostrato fingendo di non accorgersene. Era stata una delle poche situazioni dove la loro differenza d'età si era fatta sentire e che Remus aveva trattato con una tranquillità disarmante, atteggiamento che aveva annullato anche il suo disagio, soppiantato dall’eccitazione.  
Remus l'aiutò a sfilarsi il maglione e le baciò lentamente i seni. Era da quando avevano scoperto della gravidanza che non facevano l’amore e Tonks si sentì subito infiammare; avevano avuto una vita sessuale molto intensa la cui brusca interruzione le era pesata molto.  
Lo lasciò fare mentre la spogliava delicatamente, baciandole piano ogni centimetro di pelle che scopriva. Si fermò un momento per prendere la bacchetta dal comodino e sostituire la luce artificiale con una volta stellata Incantata.  
“Niente luna, se non ti spiace.”  
Tonks gli tolse i pantaloni, ridendo forte nel vedere che indossava le buffe mutande che gli aveva regalato, bianche con l’elastico rosso e i lati della patta delimitati da due strisce dello stesso colore.  
“Oh, molto sexy, Remus.” Era estasiata.  
“Ne possedevo un paio uguale a cinque anni,” osservò lui, serio. “Già allora ero un tipo raffinato.”  
Assaporò la capacità che aveva Remus di rendere di un’estenuante dolcezza fare l’amore, in passato aveva vissuto il sesso come lezioni di ginnastica moderatamente piacevoli.  
Restò il più lungo che riuscì dentro di lei, chiedendole di fermarsi ogni volta che sentiva di perdere il controllo. Più tardi, ascoltando il suo respiro ancora irregolare, Tonks pensò che in quel desiderio di prolungare il più a lungo possibile la loro intimità c'era disperazione e angoscia, come se l'affanno non fosse solo frutto dell’eccitazione, ma un modo di piangere senza versare lacrime.  
Si erano addormentati già da un po’ quando lo squillo del campanello li fece destare di soprassalto.  
Tonks si infilò velocemente pantaloni e maglione e corse trafelata ad aprire.  
“Mamma! Papà!” esclamò sbigottita. Sembravano scossi, addirittura malati. “State bene?” chiese, invitandoli a entrare.  
Suo padre si strinse nelle spalle tremanti.  
“I Mangiamorte. Ci hanno colti di sorpresa e interrogati, come dire… in malo modo.”  
Non c’era bisogno di spiegazioni, Tonks aveva capito. Maledizione Cruciatus.  
Osservò preoccupata la madre, aveva il volto livido ma lo sguardo era saldo e determinato. Non era una donna facile da piegare.  
“La nostra casa è inagibile. Molly e Arthur si sono offerti di ospitarci, ma la Tana è già sovraffollata.”  
Remus uscì dalla camera e Tonks si rilassò vedendo che si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. Se i suoi genitori avessero scorto il lettino gli avrebbero inflitto il colpo di grazia.  
Remus parlò con un sorriso forzato.  
“Non credo sia una buona idea che voi restiate qui.”  
Ted era molto imbarazzato.  
“Hai ragione. Non saremmo dovuti venire, considerando come ti abbiamo trattato...”  
“Questa casa è di Ninfadora, non mia,” disse Remus, sorpreso.  
Tonks si chiese dove volesse arrivare.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che avete dovuto subire da parte di quei bast... dai Mangiamorte.”  
“Bastardi li inquadra meglio, direi,” intervenne Andromeda, pronunciando le parole con disgusto.  
Remus la guardò preoccupato, esitò qualche secondo e infine si decise a parlare:  
“Sarete molto scossi e convivere con un lupo mannaro non farebbe che aumentare il vostro disagio. Tra due giorni ci sarà la luna piena.”  
I suoi genitori si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente, mentre Tonks sospirava. Era un uomo incredibile. La sua titubanza non nasceva dall’astio nei confronti dei suoceri, che sarebbe stato comprensibile considerando l’accoglienza che gli avevano riservato nella loro famiglia, ma dal timore di turbarli ulteriormente.  
“Remus, davvero è solo questo che ti preoccupa?” gli chiese, cercando un contatto visivo senza successo.  
“Certo,” rispose lui.  
Tonks, però, era ancora profondamente offesa dal comportamento dei genitori, ma non li avrebbe lasciati in mezzo a una strada dopo quello che avevano dovuto subire.  
Ted, la voce carica d'ansia, chiese:  
“Come gestite le notti di plenilunio?”  
“Non c’è pericolo, papà. Remus si chiude nel solaio e io sigillo con degli incantesimi ogni possibile via di fuga.”  
“E lui non può spezzare i tuoi incantesimi?”  
Remus si mosse a disagio.  
“Dopo la trasformazione non sono più un mago, non potrei neppure reggere la bacchetta...”  
Ted era un uomo corretto e sincero e volle chiarire la situazione.  
“Ti ringraziamo per la tua generosità, Remus, voglio però essere schietto con te. Non abbiamo cambiato idea riguardo il vostro matrimonio. Sei un brav'uomo, ma capisci che dobbiamo difendere nostra figlia.”  
Tonks s'infuriò e abbatté il piccolo vaso blu sul comodino dell’ingresso, sventolando un dito accusatorio. Nessuno ci fece caso.  
“Sono un'Auror e non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi difenda, papà! Ci avete preso per degli sprovveduti? Mercoledì avrete la dimostrazione del contrario. Remus non è un pericolo per nessuno.”  
Ted non replicò, ma non parve molto convinto.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I primi due giorni di convivenza si trascinarono con lentezza esasperante. Ted e Andromeda non riuscivano a dormire, quello che avevano subito era ancora vivo nella loro mente. L'uomo non immaginava che fosse possibile provare tanto dolore, per la prima volta in vita sua aveva desiderato morire. Il respiro mozzato, accecato dalla sofferenza, con i muscoli tesi all’inverosimile che urlavano, testa e cuore sul punto di esplodere.  
Andromeda era stata grandiosa, tra una Cruciatus e l'altra aveva avuto la forza di sibilare a uno dei Mangiamorte:  
“Sei un fallito. Mia figlia neonata, nel venire alla luce, è riuscita a strapparmi un grido. Tu, mago adulto, neppure quello.”  
Quanto l'aveva ammirata!  
Avevano notato che Remus e Dora si irrigidivano ogni volta che si avvicinavano troppo alla loro camera da letto. Sua figlia aveva urlato quando Andromeda si era offerta di darle una mano a rassettarla.  
Andromeda aveva alzato le spalle, senza capire.  
“Quando convivevi con quel Daniel vi davo una mano con i lavori domestici tre volte a settimana, e ripulivo anche camera vostra...”  
“Ehm... già, ma ora è diverso. Io... cioè, non io. Remus! Lui è terribilmente in imbarazzo all’idea che voi entriate in camera nostra. Avrai notato che è una persona estremamente riservata.”  
Ted aveva intercettato un’occhiataccia del genero, subito dissimulata appena si era accorto di essere osservato. Non aveva potuto però mascherare il rossore che gli colorava le orecchie.  
Andromeda, rabbrividendo, aveva mormorato all’orecchio di Ted:  
“Non voglio sapere cosa fanno, lì dentro.”  
Remus si era nascosto il viso tra le mani soffocando un gemito, Ted non capiva come, ma doveva averla sentita nonostante avesse sussurrato.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mancava poco al sorgere della luna piena. Remus aveva mostrato i primi segni di malessere a metà mattinata e quando aveva visto che Andromeda apparecchiava anche per lui le aveva detto che non avrebbe mangiare nulla.  
Ted osservò Dora e Remus avviarsi verso il solaio, trattenendosi a stento dall’afferrare la figlia per le spalle e allontanarla da lui. C'è ancora tempo, si ripeteva, ma si sentiva come se la luna potesse balzare fuori all’improvviso, come un pupazzo a molla.  
Doveva calmarsi, non era la prima volta che affrontavano quella situazione.  
Dora tornò da loro poco dopo, con la bacchetta stretta nel pugno. Era pallida e triste. Non aprì bocca per tutta la cena e toccò a mala pena il cibo, rovesciando più volte il suo bicchiere che alla fine, per l’esasperazione, spinse con stizza sul pavimento.  
Andromeda la guardò storta, rompeva abbastanza oggetti involontariamente, ci mancava solo che si mettesse a farlo di proposito. Inoltre, così facendo, cosa pensava di risolvere? Dora non replicò, alzò il viso solo quando la donna le fece notare che la trovava ingrassata, inspiegabile visto il suo scarso appetito.  
“Mamma, per favore!” la supplicò, sfiorandosi furtivamente la pancia.  
Ted sospettava che la ragazza fosse preoccupata perché, malgrado tutto, anche lei aveva paura del marito e temeva che le sue protezioni non fossero sufficienti.  
Ted sparecchiò con due colpi di bacchetta e si avviarono verso la loro camera imitando Dora che, dopo essersi avvicinata con passi strascicati alla porta del solaio e averci appoggiato la fronte per un lungo istante, era andata a letto.  
Prima di coricarsi si affacciò alla finestra, una luna perfettamente tonda si stava alzando nel cielo terso, era stupenda.  
Poi sentì Remus urlare. Forte.  
Andromeda lasciò cadere sulle coperte il libro che stava leggendo, sgranando gli occhi e Ted avvertì una morsa al cuore. Gli sembrava di ascoltare se stesso gridare a causa delle torture. Le urla di dolore sfumarono negli ululati di un lupo.  
Era scioccato. Quell’uomo gentile e posato era davvero un mostro che in quel momento guaiva nel solaio di quell’appartamento alla periferia di Londra, a pochi metri da loro. Ululati e ringhi si alternarono a schianti, come se il lupo stesse combattendo un’estenuante lotta.  
Andromeda tratteneva a tratti il respiro e più volte aveva accennato ad alzarsi dal letto, per poi ricadere tra le lenzuola con i pugni serrati. Quando finalmente la luna tramontò pensò che mai più sarebbe stato capace di definire stupendo quell’astro che ora viveva come una presenza ostile.  
Andromeda si era finalmente assopita, così decise di recarsi nel cucinino con la scusa di bere dell’acqua per dare un’occhiata a Dora.  
La porta del solaio era aperta.  
La fronte gli si imperlò di sudore freddo e, con il cuore che gli martellava dolorosamente nel petto, in quattro balzi scavalcò i ripidi gradini che conducevano di sopra. Vide il sangue che macchiava le assi del pavimento e i pochi mobili presenti nel polveroso locale e fu certo di stare per morire.  
“Dora...” mormorò con voce strozzata, incapace di alzare lo sguardo.  
“Papà! Chi ti ha dato il permesso di salire?”  
La ragazza era inginocchiata in un angolo e stava rivestendo Remus. Il solito Remus, senza zanne, senza pelliccia... con mani, non artigli, che stringevano convulsamente i lembi della maglietta macchiata di rosso che Dora gli aveva appena infilato. Fece per avvicinarsi, era ferito: tutto quel sangue era suo, non di Dora.  
“Papà, vattene,” gli intimò la figlia, voltandosi e nascondendo il marito dietro la schiena.  
Ted si fermò, confuso.  
“Ha bisogno di un Guaritore, ti aiuto a portarlo di sotto.”  
Lei scosse la testa.  
“I lupi mannari sono ricercati. I Guaritori, invece di curarlo, lo spedirebbero ad Azkaban. Adesso vattene, bado io a lui, bado sempre _io_ a lui, non vuole che tu o la mamma lo vediate in questo stato.”  
Ted scese le scale cercando di scacciare dalla mente l’immagine di Dora stesa a terra e dilaniata dalle stesse ferite che segnavano il corpo di Remus. Era un bene che Andromeda non lo avesse visto, era meglio che non sapesse quello che potevano fare le zanne e gli artigli di un lupo mannaro.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Andromeda ascoltava furtiva i rumori che provenivano dalla camera della figlia: Ted le aveva spiegato che Remus soffriva di una sorta di influenza dopo la luna piena.  
Lei aveva lavorato al San Mungo, con mansioni semplici, come accompagnare i malati nei vari reparti per cure o esami perché non si era potuta permettere di proseguire gli studi per diventare Guaritrice dopo la rottura con la sua famiglia. Le era capitato solo una volta di avere a che fare con un uomo aggredito da un lupo mannaro e non era neppure stato morso, solo malmenato.  
Il paziente e Remus si somigliavano, avevano occhi simili.  
Non sapeva cosa la licantropia comportasse, a parte naturalmente il mutarsi in un mostro con la luna piena.  
Dora passava gran parte del tempo chiusa in camera col marito, l’aveva sentita attraverso la porta cantare le buffe canzoni che lei stessa improvvisava per consolare la figlia nel corso di una malattia.  
Andò avanti così per tre giorni, per lo meno, al mattino, lei e Ted trascorrevano i pomeriggi a sistemare la loro abitazione devastata dai Mangiamorte perciò non sapeva se dopo pranzo Remus lasciava la camera da letto. Non escludeva che il plenilunio fosse un pretesto per evitare di incontrarla.  
Andromeda stava preparando la colazione quando Remus finalmente trovò il coraggio di affrontarla.  
“Buongiorno,” la salutò gentilmente.  
Lo studiò a fondo, era la prima volta che lo incrociava dopo la terribile notte di plenilunio. Non le importava se così facendo lo stava mettendo a disagio, voleva assicurarsi che fosse tornato totalmente umano.  
“Quale genere di influenza ti provoca delle ferite?” domandò al marito.  
Ted borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e lei lasciò cadere, per il momento, l’argomento.  
Dora e Ted uscirono per recarsi a casa Tonks.  
Mentre ripuliva la cucina con piccoli movimenti della bacchetta, Andromeda controllava Remus che stava consumando con scarso entusiasmo la colazione.  
“Togliti dalla faccia quell’espressione da cane bastonato, non m'incanti,” gli disse, facendogli andare di traverso il tè.  
“Cosa?”  
“Se pensi di conquistarmi con quell’espressione sofferente ti sbagli di grosso. Non sono una stupida.”  
Remus aggrottò la fronte impensierito, come se si stesse facendo un esame di coscienza.  
“Non lo faccio di proposito,” le assicurò con un'aria innocente che non convinse Andromeda.  
“Immagino che il tuo aspetto ti abbia aiutato a passarla liscia in più di un’occasione.”  
Con suo immenso stupore l’uomo scoppiò a ridere di gusto.  
“È quello che sosteneva Sirius.”  
Andromeda non poté trattenere un sorriso di affetto.  
“Era un ragazzo molto saggio, infatti.”  
Il commento accrebbe l’ilarità di Remus.  
“Sirius _saggio_?”  
“Attento a come parli del mio cuginetto preferito,” lo avvertì, continuando però a sorridere. Sirius era l’antitesi stessa della saggezza.  
“Comunque, ripeto, è inutile che fai tanta scena, non puoi stare così male per un malessere paragonabile a un'influenza. Sii uomo... insomma, lupo mannaro, o quel diavolo che è.”  
“Influenza?” ripeté perplesso. “Interessante il tuo punto di vista. Ninfadora sostiene che mi trattengo per evitare di turbarla, tu che esagero di proposito, fingendo di stare più male di quanto non stia. Sono confuso. Quando torna, vi prego, parlatene, e datemi indicazioni precise su come ritenete giusto che io debba soffrire. Prometto che mi impegnerò a trovare un compromesso che soddisfi entrambe.”  
Andromeda strinse gli occhi e accarezzò furtiva la bacchetta. Forse voleva testare con mano la bravura dei Black nel maneggiarla?  
“Non provocarmi. Dove vivono i tuoi genitori?” lo interrogò.  
“Mi sembra eccessivo coinvolgerli nella questione, anche se devo ammettere che se ho questa faccia è soprattutto colpa loro.”  
Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Che razza di... di... _sciocco_!” esplose esasperata, era impossibile sviluppare un concetto con lui.  
“Me lo dice spesso anche Ninfadora…”  
“Non vedo come potrebbe essere altrimenti. Scommetto che anche Sirius sarebbe d’accordo.”  
Remus storse la bocca.  
“Oh, sì.”  
Andromeda si strinse le braccia al petto. L’avrebbe fatta pagare a quell’insolente. Non poté però fare a meno di provare un po’ di gratitudine nei suoi confronti. Era la prima volta, da quando era morto, che riusciva a parlare serenamente di Sirius.  
“Mi piacerebbe incontrare i genitori di mio genero, non mi pare di pretendere troppo.”  
Remus abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Allora?” lo incalzò impaziente, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta. “Non vuoi presentarmeli. Perché?” Lui continuò a tacere. Si era scontrata con un muro, così decise di aggirarlo. “Non sei nato così, vero?”  
“Come?”  
“I tuoi genitori sono, o erano... persone normali.”  
Remus si sfregò stancamente gli occhi.  
“Sì.”  
“Maghi?”  
“Sì.”  
“Non Purosangue, però.”  
“No, nessuno dei due lo era.”  
“Era?” chiese curiosa.  
“Era o è, non saprei.”  
Lei alzò le sopracciglia, invitandolo con un gesto della mano a spiegarsi, ma senza successo.  
“D’accordo. È da molto che sei un lupo mannaro?”  
Sorridendo tristemente, Remus spostò gli occhi dal tavolo alla mano avvolta dalle bende.  
“Avevo sette anni quando Greyback mi ha morso.”  
“Greyback. Ne ho sentito parlare. Sei cambiato molto dopo l'aggressione?”  
“Sì, a ogni la luna piena cambio completamente aspetto.”  
“Sciocco! Hai capito cosa intendo.”  
Ma quanto era spiritoso, le dava sui nervi.  
“Non lo so, avevo sette anni quando sono stato morso, Andromeda. Te l'ho detto. Non ricordo più com'era essere un umano.”  
“Perché pensi che Ninfadora si sia innamorata di te?”  
Di un lupo mannaro che non ricordava cosa volesse dire essere un umano!  
Spiazzato dal cambiamento d’argomento tacque per un po’, perso nei suoi pensieri. Alla fine ammise, rassegnato:  
“Non ha senso, vero? Ancora non l'ho capito e credo che non lo capirò mai. Non riesco a pensare a nulla per cui varrebbe la pena amarmi. Ma se lo domandi a lei…” sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi un istante. “Lei ti risponderà che mi ama perché sono perfetto.”  
Scosse la testa, Andromeda notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Si sentì destabilizzare, colta da una strana emozione. Le bruciava ammetterlo, ma se Remus fosse stato una persona normale forse non le sarebbe dispiaciuto averlo come genero.  
Si alzò, sostando per un attimo accanto all'uomo, poi alzò una mano e gli appoggiò il palmo sulla fronte.  
“Ho cresciuto una bambina pestifera, so distinguere una persona che sta veramente male da una che finge anche a occhi chiusi. Torna a letto, scotti.”  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Remus la accolse con un gran sorriso.  
“Come stai?” gli chiese Tonks con diffidenza, stringendo gli occhi fino a ridurli a due fessure.  
Il sorriso dell'uomo non vacillò.  
“Bene, grazie.”  
Lei sbuffò.  
“Sempre la stessa risposta, anche se sei tutto una piaga e te la stai facendo sotto dal dolore...”  
Remus fece una smorfia, la mancanza di tatto di Tonks a volte era agghiacciante.  
“Prova a chiedermelo di nuovo, cercherò di accontentarti.”  
Tonks stette al gioco.  
“Come stai?”  
“Male. Dolori ovunque, respiro a fatica. Temo che morirò prima del tramonto.”  
Tonks gli fece un gestaccio.  
“Stai ancora armeggiando con quel coso?” mugugnò, controllando il lettino. “Dovremmo nasconderlo. Se i miei genitori lo scoprono saranno loro a morire prima del tramonto. D'infarto.”  
Remus, seduto sul pavimento davanti a lei, radunò alcune delle viti sparpagliate a terra.  
“Presto non potrai più nascondere la pancia. Dovremmo dire loro del bambino prima che ci arrivino da soli... sarebbe orribile se lo venissero a sapere nello stesso modo in cui hanno scoperto il matrimonio. Non vuoi ferirli ancora, vero?”  
Tonks alzò il mento, sfidandolo a contraddirla.  
“Useremo lo stesso riguardo che loro hanno dimostrato nei tuoi confronti. Il loro atteggiamento ci ha feriti entrambi, anche se tu non sei disposto ad ammetterlo.” Un’espressione di puro orrore le rabbuiò il volto.  
“Per Merlino!” urlò, colpendosi la fronte con la mano. “Hai passato un'intera mattinata con la mamma! Cosa vi siete detti? Cosa ti ha fatto?”  
Il panico di Tonks divertì molto Remus.  
“Andromeda pensa che sono troppo tenero, scemo e che mento spudoratamente sul mio stato di salute.”  
Tonks era molto perplessa.  
“Abbiamo solo parlato,” la tranquillizzò. “Andromeda è molto simpatica, abbiamo fatto amicizia... più o meno.”  
Non era una bugia, solo una visione ottimistica della situazione. Tutto sommato non gli era dispiaciuto parlare con lei e sospettava che il piacere fosse stato reciproco, alla fine Andromeda gli aveva persino controllato la temperatura. Forse per una persona normale sarebbe stato un gesto scontato, ma nei confronti di un lupo mannaro era qualcosa di straordinario. Di norma la gente non tollerava neppure la sua presenza, toccarlo equivaleva a essere contagiati.  
L'espressione di Tonks si era ulteriormente contratta.  
“Maledizione Imperius, immagino,” concluse.  
Remus scoppiò a ridere.  
“Tua madre non mi ha Affatturato, lo giuro.” La prese per mano e la fece sedere davanti a sé, la schiena contro il suo petto, e le cinse delicatamente il ventre con le braccia.  
“Hai bisogno dei tuoi genitori, Ninfadora.”  
“Remus! È Tonks! Tonks!”  
“Va bene, va bene. Hai bisogno di tua madre, Tonks, ti aiuterà con il bambino.”  
“ _Tu_ mi aiuterai con il bambino,” lo corresse.  
Remus si morse il labbro. Lui non avrebbe potuto. Ma non era ancora arrivato il momento di discuterne, si sentiva male al solo pensiero.  
“Hai mai preso in braccio un neonato?” gli chiese lei, tradendo un po’ di ansia.  
Ripensò a quando James e Lily avevano avuto Harry. Come erano felici, passavano le ore vicini vicini a coccolare il loro piccolino. Inghiottì un groppo alla gola, perché a lui quella gioia sarebbe stata preclusa.  
Temendo che la sua voce potesse tremare abbassò la voce fino a ridurla a un sussurro.  
“Sì, ho tenuto Harry, qualche volta. Poi mi hanno allontanato da lui.”  
“Perché?”  
“Sono un lupo mannaro.”  
“Un lupo mannaro molto più umano della maggior parte delle persone,” sibilò Tonks.  
Remus sorrise, un po’ a disagio. Non si era ancora abituato ad avere qualcuno pronto a stare dalla sua parte in qualunque circostanza. In realtà l'allontanamento dal piccolo Harry non era stato causato dalla sua condizione, perlomeno non direttamente.  
“Mmm… il motivo in realtà era più complesso,” spiegò.  
Quando Tonks capì che non aveva alcuna intenzione di approfondire, lo tirò per la manica del maglione.  
“Allora? Il motivo?”  
La ignorò, sperando che lasciasse cadere l'argomento.  
“Remus, tenersi tutto dentro non ti fa bene. Sfogati,” gli disse stringendogli le mani con cui le stava accarezzando l'accenno di pancia.  
Lui cedette: probabilmente Tonks aveva ragione.  
“C’era una spia nell’Ordine della Fenice. E... ecco... Sirius era convinto che fossi io. Considerando la mia natura, era la conclusione più logica.” Sentì Tonks irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia. “James e Lily hanno finito col dargli ragione, evidentemente.”  
“Sirius?” chiese lei, come se non volesse crederci.  
“E' la guerra, Tonks. Io sono _diverso_ , è normale che abbiano pensato a me,” le spiegò. “Inoltre anche io ero convinto che il traditore fosse Sirius.”  
“Tutti lo pensavamo, Remus, persino Silente era convinto che fosse lui il Custode Segreto dei Potter. Ma Sirius che motivi aveva per sospettare di te? Eri loro amico!”  
“E con questo? La spia c’era veramente e guarda un po', era un nostro amico! Tonks, guarda in faccia la realtà: i lupi mannari sono considerati esseri malvagi, e quando le persone che ami sono in pericolo, le creature come me sono le prime a essere guardate con sospetto. Prendi Molly... non manca mai di ricordarmi che mi considera parte della sua famiglia. Ma quando Arthur è stato ricoverato al San Mungo si è lamentata perché doveva dividere la stanza con un uomo appena morso da un lupo mannaro, perché lo considerava un pericolo.”  
Tonks era sconvolta.  
“Si è espressa in questi termini davanti a _te_?”  
“No, certo che no. Me ne ha parlato quell’uomo.”  
Ricordava bene le sue parole:  
“ _Ah, sì, tu hai dei grandi amici nonostante la tua... la nostra condizione. Sai cosa ha detto la donna con i capelli rossi? Credeva che non la sentissi, ma dopo il morso riesco a sentire persino attraverso i muri.”_  
Mille dubbi lo avevano assalito. Forse non avrebbe più dovuto imporre la sua presenza a Molly, che lo percepiva come una minaccia. Remus sapeva che non era così, la donna vedeva solo il suo lato umano, era molto abile a celare dentro di sé il proprio lato oscuro.  
Tonks riuscì a catturare il suo sguardo per un istante, voltandosi senza preavviso. Era da quando aveva compreso che l’unica soluzione ai danni che aveva causato sarebbe stata fonte di grande dolore che Remus evitava di incrociare i suoi brillanti occhi scuri.  
Abbassò subito la testa.  
Lei finse di non accorgersene e lo abbracciò con tenerezza, come per consolarlo. Se solo avesse capito da quello che le raccontava della sua vita che non potevano avere un futuro sereno e che la sua presenza lo avrebbe precluso anche al bambino…  
Preda del senso di colpa si divincolò dall'abbraccio e si spinse all'indietro sul pavimento fino a che la parete della stanza non bloccò la sua fuga. Il cuore gli batteva dolorosamente contro le costole.  
“Sei convinta che i tuoi genitori siano degli insensibili e questo la dice lunga su quanto poco sai di come vengono visti quelli come me nel mondo al di fuori della piccola cerchia dell’Ordine. In realtà loro sono eccezionalmente magnanimi.”  
Tonks cercava i suoi occhi, si sentiva rifiutata e la cosa la addolorava. Remus avrebbe voluto cedere ma gli mancò il coraggio.  
“Vorrei poterti mostrare come ti vedo _io_ ,” mormorò Tonks. “Ti verrebbe voglia di mandare a quel paese il resto del mondo, perché sapresti che sono loro a sbagliare. Stupidi che non capiscono il tuo immenso valore.”


	8. Chapter 8

I genitori di Tonks dovevano uscire per fare acquisti e lei e Remus avevano deciso di seguirli. Mentre Andromeda e Ted si recavano a Diagon Alley per sostituire alcuni oggetti distrutti dai Mangiamorte, loro due avrebbero rifornito la cucina servendosi in un supermercato Babbano. Si salutarono dandosi appuntamento davanti al Paiolo Magico per le cinque del pomeriggio.  
Tonks si sentiva a suo agio tra i Babbani, tutti i parenti di suo padre lo erano e con i cugini, da adolescente, aveva trascorso diversi pomeriggi a ciondolare per i negozi.  
I suoi capelli rosa passavano inosservati per le vie di Londra e c'erano Babbani vestiti in maniera più bizzarra di loro. La comunità magica era molto più bigotta di quella non magica.  
Remus scorse preoccupato la lista della spesa compilata da Tonks.  
“Abbiamo davvero bisogno di tutta questa roba?” le chiese con un'espressione infelice.  
“Sì,” gli rispose spingendo il carrello metallico tra gli scaffali.  
Si accostò al banco della macelleria e caricò le braccia con confezioni di diversi tagli di carne.  
“E quella per chi sarebbe? Tu mangi solo hot dog…”  
Tonks alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Vai per esclusione.”  
Remus si irrigidì.  
“Io ne posso fare a meno.”  
Prese i vassoietti con la carne che lei aveva già buttato nel carrello e li rimise a posto.  
“Remus!” lo rimproverò. “Questa è l'ultima volta che ti porto con me a fare la spesa.”  
Non le permetteva mai di acquistare qualcosa per lui, era esasperante.  
“Prendi solo quello che mangi tu.”  
Lei sbuffò.  
“Sei troppo magro.”  
“Lo sei anche tu,” la squadrò con disapprovazione.  
“Sono così di costituzione e poi sono già ingrassata un pochino da quando sono rimasta incinta. Me l’ha fatto notare la mamma, col solito tatto. Tu invece sembri malato.”  
“Io _sono_ malato,” precisò Remus risentito. “Inoltre sei tu quella che aspetta un bambino, non io, che importanza vuoi che abbia se mangio o meno. Diamoci una mossa.”  
Tonks scosse la testa, era un caso senza speranza.  
“Okay, ma dobbiamo fare una tappa in tabaccheria per le sigaretta,” disse per provocarlo.  
Lui assunse un'espressione severa.  
“Non vorrai certo iniziare a fumare proprio adesso che sei incinta.”  
Il tono era quello di un padre che riprendeva la figlia e non le piacque per niente.  
“Per te, non per me. Hai detto a mio padre che fumi.”  
“Io non fumo.”  
“Allora gli hai mentito.”  
“No, affatto. È che chissà per quale motivo quando vaghi per la città, hai fame e sei senza un soldo è più semplice trovare qualcuno che ti offra da bere o qualcosa da fumare, piuttosto che del cibo. Fumare è meglio di niente, una piccola consolazione, e ti assicuro che quel giorno dai tuoi ne sentivo un gran bisogno.”  
Stavano passando tra gli scaffali del reparto scuola dove, al posto di pergamene, piume e inchiostri, c'erano esposti quaderni di carta e penne.  
Remus fece scorrere il dito su una lucida scatola di metallo con sopra stampati dei pastelli colorati.  
“Sai disegnare?” chiese Tonks molto incuriosita, ottenendo in risposta solo una stretta di spalle.  
Sentiva che Remus stava contando le monete che conservava nella tasca del pastrano, scorrendole tra le dita.  
“Non so tu, ma io mi sento ispirata. Vedrai che capolavori immortalerò sulla tela... anzi, su questi bei fogli.”  
Afferrò un album e la scatola di pastelli e li lanciò verso il carrello, l’album centrò l’obiettivo ma la scatola non riuscì a oltrepassarne il bordo metallico e cadde a terra sparpagliando il contenuto sul pavimento.  
Remus si inginocchiò e raccolse in silenzio i pastelli, rimettendoli con cura nella confezione e si defilarono in fretta, imboccando la corsia di scaffali seguente, dove c’erano delle adorabili tutine da bebè di tutti i colori, di panno, morbidissime.  
Tonks ne scelse una e la porse a Remus.  
“Guarda quanto è carina!” trillò entusiasta.  
Era azzurra, con ricamato all’altezza del cuore un lupetto dal pelo blu.  
“Mmh-sì. Bel cagnolino,” commentò lui con indifferenza.  
“È un lupo, non un cane,” precisò.  
“E da cosa lo deduci?” chiese lui perplesso.  
Tonks ridacchiò.  
“Perché ho deciso che è così.”  
“Forse posso pagarla io,” mormorò lui prelevando dalla tasca due banconote e qualche moneta Babbana.  
Tonks, seppur contrariata, non obiettò, sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Che spendesse pure tutti i suoi soldi, tanto a Remus avrebbe provveduto lei.  
Lui le prese la tutina dalle mani e la accarezzò con il pollice, trattenendo il respiro.  
“Remus?”  
Lui sussultò, ma si ricompose subito.  
“È azzurra... e se fosse femmina?”  
“C'è qualche legge che impedisce alle femmine di indossare le tutine azzurre? Comunque credo che sia un maschio,” buttò lì senza troppa convinzione.  
“Lo credo anche io,” mormorò Remus, prendendola alla sprovvista. Si sentì in colpa perché le sembrava strano che Remus avesse fantasticato sul sesso del bimbo.  
Tonks si ricordò all’improvviso che avrebbero dovuto incontrare i suoi genitori alle cinque, erano in ritardo di quasi un'ora. E se avessero visto la tutina? Che sciocchezza, non si sarebbero mai permessi di frugare nelle sue borse.  
I suoi genitori li stavano aspettando al riparo di una tettoia, appena fuori dal negozio.  
Un uomo si avvicinò a Tonks, ma lei non ci fece caso, il parcheggio era molto affollato.  
“Allora Fenrir aveva ragione,” le sussurrò.  
Infilò svelto una mano nella borsa di plastica che reggeva Tonks e sfilò la tutina di panno, mentre con l’altra mano risaliva lungo il suo braccio, sfiorandola appena.  
Tonks stava cercando di attirare l’attenzione dei genitori e non reagì con la dovuta prontezza.  
“Non la devi toccare,” sentì ringhiare Remus. L'uomo lasciò le borse della spesa e afferrò lo sconosciuto per il giaccone sbrindellato, sbattendolo violentemente contro una fila di carrelli, che si inclinò su un fianco.  
I Babbani attorno a loro si allontanarono allarmati.  
“Remus,” lo chiamò Tonks disorientata, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.  
Lui trascinò l'uomo in un vicolo a ridosso del supermercato senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
Tonks lo seguì spaventata.  
“Chi è quest’uomo, Remus?”  
“Non è un uomo.”  
Quello ghignò.  
“Come non lo sei tu.”  
Era un lupo mannaro, quindi.  
Remus gli sferrò un pugno e si sentì lo schiocco secco della mandibola che si spezzava  
Tonks era spiazzata, non immaginava che il marito fosse così forte né che potesse reagire con una tale violenza. Il mannaro si rialzò stordito, premendosi una mano sulla guancia. Nell’altra mano teneva ancora ben stretta la tutina. Con un sorriso osceno, reso ancora più terribile dalla distorta angolatura della mandibola, se la sfregò contro la patta dei pantaloni.  
“Io e Fenrir non vediamo l’ora di giocare con il tuo bambino,” disse, spuntando sangue sull’asfalto.  
Tonks si strinse la pancia in un istintivo gesto di protezione, notando a malapena i genitori che li stavano raggiungendo di corsa e sfoderavano le bacchette appena i muri degli edifici circostanti li nascosero alla vista dei Babbani.  
“Stupeficium!” dissero all'unisono nello stesso momento in cui Remus, fuori di sé dalla rabbia, saltava addosso a quell’essere ripugnante, scaraventandolo a terra.  
Entrambi vennero colpiti dallo Schiantesimo, ma si ripresero con una velocità incredibile, prendendo a lottare a suon di calci e pugni. Il lupo mannaro sconosciuto riuscì a colpire Remus allo stomaco, lasciandolo senza fiato, e gli affondò i denti nel braccio con tanta forza da lacerare la stoffa degli abiti. Remus, accecato dal dolore, se lo tolse di dosso con una ginocchiata.  
Andromeda e Ted seguivano la lotta con le bacchette, ma i due erano troppo vicini per poter intervenire con la dovuta precisione.  
In pochi secondi infatti Remus fu di nuovo addosso all'avversario e Tonks realizzò sgomenta che lo stava mordendo, l'altro licantropo stava perdendo molto sangue.  
“Ora smettila! Finirai con l'ammazzarlo!” intervenne.  
Lo prese per un braccio ma lui la allontanò bruscamente.  
“È quello che voglio, tornerà da Greyback e gli racconterà quello che ha visto!”  
Tonks era sconvolta, ma capì che aveva ragione. Era stata addestrata a uccidere in casi estremi, ma farlo con una bacchetta sembrava più... pulito? Assicurava un certo distacco dalla vittima, rendendo il gesto meno brutale. Il risultato comunque non cambiava.  
Non capiva come il mannaro fosse riuscito a vedere la tutina nella sua borsa, a meno che non li avesse pedinati sapendo già cosa cercare. Ma nessuno a parte lei e suo marito sapeva del bambino.  
Il trambusto aveva attirato troppo l’attenzione e due poliziotti Babbani stavano arrivando di corsa sguainando, alla vista della scena, le armi.  
“Tu! Togliti!” ordinò uno dei due, rivolto a Remus.  
“Andiamocene,” lo strattonò lei.  
Non avevano altra scelta. Remus si rialzò strappando dalla mano esanime del mannaro la tutina e nascondendola sotto il cappotto.  
Il poliziotto più grasso, con i capelli bagnati dalla pioggia appiccicati alla fronte, lo fece scansare senza tanti complimenti.  
“Cristo Santo, questo qui è mezzo morto! Chiama un’ambulanza, Bill!” disse al collega che teneva sotto tiro Remus.  
Tonks, con la bacchetta nascosta sotto la giacca, mormorò:  
“Expelliarmus,” e la pistola schizzò verso l’alto, lasciando sbigottito il poliziotto.  
Remus assestò una spinta all’altro agente, mandandolo a gambe all'aria, e trascinò velocemente Tonks all’interno di un cortile deserto, Smaterializzando entrambi.  
Riapparvero nei pressi della loro abitazione, raggiunti poco dopo da Ted e Andromeda. Si affrettarono a entrare, Remus, malconcio com'era, attirava troppo l'attenzione.  
“Lo porteranno in un ospedale Babbano,” osservò Andromeda, lanciando a Remus uno sguardo d'approvazione. “Non ne uscirà vivo.”  
“Lo spero,” disse lui con durezza.  
Tonks notò che le labbra di Remus erano ancora sporche di sangue e la nausea la assalì.  
Lui se ne accorse e si pulì subito contro la manica del cappotto.  
“Ora hai visto cosa sono. Lo hai visto,” disse con voce soffocata, la bocca premuta contro la stoffa.  
Ted, che era pallidissimo, tirò un lungo sospiro.  
“Mi puoi spiegare cosa Merlino è successo là fuori? Perché non hai attaccato il licantropo con un incantesimo? Credevo che tu fossi un mago! In quel vicolo sembravi un... un…” era deluso e spaventato. “Sembravi della stessa specie di quel mostro!”  
Remus alzò le sopracciglia.  
“ _Sembravo_?”  
Remus era ancora furente e Tonks decise di intervenire prima che la situazione degenerasse. Non ce ne fu bisogno, Remus fu scosso da un violento brivido e balbettando un: “Perdonatemi,” corse verso il bagno, scansando malamente Ted che gli bloccava il passaggio.  
  
  
***  
  
Remus chiuse la porta del bagno a chiave. Respirando a fatica si spogliò e cacciò i vestiti in un angolo sotto il termosifone, dove non poteva vederli. Tenne solo la tutina azzurra, che dispiegò con cura e pulì con un incantesimo Gratta-e-Netta.  
Sentiva le voci di Ted e di Tonks in corridoio.  
“Dora, perché quel lupo mannaro vi ha attaccati? Cosa voleva da voi?”  
Remus trattenne il respiro, lei non rispose. Ted non aveva visto la tutina.  
“Dora, ti prego, permettici di aiutarti,” supplicò la figlia. “Non bastava Bellatrix, ora ti danno la caccia anche quei mostri...”  
Remus rivide nella mente Ted che si asciugava le lacrime mentre fumavano sugli scalini di casa sua e fu oppresso dal senso di colpa.  
Piton aveva detto ai mannari del bambino, perché? Fu investito di nuovo dalla rabbia, sentiva il sapore ferroso del sangue in bocca che gli dava alla testa, quasi fosse un liquore. Gli piaceva, dannazione quanto gli piaceva.  
Disgustato da se stesso prese il tubetto del dentifricio e se lo spremette in gola.  
Reprimendo i conati aprì la doccia e si lasciò flagellare dall’acqua gelata, strisciando con la schiena contro le mattonelle fino a sedersi sul fondo di porcellana bianca, con il dentifricio rosa fragola che gli colava ai lati della bocca. Osservò il proprio riflesso distorto dai vetri smerigliati del cubicolo della doccia ed ebbe voglia di vomitare: sembrava un cane rabbioso.  
Tonks bussò alla porta.  
“Remus, stai bene? Fammi entrare.”  
Lo chiamò diverse volte prima di spazientirsi e forzare la serratura.  
“Alohomora!” formulò e con uno schianto entrò nel bagno, senza preoccuparsi di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Con passo sicuro si infilò nella doccia e fece una smorfia quando sentì che l’acqua era gelida. Girò la manopola sul rosso e si accucciò davanti a lui.  
L’acqua le inzuppò i capelli corti umidi di pioggia e gli abiti, che si appesantirono, facendola sembrare ancora più gracile di quanto già non fosse. A Remus si strinse il cuore.  
“Tonks, sono nudo,” biascicò. “Se dovesse entrare tua madre potrei morire dall'imbarazzo.”  
Guardò un punto imprecisato sopra di sé, per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di sopraffarlo. Pensò che se mai avesse permesso loro di scorrergli lungo il viso, non sarebbe più riuscito a fermarle.  
“Mamma, non entrare che Remus è nudo e si vergogna,” urlò lei con noncuranza, strappandogli un piccolo sorriso, poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e con i pollici rimosse i resti del dentifricio.  
“Mmh, profumi di fragola,” sussurrò, appoggiandogli il capo su una spalla.  
Provò l'impulso di Smaterializzarsi lontano da lei, avrebbe dovuto essere lui a consolarla e non il contrario, ma lo sfinimento prese il sopravvento e smise di pensare, abbandonandosi all’abbraccio della donna che amava.  
__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Tonks si svegliò molto seccata, Remus l’aveva urtata agitandosi nel letto.  
Fece per scegliere quale parte del corpo del marito colpire per punirlo ma, mentre lo tastava sotto le coperte, si accorse che stava borbottando qualcosa e che era scosso da un lieve tremore.  
Lo scrollò per una spalla e lui, invece di svegliarsi, si agitò ancora di più.  
“Remus!” lo chiamò quindi, urlandogli senza volerlo nell’orecchio.  
Tonks si ritrasse velocemente mentre l'uomo balzava a sedere, scalciando lontano le coperte che gli si erano aggrovigliate attorno alle gambe.  
“No! Lasciami, lasciami!” urlò, con le braccia tese davanti a sé, come a respingere un invisibile nemico.  
Tonks sciolse le coperte e gliele tirò su fino in vita, era sudato e scosso dai brividi.  
“Adesso calmati, Remus, era solo un sogno,” lo rassicurò con voce pacata.  
Respirando a singulti, Remus abbassò piano le mani e il suo sguardo si schiarì.  
“Non era solo un sogno, è la mia vita.”  
“Cosa?” non era sicura di aver capito, ma non ottenne risposta. Gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, per rincuorarlo.  
“Ti senti bene?” chiese apprensiva.  
“No.”  
“Oh... e posso fare qualcosa per farti sentire meglio?”  
“Lo escludo.”  
Tonks si intristì.  
“Mi spiace,” mormorò.  
Lui guardava altrove, verso il lettino ancora ridotto a un rudere.  
“Sto male,” le disse. “Dolori ovunque, respiro a fatica. Temo che morirò prima del tramonto.”  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e Tonks glieli baciò, come se con quel gesto potesse scacciare le brutte cose che aveva visto nel sonno. Poi si ripeté mentalmente quello che le aveva appena detto e gli assestò uno spintone, costernata.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” sbottò, ripensando al loro dialogo di pochi giorni prima, quando l’aveva mollato solo con sua madre e le aveva rifilato, scherzando, la stessa identica frase.  
Era incredibile: in qualunque situazione si trovasse a Remus bastavano pochi istanti per riprendere il controllo, come riuscisse a gettarsi alle spalle così facilmente le proprie emozioni per lei rimaneva un mistero.  
Remus si asciugò il viso con un lembo della maglietta lisa che usava come pigiama, ma senza molto successo, dato che era anch'essa umida.  
“Dovrò farmi una doccia... ho bagnato anche le lenzuola,” mormorò, sfilandole da sotto il materasso.  
Voleva mettersi a rifare il letto alle quattro del mattino?  
Tonks lo prese per un braccio, obbligandolo a fermarsi. Sapeva che doccia e letto da rifare erano solo tentativi di fuga. Evidentemente si sentiva vulnerabile in quel momento, e lei, soffocando il senso di colpa, decise di approfittarne.  
“Cosa stavi sognando?” tentò.  
Lui le gettò uno strano sguardo, allo stesso tempo imbarazzato e risentito.  
Quando ormai si era rassegnata a non ottenere alcuna risposta, Remus confessò:  
“Tua madre vorrebbe conoscere i miei genitori.”  
Per un attimo si era illusa che avesse deciso di raccontarle cosa lo angosciava, ma non si stupì più di tanto del cambiamento di argomento. Notò che ancora insisteva nell’evitare i suoi occhi. Tale reticenza poteva avere una sola spiegazione, Remus stava pensando di fare qualcosa di molto sciocco. Qualcosa del genere: 'Sono troppo vecchio, povero e pericoloso per te', e lei ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, senza che le venisse data la possibilità di avere voce in capitolo.  
“La richiesta di mia madre è legittima,” osservò. “Anche io dovrei conoscere i miei suoceri, non credi?”  
Non che l’idea la entusiasmasse particolarmente, temeva che loro potessero non ritenerla all’altezza del figlio.  
“Non credo che sia possibile,” disse lui, un po’ incerto.  
“E perché mai?”  
“Mio padre forse è... forse è morto.”  
“Mi spiace.”  
Osservò Remus di sottecchi, ma lui non tradì alcuna emozione.  
“Se è morto…” si interruppe, come pentito di aver iniziato quella conversazione.  
“Sì?” lo incoraggiò.  
“Se è morto... l'ho ucciso io.”  
Tonks pensò di aver capito male.  
“Puoi ripetere, per favore?” disse, e la voce le uscì, suo malgrado, stridula.  
Lui si spinse fino al bordo del letto e posò i piedi nudi sul pavimento gelido.  
Tonks pensò che stesse per andarsene, ma rimase lì, fermo, per un lunghissimo istante.  
“Sai come sono riuscito a farmi accettare dal branco di Greyback?”  
Si sentì disorientata, stavano parlando di tutt’altro. Certo che era curiosa, ma…  
“No. Vuoi parlarmene? Sul serio?”  
“Sì.”  
“Perché ora? L’unica volta che ho osato chiederti della tua vita nel branco dei mannari mi hai quasi sbranata.”  
  
  
_Greyback stava controllando l'ora su un bell’orologio, di quelli che non ti aspetti al polso di un uomo vestito di stracci._  
“ _Eccolo, puntuale come sempre,” ringhiò, indicandomi un mago che usciva da una casa d’angolo._  
_Era lui che dovevo uccidere per guadagnarmi un posto nel branco. Un traditore come me doveva guadagnarseli certi diritti._  
_Pensando disperatamente a una scappatoia mi avviai verso il paese, Greyback non intendeva seguirmi, il cielo era ancora chiaro e non voleva rischiare, ma poteva vedere ogni mia mossa da dove si era appostato._  
_Presi il tizio per una spalla e lo obbligai a voltarsi, non lo riconobbi subito ma lui riconobbe me._  
“ _Remus, sei tu?”_  
_Lo osservai perplesso passarsi una mano sul viso, come in trance._  
“ _C_ _ome ti sei ridotto?” gemette frastornato._  
_Mi vidi riflesso nella vetrina di un negozio. Ero ripugnante, vivere accampati nella foresta, senza acqua corrente né sapone, non giovava molto all’aspetto._  
_Sentivo lo sguardo di Greyback sulla nuca, dovevo darmi una mossa._  
“ _Come fai a conoscermi?” gli chiesi svelto._  
_Quello si incupì._  
“ _Sono Lyall, Remus.”_  
_Forse si aspettava una qualche reazione da parte mia, ma visto che me ne stavo lì impalato, aggiunse:_  
“ _Sono t_ _uo padre.”_  
_Il cuore mi balzò in gola: lo riconobbi solo in quel momento. Greyback lo sapeva, lo aveva fatto di proposito._  
_Non c’era tempo per i convenevoli, erano secoli che non lo vedevo e ormai eravamo praticamente due estranei._  
“ _Dove eri finito? Tua madre…”_  
_Non volevo sapere nulla di mia madre. Ero stato solo un pericolo per lei, che era incapace di starsene quieta mentre mi massacravo chiuso in cantina a ogni luna piena._  
“ _Urla!” lo zittii subito. “Dovrò picchiarti, ma sarà nulla in confronto a quello che ti farebbe Greyback.”_  
_Nel sentire il nome del mannaro mio padre sussultò e mi osservò sgomento. Non protestò._  
_L_ _o picchiai. La maggior parte dei colpi li diedi a vuoto e cercai di colpirlo senza essere troppo irruente, ma... Greyback ci osservava e io... io ero arrabbiato e affamato e probabilmente anche un po’ ubriaco, fumo e alcol non mancavano mai, al contrario del cibo…_  
_E lo picchiai... perché se ero maledetto era anche colpa sua._  
_Perché se ne era stato a guardare senza difendermi mentre i mannari mi…_  
_Perché dopo quello che era accaduto non mi aveva più guardato, pensando che ignorami sarebbe stato più facile._  
_Perché lo disgustavo._  
_Mi fermai solo quando mi resi conto di aver perso il controllo. Sono molto più forte di un umano, e fatico a dosare le forze. Mi chinai su di lui. Volevo scusarmi, ma non lo feci._  
“ _Cosa vuoi farmi?” lo sentii dire, atterrito. E capii di cosa aveva paura. Strinsi gli occhi. Si aspettava che gli saltassi addosso per lacerarlo a morsi._  
_Mi serviva del sangue, o Greyback non avrebbe creduto che lo avevo ammazzato._  
_Mi arrotolai una manica e mi morsi, ero già coperto di ferite recenti, tanto che una in più sarebbe passata inosservata, inoltre quel bastardo non è certo un essere particolarmente sveglio._  
_Imbrattai per bene la camicia di mio padre con il sangue che mi usciva dal braccio, non puoi nemmeno immaginarti lo sguardo che mi rivolse..._  
_Il mio mantello, gonfiato dal vento, ci nascondeva discretamente, così ordinai a mio padre di consegnarmi la sua bacchetta. Ovviamente non avevo portato la mia nel branco. Lui ubbidì, pallido e sofferente._  
_Sollevai Lyall_ _di peso e gli puntai la bacchetta sulla schiena._  
_Lo Schiantai mentre lo abbracciavo chinando la testa sulla macchia di sangue che gli sporcava la camicia, calcolando che Greyback da dove si trovava lo avrebbe visto cadere a terra esanime, senza vedere le scintille rosse schizzate dalla bacchetta._  
_Delle persone, attirate dal trambusto, stavano venendo verso di noi e sperando che trovassero mio padre corsi da Greyback inghiottendo il mio sangue. Lui si mostrò molto soddisfatto. Idiota senza cervello._  
  
  
  
Remus tacque, apparentemente tranquillo, ma Tonks si accorse che aveva il respiro un po’ affannoso, come se si fosse appena fermato dopo una lunga corsa.  
“Lo avevo ferito, Tonks. E le ferite inferte da uno come me sono infette, non si possono guarire con le pozioni. Potrebbe essere morto.”  
“Però non lo hai morso.”  
Remus accusò il colpo.  
“No, certo che no. Ho imparato a lottare come gli altri mannari per difendermi nel branco, è stato facile, è nella mia natura, ma non ho mai morso un umano, non lo farei mai,” la prese per le spalle. “Mi credi vero? Almeno tu mi credi?”  
Tonks, maledicendo gli ormoni impazziti per via della gravidanza, non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime.  
“Nessun dubbio, mai.”  
Lui sospirò.  
“Si finisce sempre col diventare come i propri genitori, tu sarai un’ottima madre perché hai dei genitori fantastici, che ti amano, ti proteggono.”  
“E tu sarai un ottimo padre!” Tonks ne era certa, lui riusciva bene in ogni cosa che faceva.  
“No, io... tu. Tu hai sposato me, come tua madre hai deciso di andare contro tutti, sei come lei.”  
“Ehi! Sappi che uno degli insulti più grandi che puoi fare a una donna è quello di dirle che è come sua madre…” scherzò, nel vano tentativo di strappargli un sorriso.  
“Io sono come lui.”  
“Lui chi?” Tonks aveva perso il filo del discorso.  
“Mio padre. Non sono in grado di essere padre, non voglio essere padre e rovinare un’altra vita. Nessuno vorrebbe un figlio come me, nessuno vorrebbe un padre come me.”  
Tonks fu colpita dalle sue parole. Se già prima della gravidanza non era particolarmente brava a controllarsi, ora era in costante balia delle proprie emozioni.  
Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, facendosi carico del dolore di Remus, gli diede voce al posto suo, iniziando a singhiozzare piano. Remus la strinse a sé e lei pianse, accoccolandosi contro la sua maglietta umida.  
Sentì che lui tratteneva il respiro, all'erta.  
Si staccò dal suo petto e vide che si guardava attorno molto preoccupato, per poi alzarsi e mettersi a gironzolare per la stanza, come in cerca di qualcosa.  
“No, qui non sento nulla,” borbottò tra sé e sé.  
“Remus, che c’è?” gli chiese, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
“C’è qualcuno nella stanza.”  
Tonks era perplessa, la camera era piccola e offriva ben pochi nascondigli. Forse nell’armadio?  
Chi poteva essersi introdotto in casa loro? La lista di chi li voleva morti era molto lunga… Ma come potevano esserci riusciti?  
Remus non sembrava avere preso in considerazione l’armadio, visto che era tornato a sedersi sul letto.  
“Sento il battito di tre cuori,” mormorò confuso, la testa inclinata su una spalla.  
Tonks, senza staccare gli occhi dall’armadio, cercò la bacchetta con la mano.  
“Ma ci siamo solo noi due!”  
Oppure no? Un mago o una strega Disillusi…  
Aveva appena impugnato la bacchetta quando, con suo grande disappunto, Remus gliela sfilò e la lasciò cadere sul letto senza neppure guardarla.  
Con una mano le accarezzò la pancia e, tremando leggermente, abbassò la testa fino a appoggiarci la guancia.  
“Remus, che fai! Ti sembra il momento?”  
“Oh!” esclamò lui. Sembrava… sembrava... Commosso?  
Tonks all’improvviso capì nel petto di chi batteva il cuore in più.  
“Siamo davvero in tre,” sussurrò rapita.  
  
  
***  
  
Andromeda era appena entrata in casa, seguita dalla donna di mezza età che l’aveva accompagnata a fare la spesa. L'estranea aveva il viso allungato, i capelli biondi e ricciuti, gli occhi tondi e chiari. Era perfetta, a parte la solita goffaggine. I vestiti che indossava glieli aveva prestati Andromeda.  
Remus le aspettava nel piccolo ingresso, nervoso e così pallido che le cicatrici risaltavano rosee sulla pelle chiara.  
“Ninfadora! Non devi uscire, _mai_. Lo sai, cazzo, lo sai! Se i lupi mannari ti prendono…” non finì la frase e Andromeda notò che non riusciva a stare fermo.  
Era piacevolmente colpita. Aveva riconosciuto Dora subito e senza alcuna esitazione, quando di norma le uniche due persone che ci riuscivano erano lei e Ted.  
“Datti una calmata,” lo apostrofò acida. “Abbiamo entrambe la bacchetta e sappiamo usarla.”  
Dora annuì, senza scomporsi.  
“Inoltre sono irriconoscibile, come puoi vedere da te.”  
Portarono le borse in cucina e iniziarono a sistemare il cibo negli scaffali. Ted era seduto alla tavola e annunciò che la loro casa era ormai a posto e a breve avrebbero tolto il disturbo.  
Remus non le aveva seguite, ma tornò alla carica poco dopo, stringendo qualcosa nella mano.  
Andromeda lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio, se ne stava impalato sulla porta e malgrado si fosse calmato era persino più pallido di prima.  
“Scusate…” iniziò incerto, cercando di attirare l’attenzione.  
Dora estrasse da una delle borse una scatola di pastelli e un album da disegno, guidandoli con la bacchetta fino a Remus, che li prese con la mano libera e li posò sul tavolo davanti a sé.  
“Per te,” gli disse raggiante, mentre riacquistava le sue fattezze abituali con una strizzata d’occhi.  
“Mmh...”  
“Avanti, cosa volevi dirci?” lo incoraggiò.  
Remus posò una tutina da neonato azzurra sulla scatola di pastelli.  
Andromeda abbassò la bacchetta, provocando la caduta delle due scatole di zucchero che stava facendo levitare a mezz’aria.  
Sua figlia fissò il marito con occhi sgranati e colmi d'ira.  
“Come hai potuto?” Sibilò Ninfadora tra i denti. “Sai che non ero ancora pronta, che non era il momento! Quando imparerai a rispettare i miei sentimenti, sei un grandissimo stronzo!”  
Naturalmente la situazione fu subito chiara ad Andromeda, ecco perché Ninfadora era diventata così tonda, incline al pianto e…  
“Oh, per Merlino!” Ted si era alzato in piedi e fissava esterrefatto il piccolo indumento. “Siete due… due irresponsabili!” disse sollevando un pugno in aria.  
Per un attimo fu certa che avrebbe colpito Remus, ma lo lasciò ricadere lungo il fianco, con uno strano sorriso sul volto.  
Anche lei, suo malgrado, non fu in grado di reprimere un sorriso.  
Ted avanzò verso Dora e l’abbracciò.  
“La mia bambina…” solo un sussurro malfermo.  
Andromeda sorrideva ancora come una sciocca quando incontrò gli occhi di Remus e rivide il ragazzino con il viso deturpato dalle cicatrici che giocava assieme a Sirius. Ricordò le sue urla di dolore allo spuntare della luna piena. Quante possibilità c’erano che la sua malattia venisse trasmessa al bambino?  
Non lo sapeva. Fino a pochi istanti prima ignorava persino che un umano e un mannaro potessero procreare! Erano due folli! Ma cosa diavolo gli era passato per la testa?  
Fece segno a Remus di avvicinarsi a lei e prendendolo per il colletto della camicia gli attirò il viso vicino al suo.  
“Dovrei ucciderti per quello che hai fatto a mia figlia, ne sei consapevole, vero?” Parlava a bassa voce, non voleva che Dora intercettasse la conversazione.  
“Sì.”  
“Non avrei dato uno Zellino per uno come te quando ti ho conosciuto. Sembravi un debole da umano e costituivi un inutile pericolo con la luna piena. Ma ti ho visto difendere Ninfadora dal lupo mannaro e ho dovuto ricredermi. La forza per difenderla non ti manca, dimostrami che hai anche coraggio. So che la ami, ma il vostro matrimonio… scusami, ma è una cosa disgustosa. È quello che penseranno tutti e tu lo sai. E so che sai anche cosa devi fare ora, per dare un futuro a questo bambino.  
“Sì”, disse lui in tono fermo e determinato.  
“Bravo ragazzo.”  
Ninfadora avrebbe sofferto, ma era necessario. Quando si hanno dei figli si devono accantonare i propri desideri e necessità per mettere loro al primo posto.  
Andromeda si accorse che Remus era ancora accanto a lei.  
“Ho sentito il suo cuore,” bisbigliò con voce trasognata.  
“Il suo cuore?”  
“Il cuore del bambino, io… io riesco a sentirlo.”  
Andromeda si appoggiò una mano sul petto, cercando di distinguerne i battiti, per poi spostarla sul petto di Remus. Parevano uguali.  
“E come era il suo cuore? Umano o come il tuo?”  
Lui abbozzò un sorriso triste.  
“C’è differenza?” mormorò, e senza darle il tempo di replicare uscì dalla stanza, mentre un doloroso senso di amarezza la invadeva.  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Ted era sopraffatto dall’emozione, tanto che quasi non si rese conto la figlia si era staccata da lui per seguire il marito in salotto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di controllarne il tremito.  
Andromeda era appoggiata alla parete in fondo alla stanza, con la tutina tra le mani e l’aria assorta.  
“A te Remus piace,” le disse.  
Andromeda fece una smorfia.  
“Cosa te lo fa credere?”  
“Ti piace,” ripeté Ted. L’avrebbe innervosita, ma era pronto a correre il rischio.  
Lei arrossì leggermente. “Beh? Sei forse geloso?”  
Ted aveva indovinato: l’attacco era la migliore arma di difesa di Andromeda.  
“Ho visto che gli stavi parlando. Qual è il suo piano? Perché immagino che si renda conto della gravità della situazione.”  
“Oh, qualcosa farà, te l'assicuro.”  
Ted lanciò un’occhiata in tralice alla moglie, che lo sfidò con lo sguardo. Lo infastidiva la strana complicità che sembrava essere nata tra lei e Remus.  
Remus stava simpatico anche a lui, inutile negarlo, ma non riusciva a dimenticare quello che era, e averlo visto lottare con quel mannaro nel vicolo non migliorava certo la situazione. Insomma, non era un umano e non si poteva fingere che lo fosse. E il bambino quanto avrebbe ereditato dal padre? Che vita lo aspettava? Aveva tanti dubbi, dubbi che assillavano persino _lui_ , che sarebbe stato suo nonno e a prescindere da tutto gli avrebbe voluto un mondo di bene. Gli altri maghi, beh, sapeva come giudicavano i lupi mannari e sarebbero stati tutt’altro che clementi nei riguardi del piccolo.  
Inoltre Dora avrebbe dovuto tenere sotto controllo due licantropi, quando uno era già troppo pericoloso. Eppure Ted non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere alla notizia della gravidanza, per un istante era stato felice.  
Andromeda disse, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri:  
“Slegherà la luna.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Remus. È quello che farà.”  
Lo stava prendendo in giro oppure era impazzita.  
“Questa non è una favola, Andromeda.”  
“No?” la donna accarezzò il cane ricamato sulla tutina. Non il cane, si corresse, il _lupo_.  
“Accio calendario.” Sua moglie acchiappò al volo l’oggetto, strappando il pezzettino di carta su cui era stampata una piccola luna piena sorridente, quella che quel mese aveva fatto gridare Remus, su nel solaio.  
“Engorgio!”  
La luna crebbe fino a raggiungere le dimensioni di una mano aperta, per poi raddoppiare la sua circonferenza altre due volte.  
“ _Tu_!” sputò Andromeda fissando il sorriso beffardo dell’astro di carta, gli occhi erano due macchie di inchiostro, neri e spietati. “Non permetterò che faccia del male al mio nipotino, non ci sarà un’altra vita distrutta a causa sua!” puntò la bacchetta al centro della luna e sibilò: “Avada Kedavra!”  
La luna continuò a svolazzare indifferente davanti a loro. Ted le mise una mano sulla spalla, commosso da quell'infantile tentativo di eliminare la possibile artefice della sofferenza del loro nipotino.  
“È di carta, amore. Non è umana, non sente nulla.”  
Andromeda abbassò la bacchetta e la luna, non più sorretta dall'incantesimo che la faceva fluttuare in aria, si afflosciò sul pavimento.  
“Ne sei certo?”  
“Sì.”  
“Non ne sarei così sicura. Anche io pensavo fosse necessario essere umani per provare dei sentimenti.”  
Ted trasalì, capiva dove voleva arrivare.  
“Ma,” continuò. “Ora so che il mio cuore non è diverso da quello di un lupo mannaro. L’ho sentito.”  
Fece un passo in avanti e calpestò con disprezzo la luna di carta. “Spero che anche la luna possa sentire qualcosa. Solo il mio disprezzo basterebbe a farla precipitare in fondo agli abissi dell’universo.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Come ti sei permesso?” Tonks chiuse sbattendola la porta della loro camera.  
Aveva i capelli neri quanto gli occhi. Quando permetteva all'aspetto fisico di mutare a seconda di quello che provava amplificava in maniera esponenziale le proprie emozioni.  
_'Mi hai tradito! Mi stai facendo soffrire! Sei spregevole'_ gli urlava con voce e corpo.  
“Non l’hanno presa tanto male, però,” tentò.  
“A no?”  
“No.”  
“Erano scioccati! Lascia che ci riflettano un attimo, poi vedrai. Solo perché mio padre non ti ha preso a pugni e mia madre non ti ha Schiantato non significa che la notizia li entusiasmi.”  
Si fermò, scrutandolo intensamente. “Ho visto che tramavi con mia madre, Cosa ti ha detto?”  
Remus rispose:  
“Bravo ragazzo.”  
Era sincero.  
Lei strizzò gli occhi, i capelli le divennero rossi e poi verdi.  
“Non ho voglia di scherzare, Remus.”  
Si strattonò scontenta una ciocca di capelli dall’improbabile colore verde acqua, simile a un'alga.  
Remus sentì che stava tirando su con il naso.  
“Ecco, adesso attacco di nuovo a piangere,” si lamentò Tonks con la voce già tremolante.  
Remus l'aveva sempre vista con jeans e scarponi da Auror, con addosso i vestiti di Andromeda sembrava molto più adulta.  
“Tu vuoi lasciarmi, vero?” gli domandò.  
Quello che voleva fare era abbastanza prevedibile, non l’aveva già forse abbandonata una volta?  
“Non voglio fare il padre, te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto,” le rispose freddamente.  
Tonks strinse le labbra.  
“Sono stufa di te.”  
Remus avvertì una fitta al petto.  
“Bene, questo rende le cose più facili,” mormorò.  
“Oh, smettila! Tu sei così perché sei un lupo mannaro, sei così perché sei figlio di tuo padre. Io sono così perché sono Tonks, invece. Alla tua età ancora permetti che siano gli altri a decidere chi tu debba essere, ancora non sei in grado di prenderti le tue responsabilità. Io sono adulta, vedi di crescere anche tu.”  
Remus aprì la bocca per replicare, ma la richiuse subito. In effetti non aveva nulla da obiettare. Forse il bambino che giocava a fare l’adulto era lui… tuttavia…  
“Ero così anche quando ci siamo conosciuti. Forse fai parte di quella schiera di donne che si sposano sicure di poter cambiare il proprio uomo. Illuse! Le persone non cambiano.”  
La voce risultò più dura di quello che avrebbe voluto.  
Tonks aveva chiuso gli occhi e si strofinava le palpebre con le dita. Le prese il viso tra le mani ma lei lo respinse bruscamente.  
Remus indietreggiò.  
“Tu sei fantastica, davvero. Lo so che ci stai mettendo l’anima per aiutarmi ma… non voglio essere aiutato. Io sono così, non mi confiderò mai con te e non verrò mai a piangere sulla tua spalla, voglio solo essere lasciato in pace.”  
Tonks sospirò, esausta.  
“Non scusarti. Evidentemente sono io che sbaglio. Tu non hai idea… se io potessi farti sentire cosa ho provato la prima volta che hai intrecciato la tua mano con la mia. Se solo potessi. Ero così felice da dimenticarmi di respirare,” deglutì, sembrava che stesse rivivendo le stesse emozioni di allora. “Per me sei perfetto così come sei, non ho mai desiderato cambiarti.” Aprì gli occhi e li puntò nei suoi, era sincera, Remus lo sapeva e sentiva il suo cuore battere a una spanna da quello del loro bambino.  
Non riusciva a reggere oltre quella situazione e fuggì dalla stanza, temendo davvero che avrebbe ceduto all’emozione e si sarebbe messo a piagnucolare sulla spalla di Tonks.  
Si ricordò di quello che Tonks gli aveva donato poco prima e dell’uso che intendeva farne, così si diresse verso la cucina per prendere pastelli e fogli. Ted e Andromeda stavano discutendo, vide intimorito, ma i sacchetti della spesa posati sul tavolo non gli permettevano di vedere granché.  
“Non permetterò che faccia del male al mio nipotino, non ci sarà un’altra vita distrutta a causa sua!” disse Andromeda, e poi urlò. “Avada Kedavra!”  
Remus si sentì male, le parole erano chiaramente riferite a lui. La donna probabilmente stava provando la sua destrezza nel padroneggiare le Maledizioni Senza Perdono, pregustando il momento in cui le avrebbe scagliate contro quel mostro del genero.  
Pensò di mettersi nel raggio di azione della bacchetta, sarebbe stato un sollievo. Ma non era tipo da suicidarsi a quel modo, inoltre aveva ancora qualcosa da fare prima di chiudere con la sua inutile esistenza.  
Formulò mentalmente, restando nascosto:  
“Accio pastelli,” e tornò da Tonks.  
“Che vuoi fare con quelli?” gli domandò lei, seduta a terra con la schiena appoggiata alla sponda del letto.  
“Posso farti un ritratto?” le chiese Remus.  
Tonks strinse gli occhi, respirando a singhiozzi. Riprese il controllo a fatica e lo guardò con un sorriso dolcissimo sul volto pallido.  
“Come vuoi.”  
I suoi capelli erano tornati rosa, anche se di una tonalità molto tenue.  
Remus si sedette davanti a lei a gambe incrociate, aprì l’album e lo posò davanti a sé. Iniziò a disegnare con la schiena curva, chino sul foglio. Disegnò il volto della moglie con la consapevolezza che dal giorno successivo e per il resto della sua vita il ritratto sarebbe stato l’unico modo di poterlo vedere.  
Tacquero per tutto il tempo che gli servì per terminare il disegno e Tonks non smise un attimo di sorridere. Sapeva che lui se ne sarebbe andato e soffriva, ma ebbe lo stesso la forza di donargli quello splendido sorriso. La amava così tanto!  
Quando finalmente Remus le porse il figlio, lei esclamò colpita:  
“Ehi, che talento!”  
“Sai che riesco bene in tutto quello che faccio,” scherzò lui.  
“Certo che lo so,” replicò Tonks seria.  
Remus la raggiunse a carponi e la baciò per l’ultima volta. Assaporò le sue labbra piene e calde, notando appena che i capelli del ritratto e quelli di lei mutarono, per la durata del bacio, in un brillante rosa cicca.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tonks aveva ceduto a un sonno agitato e Remus ne aveva approfittato per portare a termine le ultime incombenze prima di andarsene. Recuperò le sue misere cose e le infilò in un borsone, dopo averlo vuotato di quel poco che era riuscito a comprare per il figlio, che ammonticchiò in un angolo.  
Si avvicinò cautamente al letto e posò sulla guancia di Tonks un bacio leggero e, trattenendo a stento le lacrime, ne posò un secondo sul suo ventre, appena sotto l'ombelico.  
Uscendo notò un cerchio bianco sul pavimento della cucina. Lo sollevò perplesso: era una luna del tutto simile a quelle disegnate sui calendari, ma gigantesca.  
Tornò in camera e la appese alla sponda del lettino del figlio con un incantesimo di adesione.  
“Il mio bimbo...” mise tutto il suo affetto in quelle tre parole. “A te la luna non farà del male, non ti farà del male… non ti farà del male,” pregò intensamente e puntò la bacchetta sul piccolo materasso.  
Tonks si era svegliata.  
“Quando torni?” domandò.  
“Non tornerò,” le rispose guardandola di sfuggita. I capelli grigi, gli occhi tristi.  
“Tornerai!” affermò lei con convinzione.  
“Non mi aspettare.”  
“ _Noi_ ti aspettiamo Remus. Tutti e due.”  
Remus scosse il capo e serrò i denti. Si mise la borsa in spalla e con enorme fatica uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi.  
Era già sulla soglia di casa quando sentì Tonks piangere, il suo dannato udito! Singhiozzava così forte che sembrava stesse per strangolarsi. Remus chiuse i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani e appena fuori, con ancora il pianto disperato della moglie nelle orecchie, si Smaterializzò.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus sapeva cosa fare: le probabilità che aveva di uccidere Greyback erano irrisorie, senza contare che aveva avuto la dimostrazione che lui non era l’unico mannaro a essere a conoscenza della gravidanza di Tonks.  
Per non parlare di Bellatrix, poi…  
Doveva accertarsi che Harry portasse a termine la missione che gli aveva affidato Silente nel più breve tempo possibile, perché solo con la sconfitta di Voldemort sua moglie e suo figlio avrebbero avuto qualche possibilità di sopravvivere. Inoltre si cullava nell’idea che se Harry gli avesse permesso di aiutarlo, se avesse avuto la possibilità di contribuire direttamente alla fine di Voldemort, forse il Mondo Magico sarebbe stato un po' più clemente nei suoi confronti: a suo figlio doveva venire risparmiata la vergogna di avere un essere considerato senz'anima come padre.  
Purtroppo la situazione aveva preso subito una brutta piega.  
“Quindi adesso molli lei e il bambino per fuggire con noi?” sbottò Harry.  
Erano seduti nell’appartamento di Grimmauld Place e Harry, Hermione e Ron erano schierati all’altro capo della tavola.  
Remus era furioso, Harry lo guardava con aria sprezzante ergendosi a giudice di una situazione che non era in grado di comprendere neanche marginalmente.  
Cosa ne sapeva lui di quello che si provava ad amare con tutto se stesso una donna e non poter gioire con lei per il frutto del loro amore? Sentirsi scoppiare il petto per la commozione nel percepire il minuscolo cuore del tuo bimbo battere in sincrono con quello della persona che ami di più al mondo, ma capire che la felicità che provi è sbagliata? Avere la consapevolezza che in cambio di tanto amore tu puoi elargire solo sofferenza?  
Nulla. Harry era il Prescelto, in futuro i suoi figli avrebbero portato il suo cognome con orgoglio, e con altrettanto orgoglio avrebbero parlato del padre.  
Remus balzò in piedi rovesciando la sedia e represse a stento un ringhio.  
Non ne poteva davvero più. Tutti avevano un limite di sopportazione, persino lui.  
Si morse violentemente il labbro in un gesto di frustrazione molto umano, ma se ne pentì subito. Il sapore del sangue unito alla rabbia lo fece barcollare accecato dal piacere, ricordandogli che lui umano non era.  
“Non capisci che cosa ho fatto a mia moglie e al mio bambino non ancora nato? Non avrei mai dovuto sposarla, ho fatto di lei una reietta!” Con un calcio colpì la sedia riversa a terra. “Tu mi hai visto sempre solo in mezzo ai miei compagni dell’Ordine o sotto la protezione di Silente a Hogwarts! Non sai come gran parte del Mondo Magico considera le creature come me! Quando vengono a sapere della mia condizione non mi rivolgono nemmeno la parola!  
Non capisci quello che ho fatto? Perfino la sua famiglia è disgustata dal nostro matrimonio, quali genitori vorrebbero che la loro unica figlia sposasse un lupo mannaro? E il bambino... il bambino…”  
Si prese i capelli tra le mani, era fuori di sé, schiacciato da quello che non aveva mai osato confessare ad alta voce nemmeno a se stesso. La testa gli scoppiava e sentiva la propria voce, già naturalmente roca, diventare simile a un ringhio, terribilmente somigliante a quella di Greyback.  
“Quelli come me di solito non si riproducono! Sarà come me, ne sono sicuro… non me lo perdonerò mai, ho deliberatamente corso il rischio di trasmettere la mia disgrazia a un innocente! E se per miracolo non sarà come me, allora starà meglio, cento volte meglio senza un padre del quale si dovrà sempre vergognare!”  
Si rese conto confusamente che Hermione stava piangendo, l’aveva sicuramente spaventata, era solo una ragazzina e lui aveva toccato definitivamente il fondo.  
“Remus! Non dire così… nessun bambino potrebbe mai vergognarsi di te!” la sentì dire con impeto.  
Hermione, tanto intelligente e dal cuore così grande.  
Harry invece lo stava fissando disgustato, uno sguardo che era abituato a ricevere, ma vederselo rivolgere da un ragazzo a cui voleva bene e che mai lo aveva trattato come facevano gli altri maghi lo turbò profondamente.  
“Oh, non lo so, Hermione, io mi vergognerei di lui.”  
Le parole ebbero su Remus l’effetto di un ceffone.  
“…mio padre è morto per cercare di proteggere mia madre e me,” disse Harry, “e tu pensi che ti direbbe di abbandonare tuo figlio per venire all’avventura con noi?”  
“Come… come osi?” gli ringhiò contro Remus. “Il desiderio di… di pericolo o gloria personale… non c’entra… come osi insinuare una simile…”  
“Credo che tu ti senta un po’ scavezzacollo, ti è venuta voglia di prendere il posto di Sirius. Non l’avrei mai creduto, l’uomo che mi ha insegnato a combattere i Dissennatori… un _codardo_.”  
Per un momento, solo un momento, Remus pensò di saltargli addosso e gettarlo a terra e… e… e nella confusione mentale in cui era precipitato vennero a galla le parole che gli aveva rivolto Ted poco tempo prima:  
“Perché non lo hai atterrato subito con un incantesimo? Credevo che tu fossi un _mago_!”  
Remus estrasse la bacchetta e colpì Harry, scaraventandolo contro la parete della stanza. Il ragazzo non era neppure riuscito a sfiorare la propria arma, figuriamoci a estrarla per … Expelliarmus! L’unico incantesimo che sembrava essere in grado di formulare!  
Remus abbandonò Grimmauld Place, ignorando i richiami di Hermione e si Materializzò ai margini della foresta dove sapeva che bivaccava il branco di Greyback. La nebbia stava calando e non c’era anima viva nei dintorni.  
Harry era un inetto! Erano nelle mani di un ragazzo la cui unica capacità straordinaria era quella di saper volare bene a cavalcioni di una stupida scopa! Non era stato capace di difendersi da un patetico incantesimo scagliato da un ancora più patetico Remus Lupin! Come avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggere Voldemort? Era carne da macello, lo erano tutti...  
Le gambe gli cedettero e cadde in ginocchio nell’erba fradicia di umidità. Non c’era nessuno che potesse vederlo, nessuno che potesse sentirlo. Si mise le mani nei capelli e urlò. Urlò a pieni polmoni tutta la sua rabbia, disperazione e paura, lacerandosi con le unghie la cute della testa e scendendo con gli artigli lungo il viso, aprendosi solchi profondi nella pelle. Urlò pensando: sei un lupo mannaro! Fai quello che farebbe un lupo, ferisci e ringhia!  
Era tutto quello che si meritava di essere, l’unica cosa che meritava.  
Sarebbero morti tutti, avrebbe potuto tornare da Tonks, tenere tra le braccia almeno una volta il loro bimbo prima che fossero spazzati via. Ma si meritava di morire da solo!  
Cosa aveva fatto a Tonks? La sua piccola… la rivide smunta e pallida con i capelli grigi e gli occhi pieni di dolore.  
Urlò fino a che non ebbe più voce, la gola in fiamme che gli impediva di deglutire.  
Si lasciò cadere a faccia a terra nell’erba bagnata, con il terriccio che gli entrava in bocca. A faccia in giù come la luna di carta nella cucina di casa sua. Con il viso premuto nell’erba come quando Greyback e gli altri lupi mannari lo avevano aggredito.  
La nausea lo assalì e capì di stare per svenire. Mentre un nugolo di macchioline nere lo accecavano fu grato all'incoscienza che stava per sopraffarlo. Non voleva sentire più nulla, non era umano, aveva il diritto di non sentire nulla.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tonks si alzò dal letto. Remus si era Smaterializzato sull’uscio di casa, diretto chissà dove.  
Si reggeva a mala pena in piedi e per la prima volta dall'inizio della gravidanza la nausea la assalì.  
Scoprì che lettino era montato e che dietro di esso erano ammucchiati vestitini, biberon, pacchi di pannolini, qualche giocattolo.  
Si sorresse alle sbarre del lettino, inghiottendo salatissime lacrime.  
Abbassò il capo, appoggiando il mento al dorso delle mani e con la vista offuscata vide un foglio posato sul materasso, colorato a tinte allegre. Si asciugò gli occhi nella manica del pigiama e provò a mettere a fuoco il disegno: un neonato steso a pancia in giù dormiva tranquillo, con i pugnetti premuti sulle guance paffute, una tutina azzurra e i capelli che cambiavano colore a ogni respiro.  
“Oh, mio Dio…” gemette.  
Appesa alle sbarre del letto c'era una luna piena. Incombeva sul bambino addormentato, che continuava a dormire sereno.  
“La luna non ha nessun effetto sul nostro bambino, Remus,” mormorò Tonks come se lui fosse lì, al suo fianco. “Lo vedi?”  
La disperazione prese di nuovo il sopravvento e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento.  
“Hai visto, Remus? Remus!” chiamò, ma lui non le rispose. “Ti prego, Remus. Remus!” si sentiva morire, lacerata dalla dolore.  
Non si accorse che i suoi genitori, sentendola piangere, erano entrati nella stanza.  
Percepì vagamente che la stringevano accarezzandole i capelli e si abbandonò all’abbraccio, fingendo che le braccia di suo padre fossero quelle del marito.  
“Non m-mi l-lasciare Remus.”  
La stretta si fece più salda  
“Sono qui.”  
Mai la voce di suo padre le era parsa così roca. Così bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Piton era seduto sulla scalinata di marmo bianco all'ingresso di Villa Malfoy e stava riflettendo sulle decisioni prese nelle ultime riunioni dei Mangiamorte. Una delle più eclatanti riguardava i Nati Babbani, obbligati a recarsi al Ministero e farsi registrare come tali per poi essere consegnati nelle putride mani dei Dissennatori con l'accusa di aver rubato, chissà come, la magia.  
Soffocò a stento una risata amara, che grosso cumulo di idiozie.  
Notò con la coda dell’occhio il giovane Malfoy scendere incerto due-tre gradini alla volta, fermarsi un istante e proseguire, a passetti tentennanti. Quando fu alla sua altezza affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni scrutando l’orizzonte, il volto cereo segnato da profonde occhiaie. Fece una smorfia, mantenendo lo sguardo alto.  
“Ha sentito, professore?”  
“Cosa, Draco?”  
“Mia cugina… lei… per Merlino, che schifo! Non c’è limite al peggio!”  
Piton tacque, attendendo paziente che proseguisse.  
“Lei…” si schiarì la voce, evidentemente a disagio. “Lei… si è fatta mettere incinta da quel lurido lupo mannaro!”  
Come faceva il ragazzo a saperlo? Piton aggrottò impercettibilmente la fronte, ignorando il brivido gelato che gli risaliva lungo la schiena.  
“Greyback lo ha detto alla mamma e a zia Bellatrix,” aggiunse corrucciato.  
Ah, ecco. Dannazione! Perché il mostro non aveva tenuto chiusa la sua zannuta boccaccia? Lo poteva immaginare mentre si faceva bello agli occhi delle due streghe, spacciando come sua la preziosa informazione. E aveva il coraggio di sostenere che fosse Lupin il leccapiedi dei maghi…  
“Le affermazioni di un lupo mannaro non sono attendibili,” fece notare tranquillamente al ragazzo.  
Draco si voltò verso di lui, irato.  
“Sono sposati! C’era da aspettarselo, no? Perché mai _quello_ avrebbe dovuto tenere l’uccello a posto?”  
Il ragazzo avvampò quando si rese conto che stava parlando di un suo ex insegnante ad un altro insegnante, e con quale linguaggio!  
“Mi scusi…” biascicò, fissandosi mortificato le scarpe. “Perché Ninfadora ha dovuto innamorarsi proprio del professor Lupin? Perché?” lo guardò di sottecchi. “Se le piacevano gli uomini più vecchi perché allora non ha scelto lei? Era il suo insegnante di Pozioni e una persona degna!”  
Piton era infastidito dall’ingenuità di Draco.  
Cosa credeva, che ci si potesse invaghire a comando in base a chi era più conveniente avere come consorte? Un uomo di una certa età valeva l’altro? Ovviamente no… come una splendida donna dagli occhi verdi non valeva l’altra, ed era unica in mezzo a centinaia di donne con occhi dello stesso colore.  
Inoltre la sola idea di avere una relazione amorosa con quell’impiastro di una strega lo inorridiva. Per molto tempo aveva creduto che tra Lupin e Lily ci fosse stato qualcosa, prima che lei si mettesse con Potter, qualcosa di intimo, cosa che gli aveva fatto odiare il lupo mannaro ancora di più. Ma si era sbagliato, era impossibile che un uomo potesse innamorarsi di quell'irritante ragazza _e_ della sua dolce Lily, Tonks non era neanche lontanamente all'altezza del suo unico amore.  
Certo, l’idea della faccia di Bellatrix se Piton, così vicino all’Oscuro Signore, avesse intrattenuto una relazione con la tanto odiata nipote… Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.  
Draco lo stava guardando con aria interrogativa, non capiva il perché del suo prolungato silenzio.  
“Quindi avrebbe dovuto scegliere me?” chiese curioso.  
Draco alzò le spalle.  
“Sempre meglio che quel pezzente di Lupin.”  
Non seppe se prendere la risposta come un complimento o un’offesa.  
“Non ti piaceva Lupin come insegnate? Ne erano tutti tanto entusiasti.”  
“Lo odiavo. Sempre con quello stupido sorriso. Lo insultavo sottovoce e lui mi guardava con un'espressione divertita. Se solo avesse sentito con che epiteti lo apostrofavo!”  
“Lui li sentiva, temo.”  
“Cosa?”  
“È come ti ho detto. Ti sentiva chiamarlo… come lo chiamavi? Pezzente? Avrai notato che si vestiva in maniera più miserabile del vostro Elfo Domestico, naturalmente.”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
“Come poteva sentirmi!” protestò.  
“È un lupo mannaro, Draco. Ha un udito molto più acuto del nostro.”  
“Non ha senso, per quale motivo allora non mi puniva?”  
Piton pensò a cosa avrebbe fatto lui se uno dei suoi allievi si fosse permesso di insultarlo, lo avrebbe punito con qualcosa di raccapricciante, probabilmente. Ma Lupin no, lui rideva! Aveva sempre pensato che fosse pessimo come professore, a ragione.  
“Evidentemente trovava le tue offese divertenti. Ha un senso dell'umorismo deviato, tuttavia ne è provvisto. Lo dimostra il fatto che si è invaghito di quell’essere bizzarro che è tua cugina.”  
Fece un mezzo sorriso e fu felice di vedere Draco scoppiare a ridere, dimenticando per un momento la pesante situazione in cui viveva. Lo vedeva sempre più deperito, non era un ragazzo forte e temeva che sarebbe presto crollato. Non doveva succedere, lo aveva sollevato dall'onere di uccidere Silente e non voleva che quel sacrificio tanto sofferto risultasse vano, inoltre provava, da sempre e senza un reale motivo, una sorta di affetto nei suoi confronti. Forse era l’odio comune per Potter che li univa.  
“Bene bene, che toccante quadretto.”  
Era la voce di Bellatrix e Piton ne fu subito infastidito.  
“Dunque hai saputo la lieta notizia? Ma che razza di mocciosa pervertita ha messo al mondo mia sorella? Ha preso senz’ombra di dubbio dal padre Nato Babbano, che spero di vedere presto avvizzire tra le braccia di un Dissennatore!” la donna arricciò le labbra, profondamente disgustata. “Riprodursi con un… un… è un abominio! Non permetterò che una sola goccia di sangue Black scorra nelle vene di un lurido semiumano!” tuonò, irritando un gruppo di pavoni che razzolavano in fondo alla scalinata, trascinando pigramente la lunga coda come uno strascico cangiante.  
“Keeoooo!” strillarono in coro. Erano tanto belli quanto irritanti, il loro verso era udibile a chilometri di distanza.  
“Basta!” ordinò perentoria Bellatrix, con il solo risultato di farli strillare ancora più forte.  
“Dannate _quaglie_!" sputò, puntando la bacchetta sui volatili. “Fanno baccano fin dalle quattro del mattino disturbando il mio riposo! Avada Kedavra!”  
Due pavoni esplosero in una nube di piume.  
“Ottimo lavoro, Lucius ne sarà entusiasta. Laggiù ci sono dei teneri leprotti e le daine che allattano i piccoli, dolci e indifesi come piacciono a te,” la schernì guadagnandosi un’occhiata di fuoco da parte della donna, che spostò con lentezza studiata la sua attenzione su Draco.  
“Finirò la mocciosa con le mie mani. E tu, Draco?”  
“Io… io cosa?” il viso del ragazzo si fece livido.  
“Non balbettare, dannazione! Sii uomo!”  
“Io sono un uomo,” protestò debolmente Draco.  
“Dimostramelo.”  
Cosa aveva in mente quella pazza? Piton osservava la scena inquieto, prevedeva qualcosa di molto spiacevole.  
“Come?”  
“Io ucciderò Ninfadora e tu ti occuperai dell’animale che si porta nel letto.”  
Draco perse anche quel poco di colore che aveva in viso.  
“Ma… m-ma Greyback… lo vuole per sé!”  
“Ma… ma… ma,” lo canzonò Bellatrix. “E a noi che ci importa di quello che vuole quel mostro? A lui daremo il bambino, con cui potrà trastullarsi a suo piacimento, l'importante è che dopo essersi divertito lo elimini.” Scoppiò in una risata tagliente che fece rabbrividire Piton sotto il mantello. Veramente voleva consegnare un neonato nelle grinfie di Greyback?  
“Scusami, Bellatrix,” intervenne, la voce fredda e posata. “Draco è solo un ragazzo, come pensi che possa eliminare Lupin?”  
“Come osi?” ringhiò lei. “Draco è un Purosangue, frutto dell’unione di due tra le più pure Casate di maghi. Pensi che non sia in grado di sconfiggere un lupo mannaro travestito da mago?”  
Draco tremava dietro la zia.  
“Lupin non è un mago da sottovalutare, te lo assicuro. C’è un perché se Silente, che non era uno sprovveduto, gli ha permesso di frequentare Hogwarts, unico esemplare della sua razza ad averci messo piede come allievo.”  
Bellatrix lo liquidò con un gesto sprezzante.  
“Durante la battaglia al Ministero ero troppo occupata a eliminare il suo grande amico, nonché mio amato cuginetto, per badare a lui.”  
“E non finirò mai di ringraziarti per avere tolto di mezzo quella feccia,” disse Piton. Non ebbe neppure bisogno di fingere: aveva superato molto facilmente la prematura dipartita di Black.  
“Lupin è una indecente e insulsa bestia, non un mago,” insistette Bellatrix  
“È entrambe le cose.”  
Draco annuì con convinzione, mentre la donna lo guardava in tralice. Evidentemente il misero fallimento con cui si era conclusa la sua unica missione da omicida gli era bastata come esperienza e non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con quelle faccende così sgradevoli.  
Inoltre vedeva che Draco era molto intimorito da Greyback, di riflesso doveva esserlo anche da Lupin.  
Rifletté velocemente su cosa dire, se giocava bene le sue carte forse poteva aiutare il ragazzo. Riteneva che Lupin avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per evitare di fargli del male, ma trovarsi nel bel mezzo di uno scontro quando non si era minimamente preparati significava mettere inutilmente a repentaglio la propria vita.  
“È l’unico professore di Hogwarts a essere riuscito a inculcare qualcosa in quella testa di legno di Potter. Solo per avergli insegnato a evocare un Patronus dovrebbe essere considerato un mago dalle considerevoli capacità.”  
In realtà lo considerava di poco al di sopra della mediocrità come mago e completamente scadente come insegnate, ma era certamente molto più preparato di Draco. Attese la risposta di Bellatrix, celando la propria impazienza.  
“Avada Kedavra!” strillò lei. Un altro pavone fu investito dal lampo di luce verde.  
La donna rise aspramente. “Molto divertente, sì. Potter è davvero una testa di legno… Tu conosci Lupin, lo conosci bene, vero? E da parecchi anni. Siete coetanei e Cissy mi ha raccontato dei simpatici scherzi che ti facevano il mannaro e i suoi amichetti a scuola.” Sfoggiò un sorriso soddisfatto, si stava godendo immensamente quel momento.  
Il suo scopo era umiliarlo, ma lui mantenne tranquillamente il contegno, non desiderava compiacerla in alcun modo.  
“Darai qualche consiglio a Draco su come eliminarlo. Greyback è ansioso di trovarlo per fargli le felicitazioni per il bambino, sai… aveva mandato un mannaro a Londra per pedinarlo ma a quanto sembra Lupin l’ha mezzo sbranato e mandato a morire in un ospedale Babbano.”  
A Draco cedettero le ginocchia e si lasciò cadere con malagrazia sui freddi scalini, gli occhi sbarrati.  
“Tuttavia ritiene che in un modo o nell’altro riuscirà a mettere mano su di lui e sulla mocciosa. Mi terrà informata. E quando li troverà gli farò consegnare Lupin a Draco perché lo finisca, sarà un modo di riscattarsi agli occhi dell’Oscuro Signore. Naturalmente permetterò alla dolce mammina di mettere al mondo il piccolo mostro prima di eliminarla e non mancherò di rassicurarla sulla vita, seppur breve, che aspetterà il suo cucciolo tra le amorevoli braccia di nonno Greyback!” Gonfiò le guance trattenendo le risa, sembrava già pregustare quel momento.  
Piton si sentì rivoltare lo stomaco, maledicendosi per l’incapacità che stava dimostrando nel mantenere il dovuto distacco in quella situazione.  
Lupin e Tonks non gli piacevano affatto. E allora perché si sentiva così turbato? Si ricordò di quando aveva sbeffeggiato la sciocca strega per il suo Patronus mutato di recente in un orrendo quadrupede zannuto. La soddisfazione che aveva provato nel definirlo _debole_ ben sapendo che la ragazza era molto provata dal timore di perdere Lupin, allora in missione tra i lupi mannari, per mano del sicuramente più potente Greyback.  
Ma dopo, nel suo alloggio a Hogwarts, aveva evocato il proprio Patronus e non aveva potuto non rivedere in lei se stesso.  
Forse era stato quello a spingerlo a salvare Lupin dal vile attacco alle spalle di Travers, voleva evitarle il dolore di dover vivere senza di lui. E ora poteva assistere impassibile allo scempio di un neonato innocente?  
Ma che diavolo aveva in mente Lupin, si era accoppiato come una bestia qual era senza pensare alle conseguenze, dannato idiota!  
Silente gli aveva insegnato che la vita del singolo perdeva importanza di fronte al bene comune. Cos'era la vita di un bambino non ancora nato se confrontata con quella di migliaia di maghi? Nulla. Anche se l’ultima volta era stato proprio un neonato a fare la differenza, a far sì che l’Oscuro Signore soccombesse.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
A Remus sembrava di essere sdraiato nell’erba da giorni, non che la cosa gli importasse granché. Il sole era alto nel cielo e picchiava forte, i raggi perpendicolari al terreno. Faceva caldo, ma lui tremava come prima del sorgere della luna piena.  
Si grattò il viso per terra, i graffi che si era procurato con le unghie da umano bruciavano molto di più di quelli ben più profondi che si infliggeva con gli artigli da licantropo.  
_'A dimostrazione del fatto che sono molto più bestia da umano che da mannaro'_ , pensò amareggiato.  
Si sentiva completamente svuotato, non riusciva a trovare un solo motivo per cui valesse la pena alzarsi. La testa gli doleva e non ricordava perché si era Materializzato in quel posto.  
Era solo, di nuovo, come dopo la morte di James e Lily. Ma questa volta non sarebbe sopravvissuto tredici anni per poi tornare a vivere, era tutto troppo penoso.  
La solitudine era stata la sua unica compagna per gran parte dell’esistenza, aveva imparato a conviverci, ma dopo aver vissuto una vita da normale essere umano gli risultava insostenibile.  
Si abbracciò il petto per darsi un po’ di conforto, immaginando Tonks stretta a lui ma sentendo solo le proprie costole pungergli le braccia.  
“Remus? Sei tu?”  
Era la voce di una donna, una donna molto giovane.  
“Stai male, Remus?”  
“Tonks?” L'immaginazione gli stava giocando un brutto tiro, ne era certo. Tonks era lì vicino a lui e la sua voce… Era strana, non sembrava affatto la sua voce.  
Pensò di stare delirando.  
“Cosa è Tonks?” gli chiese la voce.  
Remus aprì gli occhi e inquadrò un ventre gonfio coperto a mala pena da un logoro maglione rosa.  
Smise di respirare con un singhiozzo.  
"Ehi, Remus!” strillò la proprietaria del pancione, chinandosi in modo da avere il viso all’altezza del suo.  
Una gran massa di capelli ingarbugliati e dal colore indefinibile entrarono nella sua visuale.  
“Fenrir ti sta cercando, sai? Rimarrai qui per un po’? Mi sei mancato tanto!” la ragazzina si fermò un attimo per tirare il fiato. “Hai visto la novità?” Si indicò la pancia con orgoglio.  
Remus richiuse gli occhi, deluso. Pensava veramente che potesse essere Tonks? Patetico.  
“Stai male.”  
La ragazza si sdraiò accanto a lui e gli passò un braccio magro attorno alle spalle  
“Sei ubriaco?”  
Non le rispose. Cailin voleva solo essere gentile con lui, era da quando aveva abbandonato il branco che non la vedeva, e si stava comportando in maniera pessima ma non aveva la forza di darle retta.  
“Ma che hai?” Cailin lo annusò. “Non sai di roba alcolica,” disse scontenta. “Cos'hai allora? Eri sempre così gentile…”  
Gli prese i polsi aprendogli a forza le braccia e si accoccolò contro di lui.  
Sapeva che non c’era nulla di malizioso nel suo comportamento. Anche se nella foresta regnavano degrado e violenza i mannari stavano spesso in gruppetti di due o tre elementi, vicini vicini, a scambiarsi effusioni. Il contatto fisico, che in quei frangenti nulla aveva a che fare con il sesso, serviva a rinsaldare i legami e l’unità all’interno del branco.  
Lui non veniva mai coinvolto in questi rituali, naturalmente, così come era rifiutato per quello che era nel mondo dei maghi, allo stesso modo era emarginato in quello dei mannari per quello che avrebbe voluto essere. Portava chiari su di sé i segni che lo rendevano diverso, senza considerare i suoi discorsi sovversivi.  
Cailin era stata l’unica che aveva osato avvicinarsi a lui ed era solo una ragazzina. Era una delle preferite di Greyback e per questo le era assicurata una certa libertà. Remus l’aveva conquistata quando lo aveva scoperto giocherellare con un ciuffo d’erba stretto in pugno: lo faceva diventare blu, giallo, viola e rosa per poi gettarlo a terra e strappare un altro mazzetto provando varie tonalità, fino a scegliere ancora una volta il rosa. Già allora Tonks era nei suoi pensieri, già allora la stava facendo soffrire.  
Malgrado da adulto raramente avesse fatto uso della magia senza la bacchetta riusciva a padroneggiarla abbastanza bene, soprattutto se era l'emotività a guidarlo.  
Da quel giorno se l’era trovata sempre alle calcagna, per questo aveva evitato di fare altri incantesimi fino a che Cailin non gli aveva consegnato un maglioncino sgualcito e incolore.  
“A me piace il rosa,” aveva affermato.  
Remus aveva sorriso, fingendo di non capire.  
“Ehi! Mi hai sentito? Rosa!” gli aveva spinto il triste indumento sotto il naso.  
Era lo stesso maglione che indossava in quel momento.  
Cailin strinse Remus, premendogli contro il pancione: la sua gravidanza era più avanzata di quella di Tonks. L'uomo avvertì un guizzo contro il corpo.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
“Sentilo, il mio lupetto! Lo sai chi è il padre, solo lui ha diritto nel branco.”  
Certo, Greyback. Quando era presente, perché bastava che si allontanasse per una giornata e il diritto decadeva, chissà quanti di quelli che dichiarava essere suoi figli erano in realtà di qualcun altro. Ma nessuno avrebbe osato toccare Cailin.  
“E tu!” urlò prendendolo alla sprovvista. “Tu hai una moglie! Fenrir dice che è una strega!” alzò le braccia al cielo. “Una strega!” ripeté costernata. Scosse la testa, compatendolo. “E l’hai pure sistemata… ma bravo… Fenrir lo vuole, sai? Non si spiega come tu sia riuscito a riprodurti con un umano.”  
Remus trattenne il respiro, cercando disperatamente di non perdere di nuovo il filo dei pensieri, iniziava a ricordare perché si era Materializzato vicino alla tana dei mannari.  
“Fenrir desidera di più il tuo bambino che non il suo nella mia pancia,” la ragazza assunse un’espressione profondamente offesa. “Che ha di tanto speciale il tuo bambino? Che schifo, è un bastardo metà umano.”  
Il suo matrimonio e suo figlio riuscivano a mettere d'accordo umani e licantropi, uniti nel disprezzo. Remus fece leva sulle braccia e si mise seduto, il capo sorretto dalle mani.  
“Fenrir c’è in questo momento?” chiese.  
“Ciao, Cailin. Come stai? È da tanto che non ci vediamo!” disse lei in falsetto, guardandolo storto.  
La guardò smarrito, senza capire.  
“Svegliati, Rem! Una volta eri così gentile.”  
Aveva ragione, era stato molto maleducato. Ma Tonks… Si impose di non pensare a lei, doveva cercare di tornare in sé.  
“Scusami, Cailin. Sono felice per il tuo bimbo, ne saranno… ne saranno tutti entusiasti.”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Macché, il mio bambino è uno come un altro, niente di importante. Tutte le femmine del branco che possono riprodursi sono gravide, mica solo io.”  
A Remus si strinse il cuore. Cailin dimostrava non più di quindici anni, era lei stessa una bambina, ma si guardò bene dal farglielo notare.  
Si massaggiò stancamente la fronte.  
“Ti prego, dimmi dove è Fenrir. Ho bisogno di saperlo.”  
“Non c’è quasi mai.”  
“Dove va?”  
“A spasso con i maghi,” pronunciò la parola _maghi_ come se fosse un insulto. “A cercare… boh… come si dice,” si attorcigliò una ciocca di capelli attorno alle dita. “I delinquenti e i maghi… quelli sfigati…”  
“Cosa?” gli sembrava di avere la testa piena di ovatta, come dopo una notte insonne.  
“Sì, dai! Quelli che se li porta dai capi dei maghi gli danno una ricompensa.”  
Intuì che faceva parte di un gruppo di Ghermidori, ma quale onore per un mannaro. Sicuramente lui e tutti i membri dell’Ordine erano i principali ricercati dopo Harry, loro e i… maghi sfigati?  
“I Nati Babbani, vuoi dire? Sono ricercati?” Pensò inquieto a Ted.  
Lei schioccò la lingua.  
“Ecco, sì, quelli lì! Fenrir sa che il padre di quella strega di tua moglie è un coso lì, un Nato Babbano. Spera che se lo trova, trova anche lei. È andato a cercarlo a casa, i suoi amici maghi gli hanno detto dove vive, ma non l'ha trovato. Così hanno mandato Cormac a cercarvi ma non è più tornato.”  
La paura schiarì la mente di Remus. Si alzò in piedi barcollando, mise mano alla bacchetta e evocò un Patronus. Doveva avvertire Ted del pericolo.  
Un peloso animale argenteo apparve dinnanzi a lui e iniziò a correre sfiorando appena il terreno, per poi dissolversi nell’aria.  
Cailin buttò un’occhiata torva alla bacchetta, ma alla vista del Patronus non riuscì a nascondere lo stupore.  
“Wow!” esclamò, mentre lui già si stava allontanando con il borsone in spalla.  
“Te ne vai,” comprese delusa.  
“Sì”  
“Dove?”  
“Dove si incontra Fenrir con i maghi?” Di sicuro loro non si abbassavano a raggiungerlo nella foresta.  
Cailin mimò una ruota con le braccia.  
“Alla grossa casa con gli uccelli colorati.”  
Villa Malfoy. Sapeva dove si trovava, l’aveva tenuta d’occhio a lungo per conto dell'Ordine. Si rese conto che Cailin gli aveva aperto la borsa e ci stava sfacciatamente rovistando dentro.  
“Mi devi qualcosa, adesso.”  
“È giusto, mi hai aiutato. Cosa vuoi?” fece scivolare la borsa a terra.  
La ragazza spiegò il ritratto di Tonks.  
“Quello no,” reagì un po' troppo bruscamente Remus.  
“Te lo ridò!” lo apostrofò lei risentita, tornando a fissare il disegno. “È la tua strega?”  
“Sì.”  
“È vecchia.”  
L’osservazione gli strappò un sorriso.  
“Vecchia?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Che c’è?”  
“Sembra triste... i suoi capelli...”  
Remus aggrottò la fronte sbirciando suo malgrado il disegno. Era vero. Glielo sfilò di mano e appena toccò il foglio i capelli tornarono rosa.  
Rabbrividì.  
“Oh!” esclamò lei. “Ha i capelli come i ciuffi d’erba!” Si zittì osservandolo con la testa piegata da un lato.  
“I tuoi occhi luccicano,” sospirò sognante.  
Remus li nascose col palmo della mano, imponendosi di rallentare il respiro. Riprese il controllo a fatica, gli era stato sempre così facile controllarsi, ma ora… quanta fatica gli costava, ora.  
“Vorrei che Fenrir, o anche uno qualsiasi degli altri, guardasse me come tu guardi la tua strega.”  
“Si chiama Ninfadora,” gli sfuggì involontariamente.  
I capelli del ritratto divennero rosso fuoco, strappando un’altra esclamazione di entusiasmo alla ragazza.  
La Tonks di carta non parlava come i quadri di Hogwarts, non era abbastanza bravo da riuscire a dare voce ai ritratti, la sua tecnica era però sufficiente a permettere agli animali di esprimersi con una buona gamma di suoni: i cani abbaiavano, gli Ippogrifi stridevano, i leoni ruggivano.  
“Che bel nome.” Cailin sorrise, un sorriso che le illuminò i grandi occhi chiari. I lupi mannari che conosceva avevano quasi tutti gli occhi grandi e chiari.  
Un pensiero orribile gli attraversò la mente.  
“Fenrir non è tuo padre, vero?”  
La ragazza si rabbuiò.  
“No.”  
Era già qualcosa, ci mancava solo l’incesto. Da Greyback c’era da aspettarsi di tutto.  
“I tuoi genitori erano esseri umani?”  
“Sì”  
“Maghi?”  
“Mi sembra di sì.”  
“Il mannaro che ti ha morso…”  
“…Fenrir…”  
“… ti ha rapito portandoti lontano dai tuoi genitori?”  
“Sì. Loro non hanno protestato, ero piccola ma ricordo. Mi guardavano come se fossi diventata una cosa disgustosa, eppure Fenrir mi ha morso sulla spalla, non mi ha maciullato la faccia…”  
Remus non resistette all’impulso di abbracciarla, ma lei lo respinse con rabbia.  
“Meglio così, io odio i maghi! Tu non lo dirai a nessuno! Giura! Mi vergogno così tanto di loro...”  
Remus si irrigidì. Non poteva evitare di immaginare un altro bambino, suo figlio, patire la stessa vergogna a causa sua.  
Se lo immaginò già grande inveire contro di lui con la stessa voce e lo sguardo disgustato di Harry, accusandolo dell’imbarazzo che doveva sopportare a causa sua.  
Cailin era arrossita e stringeva i pugni, cercava di resistere al pianto. Raramente aveva visto qualcuno piangere nel branco, persino i bimbi più piccoli erano restii a mostrare tali debolezze. Non senza ragione… I deboli morivano.  
“Cailin…” iniziò esitante.  
“Non toccarmi!” ringhiò.  
“Scusa.” Distolse lo sguardo per non metterla in ulteriore imbarazzo.  
Lei tolse con foga alcuni vestiti dalla borsa, rovesciandone fuori gran parte del contenuto e scegliendo infine uno dei maglioni natalizi di Molly, blu con un leone dorato ricamato al centro.  
La ragazza vi sprofondò il viso, inspirando forte.  
“Questo adesso è mio, me lo sono meritata,” la voce dura spezzata subito da un lungo sospiro. “Non sa di foresta… ha lo stesso profumo del mio papà, me lo ricordo.” Abbassò il maglione, guardandolo timidamente, incerta se confidarsi o meno con lui.  
“Io una mamma e un papà li avrei voluti lo stesso, sai?” pareva profondamente combattuta. “Anche i miei genitori andavano bene. Non mi importa se erano degli schifosi maghi, se solo loro mi avessero amata almeno un pochino anche io avrei voluto loro bene,” tirò su rumorosamente con il naso prima di schioccargli un sonoro bacio sulla guancia. “Anche te e la tua strega con i capelli strani mi sareste andati bene.”  
Chissà, forse anche suo figlio... forse... dopotutto non faceva del male a nessuno se si illudeva un po'.  
Fece appena in tempo a cogliere un lampo nei suoi occhi prima che Cailin scappasse via, agilissima nonostante il pancione.  
Remus si rimise il borsone in spalla e pensò:  
“Villa Malfoy.”  
Doveva uccidere Greyback.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“Ninfadora, hai intenzione di rimanere a letto ancora per molto?”  
Andromeda osservò la figlia buttata sul letto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Pensò, cercando di essere ottimista, che se non altro aveva smesso di piangere. “Sto aspettando una risposta.”  
Niente. Non parlava e non aveva mangiato nulla da che Remus se ne era andato, tre giorni prima. Era molto pallida e sicuramente si sentiva male, ci era passata anche lei e sapeva che il digiuno in gravidanza non faceva che aumentare la nausea.  
Si avvicinò perplessa alla montagnola di oggetti adagiati alla rinfusa sul pavimento.  
“È evidente che tu e tuo marito non avete la minima idea di cosa serva a un neonato,” osservò. “I giocattoli potevano aspettare, ma un fasciatoio con bagnetto è necessario. Intendi lavare il piccolo nel lavandino della cucina?”  
Dora ruotò gli occhi verso di lei e pensò di scorgere nel suo sguardo un lampo di rabbia. Ottimo, il suo obiettivo era farla reagire.  
Si concentrò sul lettino, a chi dei due era venuta la magnifica idea di appiccicare alle sponde la luna che aveva strappato dal calendario?  
“Perché hai messo qui questa porcheria?”  
Dora fece segno di no con la testa. Il movimento evidentemente la disturbò perché si fece ancora più pallida.  
“Allora è stato Remus,” dedusse. “Ma che simpatico. Senso dell’umorismo piuttosto macabro, però.”  
C’era un foglio sul materasso, con sopra tracciato a delicate tinte pastello un bimbo che dormiva.  
“Oh...” mormorò commossa. Anche quella doveva essere opera di Remus, Dora era un disastro coi colori.  
Capiva perché la figlia si era innamorata di lui e si era dimostrato molto assennato scegliendo di andarsene per permettere alla sua famiglia di rifarsi una vita. Magari quando tutto quello sarebbe finito, se avessero vinto la guerra, sarebbero riusciti a trovare un modo per far sì che Remus potesse frequentare moglie e figlio. Convivere sarebbe stato troppo compromettente e dubitava che il Mondo Magico avrebbe mai accettato la loro unione.  
Peccato che la Pozione Polisucco funzionasse solo con gli umani, sarebbe stata una buona soluzione.  
Ted entrò nella stanza con una tazza di tè, si avvicinò a Dora e si accomodò sul letto accanto a lei. “Bevine almeno un sorso,” la pregò, ma lei gli voltò la schiena.  
Ted sospirò, aveva l’aspetto disfatto e i capelli arruffati. Non nascondeva la preoccupazione che nutriva per la ragazza.  
Andromeda guardò il marito con affetto: non sapeva quanto Dora potesse essere forte, ma lei ne era consapevole e l’avrebbe spronata a reagire in qualche modo.  
Una striscia luminosa fendette l’aria cogliendoli di sorpresa, persino Dora diede segni di vita alla vista del riflesso argenteo che colpì lo specchio sopra la cassettiera. Era un Patronus con le sembianze di un lupo.  
A chi poteva appartenere?  
Dora si alzò a sedere con gli occhi sgranati e l’aria speranzosa. Il Patronus parlò, con la voce di Remus:  
“Ted, Greyback e i Ghermidori ti cercano, nasconditi! Vogliono arrivare a Ninfadora tramite te!”  
Dora corse fino all’animale luminoso e provò ad afferrarlo, ma quello si dissolse lasciandola senza fiato, mentre incontrollabili singhiozzi la scuotevano.  
“Remus, dove sei?” mormorò.  
“Su, su adesso calmati,” disse Ted. Sembrava stesse riflettendo velocemente su cosa fare.  
“Greyback?” ripeté Andromeda, il lupo mannaro specializzato nel mordere bambini, quello che aveva rovinato la vita a suo genero.  
Se solo le fosse capitato tra le mani lo avrebbe ridotto a un cucciolo tremante prima di eliminarlo definitivamente. Nessuno si doveva permettere di toccare la sua famiglia!  
“Io me ne vado, Andromeda. Bada tu a Dora,” decise Ted.  
“Cosa?” il cuore le balzò in gola.  
“Hai sentito il messaggio di Remus.”  
“Ho sentito cosa ha detto uno stupido lupo argentato!” Andromeda cercò disperatamente una buona argomentazione per impedirgli di lasciarla. “Non siamo neppure sicuri che fosse il Patronus di Remus, potrebbe essere una trappola.”  
Dora scosse la testa.  
“Era di Remus. Gliel’ho visto evocare molte volte.”  
Ted le parlò dolcemente:  
“Andromeda, devo andarmene, lo capisci, vero?”  
Capiva, ma non le importava. Non si era mai separata dal marito da quando si erano sposati, era dura ammetterlo per una donna forte e indipendente come lei, ma si sentiva persa all'idea di non potersi addormentare accanto a lui ogni sera.  
“Dove andrai?” gli chiese con una smorfia.  
“Mi darò alla macchia, credo,” un sorriso triste accompagnò le parole di Ted. “Me la caverò”  
Dora si era alzata da terra.  
“Te ne vai anche tu?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
Ted l’abbracciò forte.  
“Coraggio, bambina, si sistemerà tutto. Promettimi che ti comporterai bene, non farmi andar via col timore che tu possa stare male. Ti prego.”  
Lei annuì piano, strusciando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
Rimasero sedute a lungo sul letto di Dora in attesa che Ted radunasse le sue cose e le stipasse in una borsa. Due donne accomunate, a quanto pareva, dallo stesso destino. Un matrimonio considerato immorale, i propri uomini costretti a lasciarle per evitare di metterle in pericolo.  
Presa dallo sconforto, Andromeda pensò che gli ultimi avvenimenti potessero essere una punizione nei suoi confronti per aver pensato che era giusto che Remus lasciasse Dora.  
Giusto per il bambino, per lo meno.  
Adesso sapeva cosa provava la figlia e tutte le sue certezze stavano crollando.  
Ted riapparve sulla porta con una borsa in spalla.  
“Oh, Ted!” Andromeda non si trattenne, corse tra le sue braccia e lo baciò come non lo baciava da molto tempo, con una passione frutto della disperazione.  
“Non mi abbandonare,” lo supplicò sottovoce.  
“Non fare così, Dromeda… tornerò.”  
“Promettimelo!”  
Lui sorrise senza dire nulla.  
Una terribile sensazione l’assalì. Pensò di estrarre la bacchetta e Schiantarlo, Pietrificarlo, qualunque cosa pur di impedirgli di uscire di casa. Dora aspettava il suo turno di salutare il padre e spostarsi per permetterglielo le costò una fatica non indifferente.  
Dopo un lungo abbraccio lasciò anche lei con una carezza. Sempre in silenzio uscì e Andromeda lo sentì Smaterializzarsi, chiedendosi afflitta quando lo avrebbe rivisto.  
Ricacciò indietro le lacrime anche se si sentiva morire dal dolore.  
Dora invece le lasciava scorrere lungo le guance, senza curarsi di nasconderle e con voce ferma nonostante il pianto le disse:  
“Fa male, vero? Non fingere che non sia così. Fa male,” la fissò negli occhi e con una punta di compatimento concluse. “Merlino, quanto mi ricordi Remus quando ti comporti così…”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Finalmente Dora aveva ripreso a mangiare. Di malavoglia e poco, ma mangiava, l’aveva promesso al padre.  
Andromeda non dormiva da che Ted le aveva abbandonate e si sentiva esausta. Quando, nella semi incoscienza del primo sonno, allungava un braccio verso la parte del letto dove dormiva Ted e incontrava il materasso vuoto e freddo, tornava vigile con una terribile angoscia che non la lasciava più per il resto della notte.  
Malgrado questo, di giorno si sforzava di essere forte, non intendeva lasciarsi andare e mettersi a frignare davanti alla già provata Dora.  
Sospirò mestamente, si vergognava delle proprie debolezze.  
Sua figlia, si disse, era in una situazione ben peggiore della sua.  
Si soffermò a osservarla, la sua pancia era ormai ben visibile sotto i vestiti, di quanti mesi poteva essere?  
“Ninfadora?”  
“Mmh.”  
“Quando dovrebbe nascere il bambino? Cosa ti hanno detto i Guaritori?”  
“Quali Guaritori?”  
“Quelli che ti hanno visitata, ovviamente.”  
Lei scosse la testa senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
“Nessuno mi ha visitata, ho fatto uno di quei test che vendono nelle farmacie Babbane”.  
Che razza di incosciente! Aveva per figlia una totale incosciente!  
“Ninfadora! Sai almeno di quanti mesi è la gravidanza?”  
L'altra si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza, lasciandola allibita.  
“Allora?” la incitò. Capiva che non avesse voglia di parlare, ma non ne poteva più delle sue risposte evasive. Non stavano discutendo del tempo meteorologico, ma di suo figlio!  
“E come faccio a saperlo, mamma? Da quando ci siamo messi assieme io e... e…” si morse le labbra, sforzandosi di non rincominciare a piangere. “Io e Remus facevamo... lo sai... con una tale frequenza che mi riesce difficile stabilire una data. Aspetta.” Aprì una mano a ventaglio e contò velocemente con le dita, concentratissima. “No, non mi ci raccapezzo.”  
Andromeda le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Mi sembra che neanche tu e papà vi siate risparmiati, sei rimasta incita praticamente subito!” sbottò Dora.  
Che sfacciata!  
“Tieni a freno la lingua. Mio marito, ti ricordo, è un umano e tu non sei frutto di una svista, sei stata voluta. E se proprio lo vuoi sapere la nostra vita sessuale è ancora intensa e appagante. Malgrado questo avrai notato che non sforno bebè ogni nove mesi e sono abbastanza giovane da averne ancora. Ma sai…” scelse con cura le parole, per farle capire che sciocca era stata a cacciarsi in quel guaio. “Esistono metodi efficaci per evitare le gravidanze indesiderate, supponevo che tu li conoscessi, a ventiquattro anni suonati.”  
Dora fece una smorfia, i capelli sfumarono dal grigio, al viola, fino al nero più cupo.  
“Pensavamo che non potessimo averne, ne eravamo sicuri!” i capelli le scolorirono per poi esplodere in un violento magenta, mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani, gemendo. “Per favore mamma, te lo chiedo in ginocchio, non parlarmi mai più della vita sessuale tua e di papà, avete una certa età, ormai. È terribile solo pensarci e io ho già la nausea!”  
Andromeda, offesa, sorvolò sulla leggerezza con cui figlia e genero avevano liquidato la loro capacità o meno procreare, per ribattere:  
“Ah. Adesso io e papà avremmo addirittura una certa età?”  
“Cambiamo argomento, ti prego,” la supplicò Dora.  
“Ti ricordo che abbiamo solo sette anni più di tuo marito, e che lui sia stato così, come dire… _attivo_ non ti ha disturbata, mi sembra.”  
Dora sbirciò tra le dita aperte delle mani, lanciandole un’occhiata truce.  
Godendo soddisfatta della reazione della figlia - finalmente era di nuovo viva! - pensò: _'Accio mantelli'._  
Dovevano sistemare una questione importante.  
“Vestiti,” le ordinò lanciandole il mantello, che la colpì in faccia.  
“Ehi!” protestò  
“Muoviti.”  
“Dove andiamo?”  
“Al San Mungo, ovviamente.”  
Dora scagliò a terra il mantello.  
Perché si ostinava a provocarla? Senza Ted a fare da pacere tra loro due la situazione poteva degenerare e diventare pericolosa.  
“Ma non capisci che non posso?” le urlò la ragazza.  
“E perché no?”  
“Faranno delle domande! Chiederanno chi è il padre del bambino... e se vedessero il bambino durante la visita e lui fosse…” si mise la mani nei capelli. “Fosse... strano?”  
Andromeda pensò ammirata che la figlia era la donna più coraggiosa che avesse mai conosciuto. Uno degli incubi ricorrenti delle donne in attesa era quello che il piccolo potesse avere delle deformità, nel caso di Dora era più che una semplice preoccupazione campata per aria.  
Eppure lei se ne era fatta una ragione fin da subito, accettando la possibilità senza rifiutare il bimbo.  
Al contrario di Remus, anche se lui, più che rifiutare il figlio, sembrava rifiutare se stesso.  
“Mi conoscono,” la rassicurò addolcendo la voce. “Lo sai che ho lavorato lì fino a non molto tempo fa, non faranno domande indiscrete.”  
Il San Mungo era più caotico del solito. La guerra imperversava e Guaritori stremati si trascinavano lungo i corridoi, scansando la gente in attesa di notizie che tentava di fermarli.  
Andromeda adocchiò Michael, era stato uno dei suoi responsabili. Lo chiamò, ma venne ignorata. Con noncuranza lo afferrò per una manica del camice e lo trascinò in un angolo relativamente tranquillo del corridoio, sorda alle sue proteste.  
“Ah! Sei tu, Andromeda. Piacere di rivederti, spero tornerai presto ad aiutarci, ne abbiamo un gran bisogno. Ma ora, come vedi, non ho tempo.” Cercò di divincolarsi senza successo.  
Andromeda indicò Dora.  
“Questa è mia figlia.”  
La ragazza gli strinse la mano.  
“Tonks,” si presentò.  
“Tonks?” ripeté lui, perplesso.  
Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ninfadora. Si chiama Ninfadora. Aspetta un bambino e voglio che venga visitata. Immediatamente.”  
Sfilò appena la bacchetta dal mantello, notando soddisfatta che il Guaritore l’aveva notata e pareva atterrito.  
“D’accordo. Se mi vuoi seguire Ninfad…”  
“Non si azzardi a chiamarmi così!” urlò lei, furiosa.  
“…Tonk…” tentò di nuovo, gettando occhiate preoccupate alle due donne.  
Andromeda sbuffò, pestando impaziente un piede a terra. Era così irritante l'insistenza della figlia nel rifiutare il proprio nome.  
A voler essere pignoli, Tonks non era neppure più il suo cognome, da che si era sposata.  
L’uomo, preso tra due fuochi, tacque, ritenendola la cosa meno pericolosa da fare.  
Lo seguirono nella disperata ricerca di una stanza che non fosse stipata di gente. Si infilarono in una porta socchiusa, solo un bambino pallidissimo occupava il locale, malgrado ci fossero altri cinque letti liberi.  
“Ecco, siedi qui. A quando risale l'ultima visita?”  
“A mai,” disse Dora. Non si stava mostrando molto collaborativa.  
“Non si è ancora fatta visitare, quest’incosciente, non conosce neppure la data approssimativa del concepimento,” spiegò Andromeda.  
L’uomo tirò la tenda divisoria tra i letti, per assicurare loro un po’ di intimità.  
“Ora esci un attimo, Andromeda. Visito tua figlia. Ho bisogno di concentrarmi, l’incantesimo che devo fare per controllare il feto è molto complesso.”  
Non replicò, sentendosi improvvisamente molto triste. Dora non aveva accanto a sé Remus, lui avrebbe dovuto essere lì in quel momento, tenerle la mano, tradendo tutta l’emozione che si confaceva a un bravo neo-papà.  
Come Ted, che tanti anni prima era scoppiato in lacrime alla sua prima visita dal Guaritore, andando avanti a singhiozzare come un bambino per diverso tempo, con un sorriso assolutamente idiota e l’aria di chi non stava più nella pelle dalla gioia.  
Pregò che il piccolo non fosse strano, Remus, quando non c’era la luna piena, era normale, dopotutto.  
Michael la richiamò con voce gentile. Era ancora sull’uscio della porta quando l’uomo le porse una fotografia in bianco e nero che sembrava avere la consistenza del fumo. Una macchia scura pulsava all’interno di una macchia grigio chiaro più grande, dai morbidi bordi irregolari.  
La osservò con più attenzione, riuscendo a distinguere il profilo di un naso, le manine, le gambe in movimento.  
Trattenne il respiro fino a che la necessità di aria non fu tale da obbligarla a riprendere a respirare.  
“Oh, Ninfadora.”  
La ragazza era seduta sul letto con uno strano sorriso, gli occhi lucidi e le mani intrecciate sulla pancia.  
“Il bambino nascerà alla fine di aprile,” disse il Guaritore aprendo la tenda e dandole una bonaria pacca sulla spalla, per poi dirigersi verso il piccolo paziente ospitato in fondo alla stanza.  
Andromeda prese le mani della figlia tra le sue, stringendogliele con trasporto.  
“È perfetto,” le mormorò commossa all’orecchio.  
Dora rise tra le lacrime, una risata felice! Finalmente uno spiraglio di luce, grigio e sfocato, ma vivo e con un cuore pulsante.  
“Remus non è qui,” mormorò Dora. “Ma lui sentiva il suo cuore già da tempo, ora io lo posso vedere,” accarezzò la foto che Andromeda le aveva posato in grembo. “Sarà come lui, ne sono certa.”  
Andromeda sentì l’angoscia montarle dentro, come le succedeva la notte quando si accorgeva che Ted non era lì accanto a lei.  
“Come lui? Intendi un…”  
“Intendo adorabile, tenero e buono.”  
Fece un gran sorriso che spinse Andromeda a prenderla tra le braccia e per un attimo i loro problemi scomparvero.  
Superata l’emozione, con la foto del nipotino appoggiata al petto, si avvicinò al Guaritore per ringraziarlo. Andromeda era brusca, ma non maleducata.  
L’uomo stava medicando la ferita al braccio del bambino, il quale, senza lamentarsi, fissava il soffitto, i grandi occhi azzurri vacui.  
“Cosa gli è successo?” non riuscì a impedirsi di chiedere.  
L’uomo sospirò.  
“Piuttosto che dormire in questa stanza, i pazienti preferiscono sdraiarsi sulle lettighe in corsia,” indicò la ferita. “Morso. Fenrir Greyback. Di _nuovo_.”  
Greyback. Dora trasalì al suo fianco e con una mano scostò delicatamente i capelli sudati dalla fronte del piccolo. Era percorsa da profondi tagli.  
Passò lo sguardo dalla foto di suo nipote, ancora nel ventre materno, al viso del bambino, inquieta.  
Brutte ferite sul viso di un bambino. Sul viso di quel bambino e su quello di un altro, tanti anni prima…  
Hogwarts, quel giorno poco prima di Natale.  
Andromeda e sua madre erano andate a prendere Narcissa a scuola per trascorrere le vacanze in famiglia e lei ne aveva approfittato per andare a salutare il suo cuginetto preferito, allora dodicenne. Sirius stava giocando a palle di neve con altri tre bambini. Le era corso incontro dandole un grosso bacio sulla guancia, assicurandosi prima che i suoi amici lo stessero guardando.  
“Vi piace la mia fidanzata?” aveva chiesto loro sfoggiando un sorriso spavaldo.  
Il bambino biondo e cicciottello aveva spalancato la bocca, mentre gli altri due erano scoppiati a ridere.  
“Peter, chiudi quella bocca o ci si infilerà un gufo!” aveva scherzato Sirius.  
Il ragazzino con i capelli castano chiaro un po’ trascurati aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Sembrava malato, troppo magro e con il viso segnato da graffi recenti sotto cui si intravedevano cicatrici di vecchia data.  
Accorgendosi di essere osservato, il ragazzino aveva sprofondato il viso nella sciarpa a strisce rosse e oro, e Andromeda si era data dell’idiota insensibile per averlo messo in imbarazzo.  
Ma il bambino l’aveva stupita facendole un mezzo inchino e allungando la mano verso di lei.  
“Lunastorta è sempre così educato, un vero signore,” gli aveva confidato Sirius, sottintendendo che per lui quelli era gravissimi difetti. “Non ha mai frequentato altri ragazzi prima di venire a Hogwarts, e gli adulti con il loro modo di fare hanno avuto una gran brutta influenza su di lui.”  
“Lunastorta?” che razza di nome... ma lei amava i nomi particolari, in quel momento gli era sovvenuto il nome ideale per una sua eventuale figlia femmina, che a Ted piacesse o meno, l’avrebbe chiamata Ninfadora! Era un nome a cui stava pensando già da un po’, ma mai come in quel momento le era sembrato così azzeccato.  
Il bambino aveva ammiccato, il sorriso gli illuminava i grandi occhi chiari cancellando i graffi e le cicatrici che gli deturpavano il viso.  
“Remus,” si era presentato. “Lunastorta è solo un soprannome.”  
“Piacere, Andromeda,” aveva preso la sua mano, stupendosi della forza con cui aveva ricambiato la stretta.  
Narcissa era sbucata dal porticato chiamandola a voce alta, sembrava avere una gran fretta, ma accorgendosi della presenza di Sirius si era fermata con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Non è stato sufficiente farti smistare nella Casa sbagliata? Frequentare _quelli_ , non mi sembra una buona idea. Potter è Purosangue, ma gli altri due...” emise un verso sprezzante a bocca chiusa.  
Andromeda le aveva pizzicato un braccio, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata maligna. Narcissa si era ricomposta in fretta, alzando il naso al cielo con aria di superiorità.  
Litigare con Bellatrix, pensò, sarebbe stato decisamente più soddisfacente.  
Peter aveva abbassato la testa e si era messo a strascicare i piedi sulla neve gelata, mentre Remus si era limitato a sbattere le palpebre, sempre col sorriso.  
Sirius in compenso si era infiammato, aveva estratto la bacchetta in un lampo, mentre passava l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle di Remus, imitato dal bambino con gli occhiali, che aveva stretto Peter.  
“Non ti permettere, Cissy.”  
Lei aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, guardandolo con sufficienza.  
“Peter è divertente e Remus è fichissimo!”  
“Ah!”  
“Oh sì, lo è. Non puoi neanche immaginarti quanto. Fossi in te non mi _azzannerei_... emh... azzarderei a offenderlo, è un consiglio.” Aveva scoperto i denti e alzato una mano atteggiandola a artiglio, ringhiando sommessamente.  
Ora le parole del cugino avevano un senso per lei e anche lo sguardo preoccupato che gli aveva lanciato l’amico, in quel momento gli era sembrato solo il gioco stupido di un bambino.  
Remus, imitato in così malo modo, gli aveva dato uno spintone facendolo ruzzolare nella neve, per poi dire, serio: “Ah sì, lo confesso. So nasconderlo bene, ma sono dannatamente fico!” Stringeva le labbra per trattenere le risa.  
Da adulto avrebbe perfezionato la sua capacità di ironizzare su ogni argomento, fino a riuscire a rimanere serio qualunque idiozia dicesse, rifletté Andromeda.  
Suo cugino nel frattempo si era rialzato e si era gettato addosso a Remus, imitato poco dopo dagli altri due ragazzini.  
“Maschi…” aveva sospirato indignata Narcissa.  
Strano il destino, chi avrebbe mai immaginato, allora, che di quel bambino, proprio di lui, si sarebbe perdutamente innamorata sua figlia? In fondo aveva deciso il suo nome nel momento in cui Remus gli veniva presentato. Non seppe valutare se la coincidenza fosse più romantica o inquietante.  
Lunastorta. Sorrise.  
“Ce la farà?” la voce di Dora la fece bruscamente riemergere dai ricordi e le spense il sorriso, decisamente fuori luogo in quel frangente.  
Vide il Guaritore scuotere la testa mestamente.  
“Quel mostro di Greyback non si limita a mordere questi poveri bambini. La loro vita è segnata per sempre, come se non bastasse il trauma, i dolori causati dalla trasformazione e tutto quello che ne consegue, c’è l’emarginazione a cui queste persone sono condannate,” si stavano allontanando dal piccolo, in modo che lui non potesse sentire. “Quel bambino è ricoverato da due settimane. Ha smesso di parlare, dorme poco e male, preda di incubi. Ha ripreso a bagnare il letto malgrado abbia otto anni. Non mangia quasi nulla. E ancora non ha dovuto subire la sua prima luna piena da lupo mannaro.” Il Guaritore era abbattuto. “Quelli come lui non ce la fanno a diventare adulti, non nel mondo dei maghi, comunque. Molti scappano per unirsi ai loro simili, tantissimi finiscono in malo modo. Attualmente i lupi mannari sono ricercati, che abbiamo commesso crimini o meno, non so che ne sarà di lui, una volta dimesso.”  
Sentimenti contrastanti invasero Andromeda, alla fine prevalse la rabbia. Come si permetteva Michael di considerare la vita di quel bambino già finita e senza speranza? Remus da piccolo si era dimostrato, per quel poco che l’aveva visto, sereno e allegro, malgrado la sua condizione.  
Per un istante sperò davvero che il nipote potesse essere come il padre, se la sorte fosse stata così crudele da condannarlo a nascere lupo mannaro che almeno ereditasse da lui anche la forza d’animo.  
Dora stava per replicare, ma lei la zittì con un gesto, per poi sibilare tra i denti.  
“Nessuno è senza speranza, quel bambino ha le stesse possibilità di diventare una brava persone di chiunque altro, se solo questo schifo di mondo gliene darà la possibilità.”  
Il Guaritore la guardò a bocca aperta, stupito.  
“Quanta sicurezza. Conosci qualcuno nelle sue stesse condizioni che ce l’ha fatta? Io no.”  
Andromeda non poteva parlare di Remus.  
L’uomo continuava a fissarla, voleva che gli dimostrasse che le sue non erano solo parole.  
“Apprezzo la tua apertura mentale, ci fosse più gente come te forse queste povere anime avrebbero qualche possibilità in più di avere una vita degna di essere vissuta. Ricordi quell’uomo, quello che era stato ricoverato per essere stato aggredito da un mannaro?”  
Andromeda rifletté un attimo, sì, certo! Quello che assomigliava a Remus. Era stato picchiato, ma non morso. Annuì.  
“Alla fine abbiamo scoperto perché era così restio a confessarci quello che gli era successo. Abbiamo dovuto usare il Veritaseum per venire a capo della questione. Quell’uomo, Lupin, era stato aggredito dal figlio, suo figlio! Risultato essere poi una delle prime vittime di Greyback, e guarda un po’ come è finita. Cercare di uccidere il padre, con l'aggravante della premeditazione, dato che non c’era la luna piena.”  
Andromeda accusò il colpo, lasciandosi sfuggire un verso strozzato. Lupin. Ecco spiegato il perché della somiglianza. Non poteva crederci, non voleva crederci! Remus era così... gli era sembrato così... non era un assassino! Di questo ne era certa. Doveva avere avuto un buon motivo per agire a quel modo, come quando aveva difeso Dora dal mannaro al supermercato Babbano.  
“Lei non sa nulla, non conosce Remus,” mormorò Dora.  
Andromeda afferrò la figlia per le spalle e la spinse lungo il corridoio, lontano dall’esterrefatto Guaritore.  
“Aspetta! Voglio…”  
“Vuoi cosa? Tradirti? Non puoi dirgli che conosci Remus, salterà fuori che siete sposati e tuo figlio... hai sentito cosa ha detto sulla situazione attuale?”  
Dora rabbrividì, lasciandosi guidare docilmente.  
“Non credere a quello che ha detto il Guaritore, io so come sono andate le cose.”  
“Non ho dubbi, Ninfadora.”  
“Tu non mi credi. Adesso rincomincerai a pensare che Remus è un mostro, ricomincerai a odiarlo.” La preoccupazione nella sua voce era tangibile.  
“Sei ingiusta. Io non lo odio e sono in grado di ragionare con la mia testa. Tu, semmai, dovresti odiarlo, Ninfadora.”  
Lei alzò le sopracciglia, confusa.  
“Ninfadora... è il tuo nome, Ninfadora…”  
“Basta! Smettila di ripeterlo!” si lamentò la ragazza.  
Andromeda si schiarì la voce.  
“Volevo solo confessarti che il tuo nome, Ninfadora, mi è stato ispirato dal tuo simpatico marito, prima che tu nascessi.”  
Lei parve stupefatta.  
“Raccontami,” le chiese, un po' più tranquilla.  
“Va bene. Se tu mi racconterai cosa è successo tra Remus e suo padre.”  
Dora evitò i suoi occhi per un lungo momento. Forse Remus le aveva fatto promettere di non parlarne.  
Alla fine sospirò.  
“D’accordo.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus era appostato fuori da Villa Malfoy, era da giorni che la teneva d’occhio senza mangiare quasi nulla. Uno dei pavoni che si aggiravano nei dintorni avrebbe fatto al caso suo, era selvaggina prelibata, ma temeva che con i loro strilli avrebbero attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno.  
In quel momento, comunque, non aveva fame, anzi... si sentiva decisamente male e non ne capiva il motivo.  
Avvertì che qualcuno stava arrivando prima ancora di vederlo con i suoi occhi. Un gruppo di Mangiamorte incappucciati si stava avvicinando alla tenuta. Imprecò, avevano scelto proprio quella sera per decidere di farsi una scampaganta, quando lui si sentiva uno straccio.  
Non bastava il loro vantaggio numerico, ci si mettevano anche le sue condizioni di salute. Si fece forza, non aveva intenzione di rinunciare, ogni giorno che passava Greyback si avvicinava sempre di più alla sua famiglia.  
Il gruppo si fermò davanti alla imponente cancellata, gli sembrò di scorgere anche Greyback, non poteva vedere i loro volti ma il corpo massiccio del mannaro spiccava tra gli altri.  
Sussultò quando Piton e Lucius arrivarono ad accoglierli. Severus! Quel traditore assassino! Ma non era lì per lui, non quella sera.  
“Dobbiamo sbrigarci, stasera c’è la luna piena. Andiamo a casa degli Hoffman a sguinzagliare Fenrir, così che possa far capir loro che negarci quello che ci spetta si paga a caro prezzo.” Sentì dire a uno dei Mangiamorte.  
Oh, cazzo! La luna piena. Come aveva potuto essere così incosciente da dimenticarsene? Ecco perché stava così male.  
Doveva agire in fretta, cercò di valutare quanto poteva mancare al sorgere della luna. Non molto, purtroppo.  
Osservò preoccupato le persone davanti al cancello, erano troppi, non aveva una sola possibilità di farcela. Gli serviva un diversivo.  
Un grosso gufo sbucò dagli alberi, planando leggero sul braccio di uno dei Mangiamorte.  
Lucius fece una smorfia  
“Caccialo, razza di idiota! I pavoni hanno i piccoli!”  
“Eh?” rispose ottuso l’uomo.  
Una ventina di pavoni con la livrea smorzata dalla mancanza di luce solare, il collo gonfio e l’aria tutto fuorché docile si avventarono furiosi sul povero gufo, prendendo alla sprovvista gli uomini che iniziarono a lanciare calci e sbracciarsi per difendersi dagli artigli e dai colpi d’ala dei grossi uccelli.  
Remus esultò tra sé e sé per l'aiuto inaspettato.  
Al culmine del caos impugnò la bacchetta e si lanciò verso il gruppo di persone; Piton incrociò il suo sguardo per un secondo, ma non reagì.  
Remus si concentrò.  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
Un Mangiamorte cadde a terra alzando uno sbuffo di polvere.  
Non era Greyback, non era Greyback! Nella confusione aveva sbagliato.  
“Avad…” iniziò Lucius.  
Piton lo fermò.  
“Non toccarlo, Bellatrix vuole che sia Draco a finirlo, catturiamolo.”  
Gli puntarono entrambi la bacchetta contro, e Remus pensò:  
_'Stupeficium!'_  
Tutti e tre furono scagliati violentemente a terra.  
Remus, passato lo stordimento, evitò di muoversi, percependo quello che gli sembrò Dolohov venire verso di lui. Si stava liberando a fatica di un pavone che gli artigliava il collo. Era tranquillo e con la guardia abbassata, lo credeva svenuto.  
Idiota... gli Schiantesimi avevano un effetto limitato su quelli come lui. Strano che Piton non lo sapesse.  
Si chiese con scarso interesse chi avesse ammazzato al posto del mannaro e colpì con una violenta pedata Dolohov in pieno viso. Era solo un gracile umano e lo scaraventò a parecchia distanza da lui, fratturandogli il naso.  
Mentre si rimetteva in piedi individuò velocemente Greyback.  
“Avad…”  
“Crucio!” Lucius era ancora bocconi, la bacchetta puntata su di lui.  
Il dolore fu lancinante e le gambe non lo sorressero. Finì di nuovo steso sul selciato a contorcersi dal dolore ma non perse la bacchetta. Ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo si girò su un fianco rantolando, trovò Greyback e tentò nuovamente:  
“Avada…”  
“Crucio!” Lucius infierì ancora, per poi dargli tregua un istante e urlare di nuovo “Crucio!”  
Al terzo Cruciatus consecutivo Remus non riuscì più a impedirsi di urlare, il dolore era accecante. Ogni respiro che riusciva a rubare dai polmoni contratti era un tormento, il tremito che lo scuoteva violentemente acuiva all’inverosimile le fitte che sembrava gli lacerassero la carne.  
Perché non smetteva? Perché?  
Sentì al di sopra della propria voce un'altra persona urlare straziata.  
Malgrado fosse al limite della sopportazione riconobbe la voce, era... era... Greyback!  
Aprì gli occhi e la luce... la luce!  
L’ultima cosa che vide fu la luna, sospesa appena al di sopra dell’orizzonte. Lo stava chiamando.


	13. Chapter 13

Lupin si contorceva per i ripetuti Cruciatus infertigli da Lucius Malfoy.  
Quando Piton lo aveva visto correre con incredibile velocità nella sua direzione aveva avuto un tuffo al cuore: che diavolo ci faceva lì?  
Muovendosi appena aveva impugnato la bacchetta sotto il mantello, pronto ad agire. Nessun altro nel trambusto si era accorto della sua incursione.  
Lupin aveva atterrato Travers con un lampo di luce verde, ma Piton, che per un istante aveva temuto di essere il suo reale bersaglio, aveva capito a chi mirava.  
A Greyback, naturalmente. E quell’idiota di Lupin ce l’avrebbe fatta a colpirlo, se solo Travers non avesse fatto da inconsapevole scudo con il proprio corpo incespicando su un pavone.  
Poi la situazione era degenerata, Lucius aveva reagito e lui non era riuscito a starsene quieto a guardarlo ammazzare Lupin. Se c’era anche una minima possibilità di salvare una vita non era in grado di voltare le spalle alla vittima fingendo di non vedere, anche se la vita in questione era quella inutile di un lupo mannaro.  
Piton non represse una smorfia. Non ci poteva credere, ora Lupin iniziava anche a urlare. Era necessario strillare a quel modo? Dato che ormai aveva perso ogni parvenza di dignità, tanto valeva che si mettesse a piagnucolare supplicando pietà.  
Era molto deluso, si era illuso che il mannaro fosse più forte.  
Fu solo quando si rese conto che la voce di Lupin non era la sola a levarsi nella semioscurità, che intuì che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Il sangue gli gelò nelle vene quando la lattiginosa luce lunare rischiarò il cielo, donando lunghe ombre alle imponenti querce che come un muro separavano il regno degli uomini da quello delle bestie, sul limitare della proprietà dei Malfoy.  
Lunghe ombre che lambivano le figure chine e sconvolte da violenti tremiti di Lupin e Greyback.  
La luna rivendicava la dominanza sui mostri da lei generati e le braccia d’ombra li attiravano verso il mondo a cui appartenevano, ora dimora anche dei disperati che vi trovavano rifugio per sfuggire le leggi imposte dall’Oscuro Signore.  
Piton levò la bacchetta al cielo:  
“Lumos,” la sventolò per attirare l’attenzione dei suoi compagni. “La luna piena!”   
In un istante tutti si fermarono. Persino i pavoni sembravano pietrificati, le penne aderenti al corpo e il collo allungato. Percepivano il pericolo: i lupi stavano arrivando.  
Come per tacito accordo gli uomini si disposero attorno ai due mannari che tra urla e lacrime si stavano trasformando, il rumore delle loro ossa che si spezzavano allungandosi era agghiacciante.  
“No! Riponete le bacchette, non riusciremo ad abbatterli con gli incantesimi!”  
Piton era esasperato, aveva a che fare con una massa di idioti!  
Indietreggiò fino al cancello, lo aprì e fece segno agli uomini di entrare.  
“Si coalizzeranno, scagliandosi contro di noi. Non possono entrare nella villa, lasciate che si sbranino tra di loro,” disse ai compagni e quelli non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, spintonandosi come ragazzini all’uscita della scuola si scaraventarono oltre il cancello, che fu chiuso con le catene e l’intera tenuta protetta da solidi incantesimi. Incantesimi difficili da spezzare per maghi capaci, impossibili anche solo da concepire per stolide bestie, il cui unico interesse era la ricerca di vittime con cui lordarsi il muso, da maledire o sbranare.  
Con un brivido di orrore Piton si accorse che il corpo senza vita di Travers era stato abbandonato sul selciato. Dubitava che sarebbe rimasto qualcosa di lui da restituire alla famiglia: quella notte i lupi avrebbero mangiato.  
I suoi compagni, sfumata la possibilità di utilizzare Greyback come arma per punire gli Hoffman, decisero di comune accordo di passare la serata in maniera più piacevole, nella lussuosa Villa Malfoy.  
Piton declinò l’invito a entrare nell’abitazione, rimanendo appoggiato al cancello, protetto dallo scudo che lo separava dalle bestie e che lo rendeva invisibile.  
Non aveva mai visto dei mannari completamente sviluppati, anche se ci era andato molto vicino grazie al simpatico scherzo orchestrato da Potter e la sua banda ai tempi di Hogwarts.  
Notò che le differenze di corporatura che avevano in forma umana si mantenevano anche dopo la trasformazione. Malgrado entrambi fossero piuttosto alti, la struttura di Greyback era decisamente imponente, il che faceva di lui un lupo mannaro molto più temibile.  
Ripresosi dalla penosa mutazione e con ancora un barlume di coscienza negli occhi, Lupin si scagliò contro Greyback e riuscì a farlo cadere a terra e ad azzannarlo.  
I due lottavano con ferocia, le forti mascelle schioccavano strappando brandelli di pelliccia e carne, i lati del muso arricciati da cupi ringhi.  
Per un attimo a Piton parve che Lupin, tanto furioso da avere la bava alla bocca, avesse la meglio su Greyback, e se ne rallegrò.  
Era ora che qualcuno eliminasse quella feccia, che a farlo fosse uno dei suoi _figli_ aveva un che di allegorico.  
Si fermarono nello stesso modo brusco con cui avevano iniziato e fiutarono l’aria. Soddisfare la fame, evidentemente, aveva la priorità e loro in quel momento erano solo due animali.  
Adesso avrebbero attaccato Travers. Piton non intendeva aggiungere anche quell’immagine alle migliaia di scene orrende a cui aveva dovuto assistere, un’altra immagine che lo avrebbe tormentato nei suoi incubi.  
Eliminò le barriere magiche attorno alla villa per il brevissimo tempo necessario a sollevare in aria il corpo di Travers, così che i mannari non potessero raggiungerlo.  
Essi tentarono senza successo qualche balzo, ma l’umano era fuori dalla loro portata, si diressero quindi verso di lui.  
Gli incantesimi di protezione lo rendevano inattaccabile, e loro non lo potevano vedere, ma forse sentivano il suo odore. Lo fissarono negli occhi, e Piton, conscio di essere al sicuro, sostenne lo sguardo. Era inquietante. I loro occhi non erano cambiati, anche se ora emanavano qualcosa di selvaggio, ma non cattiveria o crudeltà, sentimenti prettamente umani. Avevano posseduto una luce dietro le iridi chiare che ora si era spenta, e nonostante questo gli occhi erano più luminosi, delle piccole stelle incandescenti.  
Erano solo delle bestie prive di coscienza.  
Fiutarono a vuoto per pochi istanti, per poi girarsi e annusare di nuovo il terreno, correndo infine verso la foresta. Greyback zoppicava leggermente, ma non sembrava curarsene molto.  
Piton trasalì quando vide un piccola figura umana uscire dalla macchia e avanzare sicura incontro ai mannari.  
Aveva un borsone in spalla e non era spaventata.  
Trattenne il respiro.  
“Scappa!” l'avvertì Piton, consapevole che sarebbe stato inutile. Dannazione, era solo una ragazzina! La luce della luna piena gli permetteva di vederla con chiarezza.  
Lupin e Greyback si fermarono davanti a lei pronti, ne era certo, a sventrare la tenera preda. Invece si accucciarono abbassando il muso, in modo da permetterle di grattarli dietro le orecchie. Lei ridacchiò mentre i due lupi uggiolavano soddisfatti.  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
I mannari la salutarono con dei guaiti e lei rispose allo stesso modo, sollevò la borsa e chiamò:  
“Remus, te la curo io la tua roba, quando sorge il sole ti trovo e te la ridò, giuro!”  
I mannari scomparvero nella foresta e Piton sciolse gli incantesimi di protezione e si Materializzò vicino alla ragazza.  
La situazione era surreale.  
Lei era china a terra, stava raccogliendo la bacchetta di Lupin, ma la lasciò ricadere spaventata dalla sua improvvisa apparizione.  
Indossava un maglione scuro troppo grande, le maniche erano rimboccate più volte e malgrado quello delle sue mani erano visibili solo le punte delle dita con le unghie sporche di terra.  
La ragazza lo fissò, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure.  
“Tu sei un mago!” sputò disgustata.  
“Perspicace. Davvero, sono colpito. E tu cosa saresti?” rispose brusco Piton. Nessun ragazzino doveva permettersi di rivolgersi a lui con quel tono di voce.  
L'uomo si chinò e prese la bacchetta di Lupin senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
“Sono Cailin,” ringhiò lei. La sua voce era roca, come se stesse covando un brutto raffreddore. Come quelle di Lupin e Greyback. Forse anche lei era una… ma c’era la luna piena! Perché non si era trasformata?  
“Ti ho chiesto cosa sei, non chi sei.”  
Per risposta ricevette un brusco spintone, che gli fece perdere l’equilibrio. Era molto forte.  
“Non è ovvio?” gli rispose, trattenendo a stento le risate.  
Sicuramente stava pensando a quanto lui fosse fisicamente un debole e la cosa la divertiva.  
La fissò arricciando il naso.  
“Si, è ovvio. Odore inconfondibile, il vostro. Ma, vedi,” indicò la luna con un gesto vago della mano. “Devi essere difettosa. Sei completamente glabra, nonostante la vostra _dea_ sia in cielo in tutta la sua rotondità.”  
La ragazzina scosse lentamente la testa, come se lui rappresentasse un caso senza speranza.  
“Se volevi dire che puzziamo usando dei paroloni, ti informo che anche tu non è che sei proprio un fiore. Io vivo nella foresta, tu no,” si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò. “Vuoi sapere perché io non mi sono trasformata.”  
Piton strinse i pugni con rabbia e pensò: _'Levicor…'_ Appenderla a testa in giù assieme al cadavere di Travers sarebbe stata un'ottima punizione per essersi rivolta a lui a quel modo.  
Ma si fermò. Era curioso di sapere perché aveva mantenuto la forma umana, poteva avere implicazioni interessanti. Esisteva forse una cura per la licantropia? Sarebbe saltato fuori che l’avversione, o meglio, l’odio che Lupin pareva provare per la propria condizione era fasullo, e la licantropia era per lui un comodo alibi, o addirittura un piacere? Perché Lupin e la ragazzina si conoscevano, era evidente, e se lei sapeva come rompere la maledizione doveva saperlo anche lui.  
Cailin fece un passo in avanti, lo sguardo minaccioso. L’ombra del lupo che viveva dentro di lei le trasformava il volto umano in una maschera.  
“Perché non sono lupo stanotte non sono fatti tuoi. Ora dammi la bacchetta!”  
“No.”  
“Ma è di Remus!” protestò lei con ardore.  
Piton la infilò nel mantello, puntandole la propria contro il petto. Lei la guardò con un misto di impotenza e rancore.  
“Sei amica di Lupin?”  
“Che ti frega?”  
“Non-provocarmi. Lumos!” La bacchetta si illuminò, e Cailin fece un balzo.  
La ragazza abbassò il mento, guardandolo di sbieco.  
“Sì, Remus è amico mio. Te lo dico perché ne ho voglia, non perché mi fai paura.”  
Piton si strofinò pensieroso il mento.  
“E lui sa come fai a sfuggire alla luna piena?”  
“Sicuro, mica è scemo come te!” rispose sprezzante Cailin.  
Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto avere quella sfacciata come allieva a Hogwarts! L’età era quella giusta, peccato che fosse un lupo mannaro. Peccato, perché le avrebbe reso la vita un inferno con immenso piacere.  
“Perciò potrebbe evitare anche lui la trasformazione?” Piton riuscì a mantenere un tono di voce distaccato, nonostante la rabbia che gli faceva contrarre lo stomaco.  
Cailin si lasciò scivolare sul selciato, stringendosi il ventre e ridendo fino alle lacrime.  
Piton si chiese con scarso interesse se il gonfiore alla pancia che si intravedeva sotto il suo maglione dipendesse da un’infestazione da vermi. I rischi di nutrirsi di carne cruda…  
La ragazza si calmò quando ormai la pazienza di Piton era agli sgoccioli.  
“Come no,” gli disse, asciugandosi gli occhi nella manica del maglione. “Remus è sposato, non sarebbe neppure… come si dice… compromettente? Già.” E giù di nuovo a ridere a crepapelle.  
“Ora basta!”  
Smise di ridacchiare con uno sbuffo.  
Lo derideva! Avrebbe dovuto Schiantarla. Certo, gli era stata utile, l’informazione che gli aveva fornito aveva implicazioni interessanti, Lupin sapeva come bloccare la maledizione, ma non lo faceva. Forse la pozione che gli aveva preparato per un anno intero, quella pozione così complicata, lui non l’aveva mai neppure bevuta. Si era divertito a fargli perdere tempo? Gongolava all’idea che Mocciosus fosse al suo servizio? Non gli era bastato avergli sottratto la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
E la notte in cui era riapparso Sirius Black, doveva essersi trasformato di proposito in lupo, sicuro che Silente lo avrebbe, come al solito, giustificato. _Povero, dolce, lupo ferito_ … lo pensavano tutti all’interno dell’Ordine. Era gratificante e comodo essere compatiti.  
La ragazza lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Hai ragione, basta. Ora me ne vado, se mi dai la bacchetta di Remus non ti faccio male, lo prometto.”  
“Oh, quale generosità, mi inchino,” sussurrò Piton, mellifluo. “Restituirò _io_ la bacchetta al legittimo proprietario.”  
Lei sembrava poco convinta.  
“Sul serio?”  
_“No.”_  
Piton le voltò le spalle, colpendole le gambe con l’orlo del mantello. Con la coda dell’occhio la vide allungare una mano verso di lui, fece per reagire ma lei fu più lesta. Gli strappò il mantello e corse veloce come una lepre fino alla foresta dove i lupi stavano cacciando.  
Piton imprecò. Gabbato da una piccola mannara!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ted ravvivò il fuoco che scoppiettava davanti a lui, alimentandolo con dei rami secchi. Sperava che gli schiocchi del legno che bruciava avrebbero coperto gli agghiaccianti ululati che ormai da ore si sentivano attorno a loro. Sapeva, quando aveva deciso di nascondersi nella foresta, che lì viveva ogni genere di creatura, lupi mannari inclusi. Ma d’altro canto, dove altro sarebbe potuto fuggire? E non era stato l’unico a scegliere la macchia come nascondiglio, a lui e Dean si erano uniti anche due folletti e Dirk. Chissà quante altre persone e Creature Magiche si aggiravano per quei boschi.  
Dean, in equilibrio sui talloni, gettava occhiate preoccupate attorno a sé e un’improvviso tonfo alle sue spalle gli strappò un grido.  
Ted si irrigidì. Le urla di un ragazzo con le belve a caccia erano come un’esca per attirarle verso di loro. Si ricordò quello che Andromeda gli aveva raccontato di Greyback, che non mancava mai di procurare al San Mungo un buon numero di persone infettate ogni anno, di quanto gli piacessero i _ragazzi_.  
“Mi spiace,” mormorò desolato Dean.  
Qualcuno, o qualcosa, si stava avvicinando. Qualcosa di agile, che faceva frusciare appena le foglie secche sul fondo della foresta.  
“Dean, la bacchetta,” ordinò Ted al ragazzo.  
Quello annuì, impaurito ma determinato.  
Ted valutò se fosse il caso di svegliare anche Dirk e i folletti, ma non fece a tempo ad agire.  
Due enormi bestie dal pelo argenteo sbucarono nella piccola radura che li ospitava. Il cuore iniziò a martellargli dolorosamente contro le costole, il sudore gelato gli bagnava la pelle sotto i vestiti. Dean era al suo fianco, la bacchetta puntata davanti a sé.  
I grossi lupi si stavano avvicinando con le fauci aperte, notò che avevano entrambi diversi morsi recenti sul corpo, come se si fossero azzuffati tra di loro, e il muso macchiato di rosso.  
Quanto gli sembrava ridicola la sola idea di potersi difendere da bestie simili con un bastoncino.  
I lupi mannari balzarono in avanti.  
Ted urlò: “Stupeficium!”  
Le scintille rosse sprizzate dalla sua bacchetta ebbero il solo effetto di far brillare gli occhi chiari delle belve.  
Il più imponente dei due atterrò Dean e prese a inseguirlo pigramente, come un gatto già sazio che gioca con la preda.  
Preoccupato per la sorte del ragazzo, Ted non si accorse che l’altro mannaro lo stava per colpire con una zampata. Si ritrovò a terra senza capire bene come ci fosse finito, il fianco che gli bruciava come fuoco segnato da tre lunghi squarci, omaggio degli artigli della bestia.  
Sarebbe morto, ne era certo. Non avrebbe più riabbracciato Andromeda, né Dora. Non avrebbe mai conosciuto il suo nipotino.  
Sentì all’improvviso un violento spostamento d’aria, che fece indietreggiare il mannaro, stordito.  
Gonci era dietro di lui e mormorava a bassa voce qualcosa. Potenti incantesimi, immaginava. Unci-Unci stava tenendo a bada l’altro mannaro: anche Dean per il momento era salvo.  
L’alba si stava avvicinando, Ted pregava che i due folletti resistessero un altro poco.  
Con un gesto di stizza il mannaro più grosso cacciò un tuonante ululato verso la luna che stava tramontando e si lanciò al galoppo verso gli alberi, scomparendo alla loro vista.  
Gonci stava per svenire, Ted lo afferrò prima che finisse per terra. Il mannaro rimasto, approfittando dell’improvvisa caduta dello scudo invisibile che lo teneva a distanza, fece per colpirli con gli artigli, ma… la radura si tinse di rosso, finalmente!  
La creatura cercò di scappare ma Dirk la Schiantò, e questa volta l’incantesimo sortì il suo effetto. Il mannaro si accasciò sul tappeto d’erba e muschio e gemendo riprese le fattezze umane, scosso da violenti tremiti.  
Ted si avvicinò al mostro tenendo la bacchetta ben stretta in pugno, pronto a colpire.  
La metamorfosi durò qualche minuto e i guaiti si tramutarono presto in lamenti umani. Aveva già sentito la stessa voce emettere gli stessi versi strozzati quello che gli parvero secoli prima, nel solaio di sua figlia.  
“Oh, Remus…” mormorò, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
  
***  
  
  
Remus non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, ancora scosso dai brividi. Aveva male dappertutto, comunque nulla in confronto a quello che pativa quando tornava in sé dopo una notte di luna piena trascorsa rinchiuso da qualche parte. Da lupo in gabbia passava la notte a lacerarsi con gli artigli e a distruggere, bramando l’aria sferzargli il muso e le corse a perdifiato nella foresta, la caccia.  
Sua madre, da bambino, lo portava con sé a cavallo, era una Nata Babbana e aveva dimestichezza con quelle creature.  
Suo padre non ne era entusiasta, le bestie dei Babbani lo spaventavano, temeva che loro due si facessero del male. Quanto si sbagliava… era invece dalle bestie del Mondo Magico che avrebbe dovuto difenderlo.  
Ricordava, oh, sì, ricordava la sensazione di assoluta libertà nello sfrecciare per la campagna, a ogni spinta di reni la sua piccola cavalcatura rispondeva aumentando la velocità. La sensazione di volare era molto più intensa in sella al suo pony che non a cavalcioni di una scopa, a cui doveva solo stare passivamente aggrappato, rigido e a pugni stretti, poco importava se era a parecchi piedi da terra.  
Correre nella foresta in forma di lupo gli dava la stessa sensazione, se in passato era stato il cavallo a prestarli le gambe, che diventavano sue per il tempo di una galoppata, ora a donargliele era la bestia che stava sopita dentro di lui e per una nottata intera.  
Si vergognava profondamente del piacere che provava da lupo mannaro, ma non poteva fingere che non fosse così, non con se stesso. Non ricordava nulla di quello che faceva durante la notte, solo quell’inebriante sensazione di libertà, provata tante volte grazie ai suoi grandi amici, ai tempi di Hogwarts.  
Si sforzò di aprire gli occhi.  
Degli umani lo stavano fissando, c’erano anche due folletti.  
“Oh, Remus...”  
Si girò in direzione della voce, dolce e gradevole. L'aveva riconosciuta.  
“Ted?” Remus non capiva se stesse pronunciando delle parole articolate oppure stesse ringhiando.  
“P-professor Lupin?” È lei?” La voce esterrefatta di un ragazzo.  
E poi dei mugolii in una lingua sconosciuta.  
Quindi Ted aveva dato retta al suo Patronus ed era scappato. Pessima la scelta del nascondiglio, però. Greyback? Dove era finito Greyback? La luna li aveva colti di sorpresa, doveva aver cacciato tutta la notte con lui. I lupi sono animali da branco, non girano soli se possono evitarlo.  
Si tirò a sedere reprimendo il dolore e una miriade di puntini neri gli esplosero davanti agli occhi.  
“Dov'è Greyback?” ringhiò a denti stretti.  
Ted lo guardava inquieto, incerto sul da farsi. Schiantarlo, darsela a gambe, o riabbracciare il genero? Scelta difficile. Per sicurezza decise di scartare l’ultima opzione.  
Non si abbracciavano i lupi mannari, soprattutto se avevano cercato di sbranarti pochi minuti prima.  
“Allora?” insistette brusco.  
“L’altro mannaro, quello grosso, è scomparso diversi minuti fa nella foresta. Era Greyback?” disse Ted con voce incerta.  
Remus si rese conto di avere lo stomaco pieno, era sazio. Aveva mangiato. Aveva mangiato? Cosa? Pregò intensamente che non fosse quello che temeva. Aveva la bocca impastata. Sangue. Peli.  
Balzò in piedi e incespicando raggiunse i primi alberi attorno la radura, andando a sbattere contro quello che gli parve un faggio e cadendo rovinosamente sulle ginocchia. Evitò di finire faccia a terra parando la caduta con le mani, che sprofondarono tra le felci del sottobosco.  
Le orme che avevano lasciato lui e Greyback lo circondavano, come bambini che facevano cerchio attorno al compagno più debole per canzonarlo. Non riusciva a distinguere le sue da quelle dell’altro mannaro ed era come se lo provocassero: _solleva_ _le mani e guarda le tue vere impronte! Le cinque dita e la pelle nuda sono solo un’illusione, la terra non mente, alza le mani e guarda chi sei veramente!_  
Remus serrò gli occhi con forza, non voleva vedere.  
Lo stomaco gli si rovesciò e lui strizzò con forza gli occhi.  
Qualcuno si avvicinò e gli posò una coperta sulle spalle.  
“Ti senti male? Sarà… sarà qualcosa che hai... ehm... mangiato?” Era la voce di Ted.  
Remus riprese fiato.  
“Sarà _qualcuno_ che ho mangiato,” biascicò.  
“Ah!”  
Non lo vedeva ma sentiva che Ted era sgomento. Per i suoi sensi da lupo la paura era una presenza concreta e avvolgeva Ted come la coperta che gli aveva portato faceva con lui. L’uomo desiderava scappare, correre via dal genero in fretta e senza voltarsi indietro e Remus non capiva cosa lo trattenesse dal farlo.  
Ora non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardare il padre di Tonks in faccia, oppresso com'era dalla vergogna.  
“Sono contento di rivederti,” mormorò Ted.  
Remus pensò che fosse impazzito, non c’erano altre spiegazioni.  
“Sì, lo immagino,” Remus si strinse la coperta addosso, sempre a occhi chiusi. “Riabbracciare il genero, pronto a lacerarti la schiena con i suoi artigli… ”  
Ted si schiarì la voce dopo una breve riflessione.  
“Non proprio…” mormorò stordito.  
Remus si fece coraggio.  
“Non ho morso nessuno, vero?” Quanto odiava il tono supplichevole della propria voce!  
“No. Non di noi. Unci-Unci e Gonci vi hanno tenuto a bada.”  
“I folletti?”  
“Già.”  
“Dovrò ringraziarli. Hanno salvato la mia anima,” Remus fece una risatina tremula. “Almeno, una parte di essa, chissà cos'ho fatto stanotte, in compagnia di Greyback.” La voce gli si spezzò in gola.  
Affondò il viso nelle mani sporche di sangue e terra e lasciò la coperta, evitando accuratamente di guardare le impronte che aveva lasciato nel terreno. Ted gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle per impedirle di scivolargli giù.  
Lo toccava! Con che coraggio lo toccava?  
“Cosa è successo, Remus?”  
Gli rispose con la voce soffocata, la bocca schiacciata contro i palmi delle mani.  
“Ho fallito. Di nuovo.” Si sentiva così umiliato, perché Ted non lo lasciava solo?  
“Va'... va' tutto bene, mi spiegherai dopo. Adesso calmati, sei sconvolto.”  
Qualcuno si stava avvicinando, percepiva il suo odore, un altro umano spaventato avvolto nella propria coperta di paura.  
“Professor Lupin? Sta bene?”  
Remus non sentiva quella voce da anni.  
“ _Forte, signore!” La voce stupefatta di un ragazzino che aveva appena visto il suo professore sparare una cicca nel naso del Poltergeist della scuola._  
“ _Grazie, Dean.”_  
Dean Thomas.  
_Ti prego, vattene..._  
“Dean, non ora. Remus non sta molto bene.”  
“Voi due vi conoscete? Siete amici?” Il ragazzo era molto sorpreso.  
Silenzio.  
“Ted?” Dean era preoccupato.  
Ted inspirò rumorosamente, trattenendo poi il respiro.  
“Mmh… no, amici non direi. Ci conosciamo,” deglutì. “Dopo ti spiego tutto, Dean. Adesso, per favore, torna dagli altri.”  
Il ragazzo esitò, indeciso sul da farsi.  
“Le porto i miei vestiti, professore? Mi guardi, sono cresciuto, sono un _uomo_. Credo le andranno bene.”  
“Dean, ti prego…” Remus non aveva nessuna intenzione di guardarlo.  
“Professore?” ignorando la sua supplica il ragazzo si accucciò accanto a lui. “Credo di essere alto quasi quanto lei. Perché non mi guarda?” sembrava avvilito.  
Remus alzò le palpebre, tenendo però lo sguardo basso. Forse se l’avesse accontentato se ne sarebbe andato.  
Dean, inginocchiandosi, aveva lasciato l’impronta delle proprie mani nel terreno. Remus non riusciva a distinguere le sue da quelle del ragazzo.  
Gli sfuggì un piccolo sorriso.  
“Non sono cresciuto solo fisicamente, ma anche come mago. Posso evocare un Patronus! Grazie a lei, signore. Lei lo ha insegnato a Harry e lui lo ha insegnato a noi. Quando se la sente glielo mostro.”  
La voce di Dean era carica d'impazienza e orgoglio, la paura sembrava essergli scivolata giù dalle spalle.  
“Sono contento di rivederla. Lei mi è rimasto nel cuore: il mio insegnante preferito, il migliore che abbiamo mai avuto!”  
Come poteva dirgli una cosa del genere, pensò Remus, aveva già dimenticato cosa era successo quella mattina?  
Dean gli strinse rispettosamente una spalla prima di incamminarsi verso il fuoco, ormai spento, al centro della radura.  
“Grazie, Dean,” mormorò Remus, anche se ormai il ragazzo era troppo lontano per sentirlo.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ti prego, dimmi che non è questa la causa della rottura tra Remus e tua figlia!” gemette Molly Weasley.  
Andromeda sbirciò dallo spioncino della porta e pensò di fingere di non essere in casa. La riservatezza non era tra le qualità di Molly e la gravidanza di Dora era ormai era ben visibile.  
Temeva che nel giro di poco tempo tutti i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice lo avrebbero saputo.  
Ma d’altro canto, prima o poi sarebbero venuti comunque a saperlo, non si poteva tenere nascosto un bambino a vita.  
Seppur non molto convinta, Andromeda aprì la porta.  
Molly spinse davanti a sé una ragazzina dall’aspetto selvaggio, con una gran massa di capelli arruffati e sporchi e abbigliata in maniera eccentrica, con un maglione troppo grande sotto un mantello strappato, così lungo da formare un lugubre strascico.  
Posò a terra un vecchio borsone che le era vagamente famigliare.  
“Molly, cosa… ?”  
La ragazza si dimenò mostrando denti che, malgrado l'evidente scarsa igiene personale, erano bianchi e assolutamente perfetti.  
Molly teneva la bacchetta premuta contro la schiena della giovane e si guardò in giro con circospezione, prima di bisbigliare:  
“Gironzolava vicino Diagon Alley, ho riconosciuto il maglione che indossa, è uno dei miei.”  
Andromeda pensò che alla fine Molly era crollata. D'altronde doveva sopportare uno stress non indifferente, con tutta la famiglia arruolata nell’Ordine.  
Molly, notando la sua perplessità, scosse il capo:  
“Non capisci, questo maglione l’ho fatto per Remus! Era un regalo di Natale!”  
“Oh.”  
Certo, quello spiegava tutto. Veramente no. Forse Remus aveva trovato il maglione orribile e lo aveva buttato. La ragazzina l’aveva sicuramente trovato rovistando nell’immondizia, era una piccola stracciona.  
Andromeda si diede della sciocca: suo genero non avrebbe mai gettato un maglione quasi nuovo, non aveva soldi e i suoi vestiti erano tutti rattoppati.  
“L’ho avvicinata e lei ha cercato di scappare,” proseguì Molly. “Ovviamente mi sono insospettita,” il suo tono si fece cospiratore. “Vedi la borsa qui a terra? Ci ho trovato questo.”  
Estrasse dalla tasca del mantello un ritratto di Dora, una Dora con capelli e occhi neri e l'espressione adirata. “E questa l’ho trovata nella tasca del suo mantello,” Molly le sventolò sotto il naso una bacchetta. “Quando questa ragazzina me l’ha puntata contro mi ha schizzato addosso delle scintille rosse e oro, sai, come succede la prima volta che impugni una bacchetta che ti si addice… e credo fosse davvero la prima volta che cercava di usarla. Non ha saputo formulare neppure un incantesimo e ha sicuramente più di undici anni e, beh, quella bacchetta è di Remus, ne sono sicura!”  
Molly era rossa in viso e affannata.  
Andromeda notò alcuni passanti che le osservavano incuriositi, attiravano troppo l’attenzione nel quartiere Babbano.  
Ancora non molto convinta fece loro segno di entrare.  
Dora, che non si era mossa dal tavolo della cucina dietro cui era sprofondata, si sporse incuriosita verso la porta che dava sull’ingresso e sul piccolo salotto, dondolandosi sulla sedia.  
“Ninfadora!” la salutò Molly. “Felice di rivederti, cara.”  
Andromeda non capiva perché la donna sembrasse così imbarazzata.  
“Molly, non chiamarm…” Le gambe della sedia sulle quali Dora si stava dondolando scivolarono sul pavimento e lei finì col sedere per terra.  
La piccola selvaggia strillò indicandola con l’indice e i capelli di Dora divennero di un blu elettrico.  
“Tu sei la strega di Remus!” urlò, saltellando sulle punte dei piedi. “Dov’è lui? Devo ridargli la sua roba, gliel’ho promesso! Per questo sono venuta a Londra.”  
Dora s'irrigidì nel sentire il nome del marito.  
Molly intervenne.  
“Vedete, le ho chiesto come facesse ad avere le cose di Remus e lei…”  
“Non sono una ladra! Cioè, lo sono, ma non rubo ai miei amici intimi.”  
Molly si schiarì la voce, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
“Ehm… mi ha detto che lei e Remus sono amici intimi, _molto intimi_ , e che lei è incinta.”  
Andromeda sentì salire il sangue alla testa, sfoderò la bacchetta e la puntò contro la ragazza.  
“Tu menti! Lui non può aver… soprattutto non con una _bambina_.”  
La ragazzina la guardò con disprezzo.  
“Bambina a chi? Io ho quasi sedici anni!”  
Remus era un lupo mannaro come Greyback e sapeva che razza di pervertiti fossero quelli come loro. Lui gli era parso diverso, ma davvero la ragione poteva prevalere sull’istinto in un animale?  
Andromeda era furiosa. La lampada sul tavolino del salotto esplose, facendo sussultare tutti tranne lei. Pensò, irritandosi ancora di più, che proprio quella era una delle poche suppellettili che sua figlia non aveva ancora mandato in frantumi.  
“Mamma!” Dora si avvicinò a grandi passi, protestando come se le avesse letto nella mente. “Come puoi anche solo prendere in considerazione l’idea che Remus possa…” La fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Ninf… Tonks! Ma tu sei…” Molly spalancò gli occhi, stupefatta.  
La situazione stava diventando surreale.  
“Sì, sì, sono incinta,” la liquidò la donna più giovane e prese la ragazzina per le spalle.  
“Dov’è Remus? Sta bene?”  
“Oh… non sai neanche tu dov’è,” sospirò quella delusa. “L’ultima volta che l’ho visto era a caccia con Fenrir. Io ero su due gambe e senza peli tipo adesso, perché la luna piena non ci chiama noi femmine che abbiamo i piccoli nella pancia.”  
Dunque era una piccola mannara.  
Andromeda vide la figlia stringere gli occhi mentre un brivido la scuoteva.  
“Non li ho più trovati, così ho pensato che fossero venuti qui in città per andare assieme le donne: Fenrir con le puttane e Remus con la sua strega, cioè te. Stavo andando per i fatti miei per le strade che so che lì ci va Fenrir, quando quella tizia mi è saltata addosso! Lo sapevo che non dovevo girare vicino al covo dei maghi, ma Fenrir spesso ci va in quel cavolo posto.”  
Fenrir? Greyback! Oh, fantastico, Remus se ne era andato per unirsi al branco di quel mostro e ingravidare ragazzine? Ma l'inizio della gravidanza di _quella_ risaliva a diversi mesi prima, a giudicare da quel poco che si intuiva sotto i suoi vestiti fuori misura, a meno che i mannari avessero gravidanze brevi come i lupi… Merlino, ma cosa andava a pensare!  
Andromeda in realtà non sapeva più che pensare.  
La voce roca della ragazzina la strappò dai suoi pensieri, con orrore la vide posare una mano sulla pancia della figlia, accarezzandosi con l’altra la propria.  
“Il tuo bambino sarà come il mio? Come me e Remus?”  
“Non so.” Dora tirò le labbra in un sorriso triste.  
“Sì, se sarà fortunato. Se sarà fortunato per davvero riuscirà a vedere il mattino che viene dopo la sua prima luna piena.”  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
Andromeda si avvicinò alla figlia e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, allontanandola un po’ dalla ragazza. Entrambe trattennero il respiro con il cuore in gola.  
“La maggior parte dei piccoli non ce la fa a sopravvivere alla prima trasformazione, è troppo per un bambino. Ed è giusto così, che mica tutti i debolucci possono diventare grandi e fare altri piccoli debolucci come loro. No? Per questo Fenrir si deve sbattere tanto a trovare sempre nuove persone da mordere. Se tutti i piccoli venissero fuori forti potrebbe mangiarsele. Anzi, _potremmo_ ".  
I capelli di Dora scurirono fino a diventare color carbone, facendola apparire ancora più pallida.  
“Quel bastardo di Greyback! Tutto questo è colpa sua, per Dio… il mio bambino… ” disse con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Non ti permettere mai più di chiamare bastardo Fenrir! È il papà del mio piccolo!”  
Andromeda e Molly tirarono un sospiro di sollievo: era stato Greyback a mettere incinta la ragazza. E lei che aveva pensato che potesse essere stato suo genero... Si sentì avvampare e fu felice che nessuno la stesse guardando.  
“Dovresti dirgli grazie! Lui ti ha fatto Remus così come è. Senza il suo morso credi sul serio che sarebbe proprio così?”  
Dora trasalì.  
“Ringraziarlo? Per averlo maledetto per sempre?” Era adirata, ma dal tono della voce sembrava che il commento l’avesse toccata sul vivo.  
“La nostra non è una maledizione, è un regalo. Siete voi maghi che ci rovinate tutto,”  
“Vestire di stracci e morire di fame,” sputò Andromeda con disprezzo, scostandole il mantello con la punta della bacchetta.  
La ragazza spostò lo sguardo da Dora a lei, gli occhi chiari che scintillavano.  
“Se moriamo di fame è colpa di voi umani, che ci rubate le foreste e ci fate su case e ci scacciate anche quando noi stiamo lì per i fatti nostri. E chissenefrega dei vestiti! Non mi sembra che a tua figlia, qui, freghi tanto neanche a lei, ha i pantaloni aggiustati con le pezze!”  
Andromeda sussultò, lanciando un’occhiata a Dora. Era vero. Portava gli stessi abiti da anni, gli orrendi scarponi da Auror erano quasi al collasso.  
“La trasformazione fa un male tremendo, ma correre liberi da mannari voi neanche ve lo potete immaginare com'è bello. Voi non capite, siete troppo stupidi… e la cosa più schifosa è che non lo capisce neanche Remus, per colpa vostra.”  
“Anche lui è un mago, lo sai, vero?” le fece notare Dora.  
“Considerando la reazione della bacchetta di Remus quando l’hai impugnata, lo sei anche tu, ragazzina,” le spiegò Molly.  
La ragazza era sbigottita, scosse lentamente la testa attorcigliandosi con gesti nervosi una ciocca di capelli attorno alle dita.  
“Vi sbagliate,” sbottò aggrottando la fronte. “Il fatto di fare delle stupide magie non fa di noi dei maghi. Tu mi piaci, Ninfadora. Ti do un consiglio. Se il bambino sarà un lupo mannaro, non farlo diventare un lupo in gabbia come Remus. Ti insegno io come dovremmo vivere.”  
La ragazza sgusciò via tirandosi dietro Dora e corse fino alla porta d'ingresso. In un attimo furono fuori, in strada.  
Andromeda, presa dal panico, le rincorse, tallonata da Molly.  
Sentì la ragazza dire:  
“Fidati.”  
E Dora ribattere:  
“Dimmi dove!” mentre si accertava che nessuno le vedesse.  
Andromeda allungò le dita e sfiorò il braccio della figlia pochi istanti prima che svanissero entrambe con uno schiocco.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ted cercava di non fissare il corpo del genero. Non erano tanto le ferite recenti a turbarlo, quanto le cicatrici che gli segnavano la schiena, il petto, le gambe.  
Fu un sollievo quando l’uomo si infilò la camicia di Dean. Aveva le maniche un po’ corte, ma poteva andare.  
Ted distolse lo sguardo quando Remus allungò la mano per prendere i jeans che gli stava porgendo.  
Notò che aggrottava appena la fronte, aveva capito che lo stava fissando?  
Ted doveva ammettere che quando lo aveva visto saltare in piedi e correre verso la foresta aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Non era nelle sue intenzioni seguirlo, anzi, era stato felice che avesse deciso di andarsene subito, dopotutto aveva appena cercato di ucciderlo.  
I graffi che gli aveva lasciato sul fianco gli bruciavano maledettamente, mai come in quel momento era stato felice che Remus avesse lasciato sua figlia.  
Ma quando lo aveva visto cadere aveva capito che si sentiva male: Dora lo amava, un gesto di compassione da parte sua era dovuto. Aveva preso una coperta dal suo borsone e gliel’aveva portata con le gambe che minacciavano di cedergli a ogni passo.  
Prima di gettargliela sulla schiena, Ted non aveva potuto non notare le cicatrici, e le ferite di quella notte erano poca cosa in confronto allo stato in cui Remus era ridotto la mattina dopo la luna piena nel solaio della casa di Dora.  
In fondo Remus non aveva colpa se era un licantropo e per evitare di far del male ad altre persone si faceva rinchiudere riducendosi in uno stato pietoso a causa della prigionia.  
L’idea di tornare dagli altri lasciandolo con la sola compagnia di una coperta fece sentire all’improvviso Ted molto solo e un inaspettato moto di affetto lo spinse a non abbandonarlo.  
Un forte senso di nostalgia lo aveva sopraffatto, Andromeda e Dora erano lontane e Remus era, in quel momento, quello che gli restava della sua famiglia.  
Remus finì di vestirsi, rimanendo senza scarpe perché nessuno ne aveva un paio in più, erano uomini in fuga e viaggiavano leggeri.  
Si sedettero attorno alle braci ormai fredde e annerite del piccolo falò e Ted distribuì della carne essicata.  
Remus la rifiutò gentilmente.  
“Non intendo imporvi oltre la mia presenza,” disse alzandosi. “Ti ringrazio per i vestiti, Dean, sei stato molto gentile.”  
Remus fece per incamminarsi e un silenzio imbarazzato aleggiò su di loro.  
Dean provò a trattenerlo:  
“Com'è che lei e Ted vi conoscete, professore?”  
Remus si fermò, accennando un piccolo sorriso.  
“Mi chiamo Remus, Dean. Dammi del tu, non sono più un insegnante,” alzò appena gli occhi su Ted e, come scusandosi, spiegò: “Ted… ecco, lui è… Ha aiutato l’Ordine, ci siamo conosciuti così.” Fece di nuovo per andarsene ma Ted lo afferrò per un lembo della camicia, era confuso da ciò che aveva appena detto.  
“Remus? Ma cosa… ?”  
“Pensavo che avresti preferito se io non approfondissi,” alzò le spalle con noncuranza.  
Dean li osservava perplesso, la tensione era palpabile e sembrava pentito di aver chiesto spiegazioni.  
Ted pensò a come sarebbe stata giudicata sua figlia per aver sposato un... beh... un… professore?  
Capace di far dimenticare a distanza di una manciata di minuti dalla trasformazione la propria natura di lupo mannaro a un ragazzo, spingendolo a rivolgersi a lui con rispetto.  
“Remus ha sposato mia figlia Ninfadora, Dean,” ammise.  
“Sul serio? Lei... cioè... _tu_ , ti sei sposato? Congratulazioni!”  
I folletti si scambiarono velocemente uno sguardo eloquente e Dirk spalancò la bocca, sbigottito.  
“Lui e _tua figlia_?” balbettò.  
“No, io non… non...” tentò di rimediare Remus, sorpreso e agitato assieme.  
“Sì, Dirk. Lui e mia figlia. Hai qualcosa in contrario?” replicò Ted.  
Il tono di Dirk non gli era piaciuto affatto, non doveva permettersi di giudicare la sua famiglia.  
Remus lo stava ancora osservando di sottecchi. L'umore del genero cambiò, le ombre che gli incupivano il viso si ritrassero come quelle degli alberi che con l’alzarsi del sole si accorciavano sempre più, lasciando la radura in piena luce.  
Arrossì un po’ prima di ammiccare in direzione di Dean con un sorriso furbo.  
Il ragazzo sembrava dispiaciuto per aver dato inizio a quella conversazione e Remus era intenzionato a risollevargli il morale.  
Ted aveva notato altre volte che Remus non amava mettere a disagio le persone e se accadeva cercava di rimediare.  
“Sai, Ninfadora…” il suo sorriso di addolcì quando pronunciò il suo nome. “È l’unica cugina di Draco.”  
Il ragazzo trattenne a stento le risate.  
“Oh, ridi pure, Dean,” lo invitò gentilmente Remus e Ted notò dal guizzo nei suoi occhi che era divertito. Suo genero alzò lo sguardo al cielo, pensieroso. “Immagino l'espressione di Draco quando ha scoperto che quello straccione del suo insegnante, con la non tanto trascurabile aggravante di diventare una grossa bestia pelosa una volta al mese, ha sposato sua cugina…”  
L’idea della reazione di Draco al matrimonio di Remus e Dora prese il sopravvento scatenando l’ilarità di Dean. Anche Ted non riuscì a trattenere le risate, non conosceva il nipote, inutile dire che le loro famiglie non si erano mai frequentare, ma le facce di Bellatrix e Narcissa… Considerando come avevano preso il suo matrimonio con Andromeda, quello della nipote con nientemeno che un licantropo doveva averle fatte uscire di testa.  
Ted venne colto da una risata isterica e sentì la tensione della nottata scivolargli via.  
Senza smettere di ridere afferrò Remus per un braccio e lo tirò a sedere accanto a sé.  
“Grazie, Ted,” Remus aveva mosso appena le labbra ma lo sentì lo stesso.  
Gli strinse brevemente il braccio con affetto.  
“Ti ricordi quando hai convinto Neville a far indossare al professor Piton-Molliccio i vestiti di sua nonna?”  
Ted alzò le sopracciglia.  
“Davvero lo hai fatto?”  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle con un sorrisetto enigmatico.  
“Oh, sì che l’ha fatto!” confermò Dean.  
Ted pensò a Piton. Era stato il professore di pozioni di Dora per i sette anni che aveva trascorso a Hogwarts.  
Gli aveva sempre fatto soggezione e visto come erano andate a finire le cose l’opinione che si era fatto di lui non si era rivelata errata.  
“Ho temuto per anni che Piton ci rispedisse a casa Dora da Hogwarts trasformata in una Puffola Pigmea. Piton è troppo giovane per essere stato un tuo insegnante, vero, Remus?”  
Lui lo guardò con un’espressione indefinibile.  
“Certo che sì, io e Severus siamo coetanei, Ted. Guarda i miei capelli, sembro più vecchio persino di te…”  
Ted assunse un'espressione offesa.  
“Come sarebbe a dire _persino_?”  
“No, aspetta.” Remus avvampò.“Tu sei fin troppo giovane, voglio dire, sei così giovane che faccio fatica a pensare a te come a mio suocero, saresti più credibile come fratello.”  
Ted sogghignò mentalmente.  
“Quindi non sarei _credibile_ come suocero. Grazie tante, Remus.” Si complimentò con se stesso per essere riuscito a rimanere serio con lo stomaco che gli faceva le capriole per le risate trattenute.  
Remus gemette, pensava di essersi giocato anche quel poco di rapporto positivo che era riuscito a instaurare con lui e visto come lo aveva trattato fin dal loro primo, burrascoso incontro, era una preoccupazione comprensibile... Ted non ebbe cuore di continuare il gioco.  
Fece per rassicurarlo, ma l'altro all'improvviso sorrise, un sorriso sincero e privo di risentimento o offesa.  
“Mi stavi prendendo in giro,” mormorò.  
Ted gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.  
“Già. Credevi che solo i lupi mannari avessero il senso dell’umorismo?”  
Remus rise, divertito.  
“Mi hai fregato solo perché in questo momento sono emotivamente provato. Ritenta lontano dal plenilunio, per favore. Se vorrai… se potremo vederci ancora, noi e… e… magari… Ninfadora… ”  
Incrociò le braccia al petto come se sentisse freddo, lo sguardo distante.  
“Prova con Dora,” gli suggerì Ted.  
Non ottenne nessuna reazione da parte sua. L'atteggiamento di Remus poteva essere scambiato per freddezza, ma sapeva che non era così.  
“Remus, guardami. Quando torneremo a casa, prova a chiamarla Dora. Dora le piace, insomma… un po’ più di Ninfadora. È un buon compromesso.”  
“Quando torneremo?”  
“Sì, certo. Noi due, assieme. Sono stanco di fare da paciere tra Dora e Andromeda, rischiando la pelle ogni giorno, è ora che anche tu faccia la tua parte.”  
Ted pensò che nessuno prima di allora lo avesse mai guardato con tanta gratitudine. Remus si sporse verso di lui con gli occhi lucidi e per un attimo pensò che volesse abbracciarlo, ma all'ultimo momento abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi e gli sorrise. Ancora. Non era certo una persona avara in quanto a sorrisi.  
Dean si fece coraggio e intervenne, capiva l’importanza di quel momento per i due adulti che gli sedevano accanto, ma la curiosità lo rese impaziente.  
“Com'era Piton a scuola? Uno sbruffone piantagrane e pieno di sé come Draco Malfoy, vero? Sì, sì, riesco quasi a vederlo!”  
Ted cercò di immaginare Remus e Piton a scuola assieme. Si rendeva conto che Piton era effettivamente giovane, ma non riusciva a considerarlo davvero come tale. Aveva un'aria talmente austera.  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò pregustando qualcosa di ghiotto, ma Ted scorse disagio sul viso del genero, che rispose, laconico: “No.”  
“Come?”  
“Non lo era affatto,” scosse la testa Remus, imbarazzato. “Gli sbruffoni piantagrane eravamo noi. Io e i miei amici, intendo. Non lui.”  
“Impossibile!” protestò Dean.  
Remus si guardò attorno, muovendosi a disagio.  
“No, affatto. Severus era un ragazzino studioso, timido e insicuro. A pensarci bene, credo che ci somigliassimo un po'.”  
Dean non era d'accordo.  
“Tu e Piton siete agli antipodi, davvero,” affermò.  
Ted era d’accordo con lui. Piton simile a Remus? La sola idea di vederlo sorridere gli gelava il sangue nelle vene, per dirne una.  
Inoltre Dora gli aveva raccontato che l'insegnante di Pozioni amava umiliare i ragazzini più timidi e pasticcioni, ci aveva provato anche con lei, ma non era mai riuscito a piegarla. Ci voleva ben altro che qualche commento sarcastico, in fondo era per metà Black.  
Certo poteva essere cambiato molto crescendo, ma a tutto c’era un limite e aveva l’impressione che a Remus bastasse davvero poco per vedere del buono negli altri.  
“Dean, me ne vergogno molto, ma eravamo _noi_ a trattarlo male. E forse se io fossi intervenuto a difenderlo quando me ne capitava l’occasione, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Forse non sarebbe diventato un Mangiamorte, forse… forse non avrebbe ucciso...” si interruppe.  
Sembrava che il suo disagio stesse aumentando, e Ted non ne capiva il motivo.  
Inoltre trovava il suo colpevolizzarsi molto sciocco e le conclusioni che aveva tratto ingenue.  
“Remus, non accollarti la colpa di quello che ha fatto Piton, non puoi davvero credere che tutto dipenda da stupidi scherzi tra ragazzini… francamente, è ridicolo!”  
Remus appoggiò il gomito a un ginocchio e sprofondò il viso nel palmo della mano, come se volesse sparire.  
“Ti assicuro, Ted, che quello che ti accade nel corso dell'infanzia ti segna profondamente per il resto della vita. Io lo so bene.”  
“La tua situazione è completamente diversa. Tu non sei stato vittima dei bulletti della scuola, un mostro ti ha aggredito infettandoti con una malattia invalidante, per cui non esiste una cura. Come puoi paragonare quello che ti è successo a…”  
Si interruppe, Remus non lo stava più ascoltando. Sembrava avere tutti i sensi allerta, cosa…?  
In un secondo l’uomo fu in piedi, l’aria vigile e il corpo teso.  
“Remus?”  
“Taci!” il tono della sua voce spaventò Ted. I suoi repentini cambiamenti d'umore erano inquietanti, e gli facevano comprendere che Remus era molto più di quel che appariva.  
Sembrava che stesse ascoltando qualcosa che solo lui poteva sentire.  
Incrociò per un istante i suoi occhi e il suo sguardo lo fece annichilire, l’ombra de lupo era all’improvviso evidente anche sul suo volto umano.  
Remus s'inoltrò nella foresta prima che Ted potesse reagire. Lui e Dean lo seguirono arrancando nel sottobosco, mentre Dirk e i folletti facevano la guardia alle loro valigie nella radura.  
“Ci mancavano solo i mannari, non bastavano i maghi…” disse Unci-Unci in tono sprezzante, mentre si allontanavano. Aveva parlato in inglese malgrado si stesse rivolgendo a Gonci al solo scopo di farsi sentire da Ted.  
Rintracciarono Remus dopo una decina di minuti, accucciato a quattro zampe tra le felci.  
Parlò loro senza neppure guardarli.  
“Scappate.”  
Un comando che non ammetteva repliche.  
“Come?”  
“Scappate, ora!” si alzò indicando quello che stava osservando: le impronte di un lupo che diventavano, poco più in là, quelle delle mani e dei piedi di un uomo.  
Capirono. Greyback era tornato umano vicino all’accampamento, tanto vicino da vederli dopo aver riacquistato coscienza, sapeva dov'erano. Si buttarono a rotta di collo verso la radura.  
“No! Non da quella parte!”  
Remus li riacciuffò con facilità.  
“Dobbiamo avvertire Dirk e i folletti, non li possiamo abbandonare!” protestò Ted.  
“Non c’è tempo! Voi scappate, agli altri ci penso io.”  
“Non se ne parla! Lasciaci, ci stai facendo perdere tempo.”  
Remus non era convinto, ma li scortò lo stesso fino alla radura.  
Scostarono gli ultimi rami nel momento in cui una serie di schiocchi annunciavano l’arrivo dei Mangiamorte.  
Dirk indietreggiò fino a raggiungere Dean, mentre i folletti rimasero fermi dov'erano, con un’aria di sprezzante superiorità.  
Ted valutò velocemente le loro fila: un ragazzo, due folletti e tre maghi adulti.  
Tre? Remus era senza bacchetta!  
Ted impugnò la bacchetta e gli fece da scudo col proprio corpo senza alcun indugio, pronto a battersi per se stesso e il genero. A difendere la propria _famiglia_.  
Remus lo scostò con gentilezza.  
“Grazie del gesto, Ted. Dal profondo del mio cuore.”  
“Stai indietro, Remus, sei disarmato.”  
Lui inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato, facendo un sorriso appena accennato e sicuro di sé bisbigliò: “Farò a meno della bacchetta.” Fece apparire una manciata di fiammelle nel palmo della mano.  
Come riusciva a controllare gli incantesimi senza bacchetta?  
Uno dei Mangiamorte avanzò verso di loro, era molto grosso e così alto da sovrastare con tutta la testa i suoi compari, che sghignazzavano divertiti.  
Gettò indietro il cappuccio, scoprendo il volto. Greyback.  
“Scusa l’imperdonabile ritardo, Remie, ma ero troppo occupato a…” si passò la lingua sui denti, affilati anche se era in forma umana. “Come dire, non vorrei risultare volgare… diciamo… intrattenermi con tua moglie.”  
Sfilò dall’interno del mantello una maglietta viola e la dispiegò in modo che loro la potessero vedere chiaramente. Ted la riconobbe subito: era quella di quel gruppo rock che Dora amava tanto.  
Stava mentendo, era impossibile che fosse arrivato fino a lei!  
“Qualunque cosa dica, Remus, non dargli retta. Mente,” sussurrò, ma non capì se Remus lo avesse sentito o meno.  
“Sai, è stata un’esperienza interessante, la mia prima volta con un’umana gravida... Ora dovrò ucciderti, naturalmente, ma non ti preoccupare per il bimbo, baderò io a lui.” Un ghigno orribile si aprì sul volto del mostro.  
Ted sentì il respiro di Remus accelerare, il suo corpo fremeva per la rabbia.  
I suoi occhi facevano paura, molto più di quelli di Greyback.  
“Sei morto!” ringhiò e si gettò addosso al mannaro, mentre i Mangiamorte alzavano le bacchette e scagliavano incantesimi contro di loro.


	15. Chapter 15

“Professore, mi aiuti, la prego!”  
Alla fine il momento era arrivato. Piton era già preso da mille incombenze, la più sgradita delle quali era quella di fare da bambinaia a quell’arrogante di Potter, non gli ci voleva anche Draco nei guai. Se non altro lui, al contrario di Potter, gli piaceva.  
“Professore? Io non voglio affrontare il lupo mannaro, la prego…”  
Il ragazzo era atterrito.  
“D’accordo, Draco,” acconsentì con grande stanchezza. “Vedrò cosa posso fare.”  
Disse al ragazzo di attenderlo mentre andava nel suo studio a recuperare il mantello, nelle cui tasche aveva già riposto alcune boccette che lo avrebbero aiutato a toglierlo dai guai.  
Misero velocemente distanza tra loro e Hogwarts, camminando a lunghe falcate e appena ne ebbero la possibilità si Smaterializzarono, diretti a Villa Malfoy.  
“Draco! Ce ne hai messo di tempo, datti una mossa, dannazione!” Bellatrix ignorò Piton, quasi fosse nascosto sotto un Mantello dell’Invisibilità.  
Draco invece non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
“Professore?”  
“Bellatrix, cosa ne pensa tua sorella del fatto che intendi trascinarle l'unico figlio nel bel mezzo di una battaglia?”  
La donna lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“La questione non ti riguarda, ti basti sapere che lei in questo momento non è qui. Cissy si fida di me, sa che non desidero che a Draco accada qualcosa di male.”  
Una voce profonda e aspra intervenne.  
“Vigilerò io affinché questo non accada.”  
Piton sentì la colazione rigirarsi nello stomaco nel vedere Greyback sbucare da un’ombra nell’angolo tra la libreria e la porta.  
Strano, avrebbe dovuto percepire prima la sua presenza, anche se non lo poteva vedere emanava un odore inconfondibile.  
Naturalmente Draco non si mostrò affatto rassicurato dalle parole del mostro. Quando lo scorse gli sfuggì un gemito strozzato e si avvicinò di più al professore.  
“Vedo, Bellatrix. Tuo nipote ti deve stare molto a cuore se intendi affidarlo proprio a _lui,_ ” disse Piton, sarcastico.  
“Taci. Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, mi sembra.” Bellatrix accarezzava con dita nervose la bacchetta, come se stesse valutando se fosse il caso di utilizzarla o meno.  
Greyback avanzò di un passo, stava giocherellando con un piccolo indumento scolorito. Sembrava una maglietta.  
Il mannaro gli sorrise mettendo in mostra i denti, lunghi e affilati:  
“Ridurrò Remus a un ammasso di ossa rotte. Sarà impossibile anche per un pivello come questo qui non riuscire a dargli il colpo di grazia.”  
Bellatrix scattò, veloce come un felino, e Greyback si trovò con la sua bacchetta puntata tra gli occhi.  
“Non osare mai più parlare così di mio nipote!”  
Le pupille del mannaro si strinsero mentre cercava di mantenere un’aria di annoiata sufficienza, ma Piton sapeva che lei lo terrorizzava.  
“D’accordo, signora…” borbottò abbassando lo sguardo, docile come un micetto.  
“Greyback sa dov'è Lupin, e non c’è solo lui ad aspettarvi. Draco, mi stai ascoltando?”  
Il ragazzo annuì debolmente.  
“Ci sarà anche Ted Tonks, tuo… _zio,_ ” trattò la parola come se fosse infetta. “C’è anche un ragazzo, come hai detto che si chiama?”  
Greyback parlò a voce bassa.  
“Remus si rivolge a lui chiamandolo Dean.”  
“Oh…” Draco sembrava sgomento. Piton sapeva che non sopportava che succedesse qualcosa di male ai compagni di scuola, anche a quelli che non gli erano particolarmente simpatici.  
“Ora preparati, appena arrivano gli altri Ghermidori andrete a prenderli!”  
“Tu non vieni con noi, zia?”  
Bellatrix gli voltò la schiena, pronta ad andarsene.  
“No. L’Oscuro Signore sta per tornare e io desidero essere qui ad accoglierlo.”  
Draco apparve sollevato nel sapere che la zia non si sarebbe unita a loro.  
La donna lasciò la stanza con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto, un volto che i lunghi anni di prigionia ad Azkaban avevano reso duro e incapace di esprimere emozioni che non fossero di rancore, ira o follia.  
“Allora… ehm… Greyback, pensi che eliminare Lupin sarà una passeggiata?” chiese Piton in tono neutro. “In uno scontro fisico probabilmente tu potresti spezzarlo come un esile rametto, anche se, devo dirtelo, vi ho guardati combattere alla luce della luna piena e ti ho visto un po’ in… diciamo… difficoltà.” Rise con le labbra serrate.  
Il mannaro arrossì e un lampo d’ira gli balenò negli occhi.  
“Ma come mago gli ci vorranno, vediamo…” finse di contare rivolgendo gli occhi al soffitto. “Due secondi per eliminarti?”  
Il mostro non si scompose.  
“Mio caro amico, forse non sai che Remus non ha più la sua bacchetta. L’ha perduta,” ridacchiò. “Mi hai preso per uno stupido?”  
“ _Ovviamente_.”  
“Beh, ti sbagli. La logica mi suggerisce che non poteva portarla con sé dopo la trasformazione, sai, la mancanza di vestiti e mani con cui impugnarla lo avrebbe reso difficoltoso, ma diciamo pure impossibile… La bocca gli è servita ad altro, credimi.”  
“Sì, ho visto. Deve avere ancora qualche pezzetto di te infilato tra i denti.”  
Greyback, seppur piccato, finse di non averlo sentito.  
“A prescindere, perché portarsi appresso un inutile legnetto? Non è un cane che rincorre il bastone, anche se spesso ci si avvicina disgustosamente, dannato leccapiedi dei maghi.”  
Piton lo fissò intensamente, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non ti sembrerà più così inutile quando il _legnetto_ ti verrà puntato tra le gambe e ti farà saltare l'uccello,” sibilò e impostò un sorriso posticcio, ignorando il sussulto di Draco nel sentirlo utilizzare un linguaggio simile. “Vedi, ti sto solo mettendo in guardia, non vorrei mai che ti succedesse qualcosa di male. Dopotutto, stiamo dalla stessa parte.”  
“Sì, certo, come no,” borbottò Greyback. “Remus la bacchetta non ce l’ha, e tu lo sai.”  
“Come preferisci.” Infatti la bacchetta di Lupin l’aveva presa quell’irritante ragazzina, il ricordo fece rammentare a Piton un’altra questione.  
“Sembra strano anche a me, lo ammetto, ma mi dovresti aiutare a risolvere un dilemma. Per quale ragione a me oscura, Lupin non evita di trasformarsi con il plenilunio, visto che può farlo? Forse perché la notte trascorsa da lupo gli procura un piacere tale da non potervi rinunciare?”  
Greyback scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
“Può evitare di trasformarsi? E come? Intendi occupartene tu, forse? Tra voi due c’è del tenero, _amico_? ”  
Piton dovette raccogliere tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di Schiantare il mannaro.  
“Certo, ho sempre desiderato possedere un cane pulcioso da prendere a calci. Ottima valvola di sfogo. Quando Silente, anni fa, mi aveva comunicato la sua intenzione di accoglierlo a Hogwarts, credevo che il suo compito sarebbe stato quello di sostituire Fuffy, la bestia a tre teste del guardiacaccia.”  
Greyback fece una piccola smorfia, le sue parole lo avevano infastidito appena. I lupi mannari erano abituati a ricevere insulti di ogni genere da parte dei maghi.  
“Il piccolo Sevvie era solo un povero bambino studioso, timido e insicuro!” cinguettò il licantropo in falsetto. “Se non fossi stato un cattivone con lui, forse avrei potuto scoparmelo.”  
Ma di cosa diavolo andava blaterando il mostro?  
Greyback si umettò le labbra prima di proseguire.  
“Li spiavo, Remus e i suoi amichetti, accucciati in quel pezzo di terra a crogiolarsi al sole e leccarsi le ferite. Ci sono tornato per assicurarmi che fossero ancora lì prima di avvertire Bellatrix. Purtroppo Remie ha percepito la mia presenza quasi subito, e sono dovuto scappare via. Ho ripetuto quello che ha detto di te, mio caro, povero, bimbo incompreso.” Si sfregò con un gesto di stizza il mento, sembrava che stesse grattando della carta vetrata. “Cazzo, non mi riesce di capire cosa sia andato storto in Remus. Parlava di te come se… come se fosse davvero dispiaciuto per averti maltrattato, invece di vantarsene. Dannazione!”  
Piton era d'accordo con Greyback. Perché Lupin si ostinava a comportarsi a quel modo? Lo metteva a disagio. Quanto sarebbe stato più semplice se invece di mostrarsi sempre così comprensivo si fosse limitato a odiarlo come facevano tutti gli altri, in modo più o meno celato. L’odio lo sapeva gestire, la gentilezza no. Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui, anche essere offensivi sembrava solo fiato sprecato.  
“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda,” sospirò Piton, sperando di potersi aggrappare almeno a quello per disprezzare Lupin. “Perché non evita di trasformarsi con la luna piena?”  
“Perché non può! Sei ottuso? Non può!”  
“Ma io ho visto…”  
“Hai visto _cosa_?”  
“Una ragazzina, una mannara. Lei non…”  
“Cailin?” lo interruppe Greyback. “Ah! Mi ha detto di ringraziarti per il mantello che le hai gentilmente offerto,” lo schernì. “le donne gravide non mutano aspetto, la Luna non le chiama a sé fino a che non si sono liberate del marmocchio.”  
Piton fece una smorfia, Greyback gli aveva sottratto anche quel motivo per poter odiare Lupin. Aveva sbagliato a giudicarlo, di nuovo. Adesso sarebbe saltato fuori che i tentativi del lupo mannaro di avvicinarsi a lui per instaurare qualcosa di simile se non all’amicizia, almeno al reciproco rispetto, nell’anno in cui erano stati colleghi, erano sinceri e non finalizzati ad assicurarsi il suo silenzio e la preziosa pozione di cui aveva bisogno. Che le sue scuse per come lo aveva trattato da ragazzi erano altrettanto sincere.  
Fu colto da una forte nausea.  
Cercò un appiglio qualsiasi per non dover più riflettere sulle buone intenzioni di Lupin, o rischiava di vomitare sul bel marmo lucido del pavimento di Villa Malfoy.  
“Quello straccio. Che diavolo è?”  
Il mannaro lo dispiegò, era una maglietta da donna. Dove l’aveva già vista?  
“Hai deciso di rinnovare il guardaroba?” chiese a Greyback.  
Il mannaro sogghignò.  
“È della puttanella coi capelli rosa. Cailin dice che si chiama Ninfadora.”  
No, non poteva aver catturato Tonks.  
Draco gemette, lasciandosi cadere sul divano di pelle nera del sontuoso salotto, il viso che galleggiava come una macchia bianca tra lo sfondo scuro dello schienale imbottito e il mantello nero che indossava.  
Prima di parlare, Piton volle essere certo che la propria voce non lo tradisse.  
“Dove l’hai trovata?”  
“Dirò a Remus che ho sua moglie, che me la sono fatta. La notizia lo farà uscire di testa.” Rise il licantropo, una risata fastidiosa, stridente.  
“Non è successo.”  
“No, ma lui come può saperlo? E' stata Cailin a rubarla all'Auror, purtroppo quella puttana è riuscita a cancellarle la memoria prima di sfuggire. Cailin non ricorda nulla del loro incontro, ma la mia bambina ha fatto fin troppo. Ancora non mi spiego come sia riuscita a trovare la strega.”  
Un vociare nel corridoio annunciò l’arrivo degli altri Ghermidori. Greyback intimò a Draco di seguirlo, incamminandosi senza controllare se il ragazzo avesse eseguito il suo ordine.  
Draco si alzò impacciato dal divano e guardò Piton in una muta richiesta d’aiuto.  
“Aspetta,” gli sussurrò Piton, alzò una mano e gliela passò tra i capelli.  
Il ragazzo non aveva mai ricevuto un gesto d'affetto da parte dell'insegnante e si irrigidì per l’imbarazzo.  
“Allora, ti muovi o no?” Greyback si girò e li osservò con la fronte aggrottata. “Che state facendo?”  
“Concedici un attimo, devo… salutare Draco come si deve,” gli disse Piton.  
Le labbra del mannaro si tesero in un sorriso complice.  
“Ah, certo. Capisco. È un bel ragazzino, dopotutto. Fate con calma.” Gli strizzò l’occhio e li lasciò soli.  
Piton inghiottì tutta la sua repulsione distogliendo subito lo sguardo dalla figura che si stava allontanando, quell’essere ripugnante credeva che tutti fossero dei mostri privi di morale come lui?  
“Non fiatare,” intimò a Draco, prima di passargli di nuovo la mano tra i capelli.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus aveva perso la capacità di ragionare, il suo corpo agiva per conto propr io. Era indifferente ai lampi degli incantesimi che lo sfioravano, indirizzati a Ted e agli altri.  
Vedeva solo Greyback, piantato a terra con i pugni alzati, pronto ad accoglierlo. Se davvero aveva preso Tonks, se solo aveva osato sfiorarla… Si buttò addosso a chi aveva reso la sua vita un tormento senza fine: voleva vederlo soffrire, voleva morderlo e gustarsi la sua agonia, assaporare il sapore del sangue dell'altro licantropo.  
Remus gettò Greyback a terra e lo colpì più volte con forza, ma l'altro incassò facilmente.  
Era molto più grosso e forte di lui.  
“Pensi davvero di avere qualche possibilità contro di me, _bambino_? Io non sono Cormac, e tu sei debole!” ringhiò Greyback.  
Remus riuscì ad affondare i denti nella sua spalla, la spalla destra, quella dove trent’anni prima lui stesso era stato morso. Sentì il mannaro urlare e il sangue caldo e denso riempirgli la bocca.  
Era delizioso.  
Greyback riuscì a staccarlo da sé, grugnendo e scalciando. Lo allontanò definitivamente con una ginocchiata e si premette con la mano la spalla ferita.  
“Brutto figlio di…” Non finì la frase, con pugno tagliò l’aria, colpendo Remus sotto il mento con la potenza di una martellata. Il colpo lo lasciò completamente stordito.  
Remus si accorse di essere finito lungo disteso solo quando le felci gli accarezzarono il viso.  
“Che ti avevo detto? Papà Greyback è troppo forte, i ragazzini dovrebbero imparare a stare al loro posto. Soprattutto quelli rachitici cresciuti all’ombra dei maghi, senza la luce del sole e della luna a nutrire il loro corpo e a renderli dei veri lupi mannari!”  
Greyback lo colpì sulla cassa toracica con poderosi calci, parlando allo stesso tempo in tono discorsivo, come se non gli costasse alcuna fatica incrinargli le costole.  
“Quella puttanella di tua moglie, al contrario di te, ha forza e agilità da vendere. Quando ti stringe i fianchi con quelle sue gambette muscolose! Mi devo complimentare, Remus, per l’ottima scelta. Basta il ricordo della tua mogliettina dai capelli rosa a farmelo rizzare.”  
Agilità… Tonks? Capelli rosa, nonostante fosse prigioniera di Greyback? Remus si sentiva il petto in frantumi, a ogni respiro le ossa rotte gli facevano esplodere lampi di luce davanti agli occhi. Capì che se non voleva svenire avrebbe dovuto trattenere il fiato. Non gli serviva respirare, dopotutto, poteva ammazzarlo anche in apnea.  
Ma prima doveva sapere se davvero Tonks era nelle sue sudice mani e era necessario che fosse lucido per scoprirlo.  
“Fammi vedere,” rantolò, sperando che le sue parole fossero comprensibili.  
Il mannaro fermò il piede, sollevato nell’atto di colpirlo di nuovo.  
“Cosa?”  
“Fammelo vedere. Scommetto che oramai, per avere un'erezione, sei costretto a infilarti una bacchetta nell'uccello. È per questo motivo che hai iniziato a frequentare i maghi, non è vero?”  
“Calati i pantaloni che ti smentisco immediatamente,” grugnì Greyback, il volto congestionato dalla rabbia.  
“Come vuoi,” replicò tranquillamente Remus, lasciando a intendere che acconsentiva perché sapeva benissimo che l'altro non sarebbe stato in grado di concludere nulla.  
Si sollevò a fatica su un ginocchio, ignorando le stelle che gli danzavano davanti agli occhi e raddrizzò la schiena, scoprendo che le costole gli facevano molto meno male in quella posizione.  
“Dannati pantaloni Babbani…” borbottò, mentre armeggiava con i bottoni dei jeans.  
“Quanto sei inutile! La tua signora sì che sa come vestirsi, ho sollevato la sua gonnellina a pieghe con un soffio.” Greyback gonfiò le guance e si chinò, alitandogli sul viso.  
Tonks che si distingueva per la sua agilità, i capelli rosa malgrado la situazione drammatica in cui versava e che indossava una _gonnellina_?  
Aveva ragione Ted, Greyback mentiva, non aveva catturato Tonks.  
Probabilmente l’unica occasione in cui l’aveva vista era stato durante l’attacco alla Tana al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur, mesi prima, il che giustificava in parte la descrizione che aveva fatto di lei.  
Remus approfittò del momento, il lupo mannaro si credeva ormai al sicuro e aveva abbassato la guardia. Lo colpì con una spallata, mandandolo a sbattere addosso al faggio contro cui poche ore prima si era scontrato, ai cui piedi c’erano ancora le loro impronte da mannari e le sue da umano.  
Nel cadere, Greyback cancellò con le ginocchia le orme di lupo, rivoltando il soffice terriccio del sottobosco.  
Remus lo colpì alla bocca e sentì la pelle delle nocche aprirsi contro i suoi denti, lo colpì ripetutamente, gli parve persino di riuscire a sbrecciargliene qualcuno.  
Preso dalla foga si accorse che uno dei Mangiamorte si era avvicinato a loro solo quando una bacchetta gli toccò una guancia.  
Lo scorse sotto il cappuccio, era Draco.  
Voleva farsi ammazzare? Gli abbassò la mano con cui reggeva la bacchetta, frapponendosi tra lui e Greyback.  
“Togliti di mezzo,” gli sibilò il suo ex allievo, scostandosi con un gesto rabbioso i capelli biondi dagli occhi.  
Remus gli dedicò una sola, veloce occhiata. Il tono della sua voce non gli era piaciuto affatto, non lo aveva mai sentito parlare con tanta sicurezza, da bambino non gli era sembrato nulla di più di un piccolo sbruffone privo di spina dorsale, possibile che fosse cambiato tanto crescendo?  
Greyback stava cercando di sollevarsi, il mento e le labbra un'unica chiazza di sangue.  
“Piccolo idiota!” sputò a Draco. “Non tollererò oltre la tua inettitudine, cosa aspetti ad ammazzarlo? Fallo, ora!”  
Draco sollevò la bacchetta e la puntò alla schiena di Remus, guardando, gelido, il lupo mannaro.  
“Cosa stai aspettando?”  
“Avanti, fa qualcosa,” sussurrò Draco a Remus. “Non intendo Schiantare Greyback e poi Obliviarlo, non c’è tempo!”  
Remus non capiva, perché mai avrebbe dovuto usare l’Oblivion?  
“Ti giuro che se fallirai anche questa volta, razza di piccolo, inutile… ti farò fare la stessa fine del figlio di tua cugina e del tuo vecchio insegnante, mi hai capito? Tu e lui, uno di fianco all’altro, vi farò sanguinare… vi spezzerò…”  
Remus serrò i pugni e sentì la testa diventargli pesante, come se si fosse riempita d’aria bollente.  
“Grazie per il suggerimento,” disse, la voce gentile e pacata.  
Greyback sembrò confuso.  
“Cosa…?”  
La parte superiore del faggio alle sue spalle si spezzò con un forte schiocco, come fosse stato colpito da un fulmine invisibile. I rami vibrarono, suonando come nacchere prima che l’apice della pianta si abbattesse su Greyback, era della lunghezza esatta per far sì che solo lui rientrasse nel suo raggio d’azione.  
Il punto in cui il tronco aveva ceduto sembrava una bocca aperta, con lunghi e appuntiti denti di corteccia.  
“Che cazzo…”  
Il tronco lo colpì sulla spalla insanguinata, prima che riuscisse a spostarsi del tutto. Remus sorrise quando sentì la clavicola rompersi.  
Gli alberi attorno a loro seguirono l’esempio del faggio e ignorando ogni logica decisero di cadere nel punto esatto dove si trovava Greyback.  
Remus si stava godendo ogni istante, dimenticando la presenza di Draco alle sue spalle.  
Rise quando uno dei suoi soldati di legno scagliò a terra il mannaro per poi schiacciargli i testicoli con uno dei rami più grossi, che aveva raggiunto con ritardo il resto della pianta, incastrato tra le fronde color gesso di una noce ancora miracolosamente in piedi.  
“Sei stato tu a fare questo?” balbettò Greyback, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e di paura. “Non hai la bacchetta, come ci sei riuscito?”  
“Io sono un mago!” gli disse Remus, trionfante.  
Greyback scosse il capo.  
“Così non è valido!” ringhiò.  
“Non è valido? Questo non è un gioco!”  
No, non era un gioco. Era ora di finirla di giocare.  
“Dammi la bacchetta, Draco.”  
“Scordatelo, lurido mannaro.” Il ragazzo aveva uno sguardo gelido.  
“Draco, per favore, non obbligarmi a farti del male.”  
Ma lui non si fece intimorire, la alzò e pronunciò:  
“Avada Ke… ”  
Remus fece per spostarsi, ma si accorse che la bacchetta non era puntata su di sé.  
“Draco, cosa stai facendo!” Un altro Mangiamorte incappucciato stava venendo verso di loro, tirandosi dietro Ted, che arrancava incespicando, semi svenuto.  
Ted!  
L’uomo incappucciato lo scosse come fosse un pupazzo, strappandogli un gemito. Ted sollevò la testa con fatica e lo sguardo gli si schiarì quando incrociò gli occhi del genero.  
“Torna da Dora, Remus, torna da lei almeno tu!” supplicò. Era stravolto, le braccia abbandonate lunghi i fianchi, le mani aperte e vuote. Doveva aver perduto la bacchetta.  
“Sta zitto!” gli intimò il Mangiamorte, colpendolo con una ginocchiata allo stomaco che gli fece cedere le gambe.  
Remus accennò un passo nella sua direzione.  
“Che diavolo è successo qui?” Il Mangiamorte era allibito.  
Remus gli sorrise, imbavagliando le proprie emozioni. Aveva imparato a controllarle fin da piccolo e ora, come in altre occasioni, era vitale che fosse in grado di farlo.  
“Oh, niente di grave. Io e Fenrir ci siamo solo dedicati un po’ al giardinaggio, non è vero, Fenrir?”  
Il mannaro tremò nel sentire per l’ennesima volta lo schiocco di un tronco sottile che si spezzava. Era quello dell’unica pianta ancora in piedi abbastanza vicina da raggiungere, cadendo, il Mangiamorte appena arrivato.  
“Scabior, attento!” avvertì il compare, indicandola con le lunghe unghie giallastre.  
Il Mangiamorte fu lesto nell’indirizzargli contro un incantesimo.  
“Evanesco!”  
L’albero scomparve.  
“Che gioco è questo?” ansimò abbassando la bacchetta e rafforzando la stretta attorno alla spalla di Ted.  
“Sto solo dando una sfoltita alla foresta,” sorrise Remus. “Dovreste ringraziarmi. Vedo che a voi Mangiamorte tutte queste piante creano confusione, è contro i maghi che dovreste lanciare gli incantesimi, non verso dei pezzi di legno,” Remus allargò il sorriso, mentre pensava febbrilmente a una scappatoia. Doveva liberare Ted!  
Scabior strinse i denti e senza osare staccare lo sguardo da lui ordinò:  
“Fenrir, in piedi e fila ad aiutare gli altri, i folletti stanno dando del filo da torcere!”  
Il mannaro, ben felice di allontanarsi da Remus, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e zoppicò verso i lampi di luce provenienti dalla radura.  
“Svegliati, Draco. Uccidi il mannaro, ora!”  
Remus indicò al ragazzo Greyback, senza illudersi seriamente che fosse così stupido da dargli retta. “Forza Draco, sta scappando,” gli disse.  
Il ragazzo fece una smorfia divertita.  
“D’accordo.”  
Puntò la bacchetta su Greyback. Doveva essere impazzito, non c’erano altre spiegazioni e a Remus andava più che bene che fosse successo.  
“Fermati, idiota! È Lupin che devi colpire!”  
Quello ghignò per un altro secondo, sempre osservando Remus di sottecchi, per poi metter su un’aria spaventata, ma che pareva forzata, come se stesse recitando una parte e che non ritenesse necessario impegnarsi troppo.  
“Insegnami. Non ho mai usato l’Anatema che Uccide, sai… anche sulla Torre di Astronomia, non… non ci ero riuscito…” La sua voce si era fatta piagnucolosa.  
L’uomo gli indirizzò uno sguardo nauseato ma acconsentì, non c’era tempo per discuterne. Puntò la bacchetta alla testa china di Ted e…  
“No!” Remus, a corto di idee, agì d’istinto buttandosi su Ted.  
Lo vide in volto, solo per un secondo ma lo vide: la rassegnazione e negli occhi tristi una supplica. _Torna da Dora._  
“Dì a Andromeda che…” iniziò Ted, la voce rotta. Remus non sentì il resto della frase, un lampo di luce rossa lo interruppe, e pochi secondi prima di perdere coscienza, Remus fu accecato da un altro lampo. Verde.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Era morto. Morto. Perché ogni respiro gli strappava un gemito di dolore?  
Remus si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, aveva le ciglia incollate tra di loro.  
Tra le palpebre dischiuse vide un grosso animale argenteo galoppare fino a lui. Un cervo con delle piccole corna ai lati del capo.  
La riconobbe subito.  
“Lily?” mormorò. Era venuto a prenderlo? Allungò una mano verso l’animale, sperando di trarre un po’ di conforto affondandola nel mantello trasparente.  
“Sbagliato, idiota!”  
Remus trasalì, aveva parlato con la voce di un uomo, era la voce di…  
La cerva scomparve e dopo pochi minuti venne sostituita da una figura incappucciata. Camminava lentamente, guardandosi attorno circospetta, con addosso dei vestiti troppo piccoli. Poteva vedergli le caviglie e i polsi ossuti.  
“Tu?” cercò di respingerlo, mentre Piton lo afferrava per i gomiti, tirandolo a sedere.  
Remus urlò per il dolore.  
“Zitto, dannazione! Sta zitto!”  
“Dov'è Ted?”  
“Non ha importanza, è morto.”  
Remus sentì il petto esplodergli di nuovo, ma stavolta non per il dolore fisico.  
“Ted,” gemette, trascinandosi là dove gli sembrava che gli alberi fossero più radi. Piton lo trattenne, prendendolo per un braccio.  
“Lasciami, devo trovare Ted!” la disperazione gli impediva di ragionare sulla situazione in cui si trovava.  
“Smettila di divincolarti come un verme! È morto, stupido lupo mannaro, _morto_!”  
Remus lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Lurido assassino,” sibilò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di chi aveva di fronte.  
Si gettò addosso a Piton, che lo schivò con facilità.  
“Ti rendi conto di quanto sei patetico? Cosa vorresti farmi, ridotto in questo stato?” lo provocò l’uomo.  
Remus gli aveva macchiato il mantello con il proprio sangue e Piton, storcendo la bocca, cercò di pulirselo con il dorso della mano.  
“Finire quello che non sono riuscito a fare vent’anni fa, alla Stamberga Strillante!”  
Gli occhi di Piton si strinsero, colmandosi d’odio.  
“Tu, sudicio mannaro!”  
Remus si accorse confusamente che le sue parole lo avevano ferito, ma era troppo sconvolto in quel momento per riflettere sull'assurdità della questione, stava male e non era neppure sicuro che l'uomo fosse realmente lì accanto a lui, forse stava solo delirando.  
“Sì, Severus, sì! Ero d’accordo con Sirius, James e Peter. Volevo ammazzarti! Avevi ragione tu, io torto. Io ho sempre torto! Ti ho difeso persino davanti a Harry! Lui sospettava di te e io… io… sono un grandissimo _coglione_! Se ti avessi sbranato vent’anni fa, tu non avresti ucciso Silente, io sarei marcito ad Azkaban e non avrei mai conosciuto Ninfadora, non avrei rovinato la sua famiglia. Ted è morto per colpa mia, io ho portato Greyback da lui!” Remus sentiva le costole grattargli dolorosamente la carne a ogni parola che pronunciava, ma non era quello a rovesciargli lo stomaco, bensì il disgusto che provava per se stesso.  
“Me la sono presa con Sirius per quello stupido scherzo, perché mi aveva usato per divertirsi…”  
“Dannata bestia! Ora ti rimangi tutto? Tu non eri complice…” esclamò Piton con un fremito.  
“…ma lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva che avrei distrutto la sua famiglia, per questo lo aveva fatto… ”  
“Black sapeva che avresti sposato sua cugina, che allora era una mocciosa a malapena in grado di camminare? Non che adesso lo sappia fare, sia chiaro...”  
Remus cercò di nuovo di allontanarsi da lui, ma Piton lo fermò.  
“Dove diavolo vuoi andare? Dimmi dove vivete tu e tua moglie.”  
“E perché mai dovrei farlo? Devo trovare Ted.” Non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti e la nausea lo soffocava.  
“Cosa non ti è chiaro nella parola _morte_? Ho provato a Schiantare Scabior prima che lo colpisse, mettendo a repentaglio la già misera reputazione che si è fatto Draco agli occhi dell’Oscuro Signore, tutti avrebbero attribuito il suo gesto a un errore, ma non sono stato abbastanza veloce. Avere le sembianze del ragazzo mi impacciava. Poi la Pozione Polisucco ha esaurito l'effetto e ti ho afferrato e Smaterializzato il più lontano che mi fosse possibile, la trasformazione è spossante.”  
Ecco perché Draco era così strano!  
“Perché lo hai fatto? Cosa vuoi da me? Se non stessi così male io ti... ti... ”  
Non riuscì a concludere la frase e non attese una spiegazione da lui, non aveva importanza. Aveva perso un amico, ancora.  
“Ted… ” gemette senza riuscire a trattenersi, scatenando l’ira di Piton.  
“È morto! Sai forse resuscitare i morti?”  
Remus stava soffocando, gli sembrava che i suoi polmoni fossero diventati liquidi, il petto gli gorgogliava.  
“No,” ansimò. “Ma tu…”  
“Io cosa, mannaro? Se lo sapessi fare il Patronus che hai appena visto sarebbe davvero quello di Lily, non il mio!”  
Remus non poté non notare la profonda sofferenza sul viso dell’uomo, una sofferenza così intensa da cancellare l'espressione di repulsione che da sempre gli rivolgeva.  
Lily. Il Patronus di Piton era uguale a quello di Lily, il Patronus di Tonks era un lupo… il padre di Tonks era… si sentì venir meno.  
Piton lo scosse.  
“Dove vivi, dannazione, dove?”  
Glielo disse, perché se il suo Patronus era come quello di Lily, allora… allora… delle braccia lo sollevarono e si sentì strappare con violenza da terra.  
Svenne mentre Piton li Smaterializzava.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**  
  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

Andromeda trasalì quando lo schiocco che precedeva la Materializzazione la raggiunse: temeva d'illudersi.  
Il suono provenne dal salotto dell'appartamento di Dora. Si alzò, rovesciando rovinosamente la sedia, con Molly che la seguiva preoccupata quasi quanto lei.  
Un lamento le salì dalle labbra quando vide apparire, al posto della figlia, il genero, sostenuto da un altro uomo con il viso pallido e il naso adunco.  
Era l’ex professore di Pozioni di Dora, l’uomo che aveva ucciso Albus Silente!  
“Remus!” esclamò Molly, avanzando verso i due uomini con la bacchetta puntata su Severus Piton. Andromeda la imitò, tenendo sotto mira il traditore dell’Ordine della Fenice, con lo sguardo che le sfuggiva in continuazione su Remus.  
Difficile distogliere l’attenzione da lui, era coperto di sangue, soprattutto sul viso e sul petto, sperò che non fosse tutto suo.  
Anche Piton fece per alzare la bacchetta, lasciando la presa attorno alla vita di Remus. Le due donne erano ormai così vicine che quasi lo potevano toccare.  
“Non lo farei, se fossi in te,” ribilò Andromeda. Gli augurò che non fosse stato lui a ridurre così il marito di sua figlia, perché in quel caso lo avrebbe ascoltato con piacere supplicare pietà almeno una ventina di volte, prima di finirlo.  
“Stupef…” iniziò Andromeda, Schiantare un traditore assassino era un buon modo per sfogare l’ansia che l’attanagliava per la prolungata assenza di Dora.  
“No!” rantolò Remus, mettendosi tra lei e Piton.  
Era forse vittima della Maledizione Imperius?  
Remus barcollò e Andromeda temette che stesse per cadere. Allungò un braccio per aiutarlo, ma Piton afferrò l'uomo prima di lei. Una scena che aveva dell’incredibile: Remus e Piton si stavano aiutando a vicenda!  
“Non ti disturbare, Lupin,” disse Piton con voce melliflua. “Capisco e condivido la loro reazione, in particolare quella di tua suocera,” si rivolse ad Andromeda, tirando le labbra sottili in un sorriso beffardo. “Mi perdoni, signora Tonks, se le ho riportato il lupo mannaro, forse sperava di essersene liberata definitivamente. Purtroppo non ho avuto alternativa: come può vedere è molto malridotto, il che lo rende più ripugnante del solito.”  
Andromeda era costernata, Piton si stava prendendo gioco di _lei_? Perché le sue erano chiaramente parole di scherno che offendevano sia lei che Remus, il quale, per nulla dispiaciuto, soffocò una risatina con una mano premuta sullo sterno.  
Arrivando alla logica conclusione che il genero fosse impazzito, Andromeda lo prese per un braccio e lo allontanò da Piton, era così debole che fu facile costringerlo a spostarsi.  
“Dov’è Dora?” domandò Remus ansioso, con l’aria di non poter più sopportare oltre la lontananza da lei.  
_Dora?_  
“Da quando la chiami a così, Remus?” gli chiese, di nuovo soffocata dall'ansia. Ted era l'unico che chiamava Dora la loro bambina.  
“Da quando... da quando…” balbettò lui, un brivido lo scosse e distolse un secondo gli occhi dai suoi. “Da quando Ted mi ha suggerito di chiamarla così.”  
Sbatté le palpebre, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un incubo, per scoprire che quello che aveva creduto un sogno era invece la cruda realtà.  
“Hai incontrato Ted?” Andromeda si aggrappò alla sua camicia, fremendo per l’impazienza. “Remus!” insistette di fronte al suo mutismo.  
La paura le strinse il cuore in una morsa gelata, lei stessa divenne ghiaccio. Una parola sbagliata pronunciata da Remus sarebbe bastata a ridurla in frantumi.  
“Mi spiace, Andromeda,” le sussurrò Remus chinando il capo.  
Le prese gentilmente una mano tra le sue, stringendogliela forte. La mano di Andromeda, piccola e fredda, scomparì inghiottita dalla mani grandi e calde dell’uomo, la morsa gelata che si trasformava in un conforto caldo e ruvido. Un piccolo conforto per un dolore troppo grande.  
Da molto lontano, Andromeda udì Piton parlare, sputando le parole come se gli fossero rimaste conficcate in gola.  
“Ha detto che la ama.”  
“Cosa, Severus?” chiese Remus, la voce che gorgogliava in maniera preoccupante.  
Piton sospirò infastidito.  
“Non sto parlando con te, mannaro. Parlo con la signora. Suo marito... ho incrociato il suo sguardo, tanto mi è bastato. Suo nipote verrà alla luce portandole un regalo da parte del signor Tonks, un sorriso, uno sguardo…” si interruppe, il viso congelato in un’espressione severa.  
Ad Andromeda ci vollero lunghi minuti per assimilare le parole pronunciate dall’uomo con voce distaccata e vuota, così diversa da quella del suo Ted, dolce e gradevole.  
“Oh…” mormorò. Le lacrime le riempirono gli occhi e le scorsero lungo le guance.  
La stretta attorno alla mano di Andromeda si fece più salda e lei vi si abbandonò, permettendo a Remus di sostenerla, corpo e anima.  
Molly, che singhiozzava piano al suo fianco, le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. Anche lei aveva perso troppo a causa della guerra di vent’anni prima, e la sua non era la pena simulata da chi vuole mettere a tacere la propria coscienza, era la condivisione del dolore di chi sa esattamente cosa significa perdere i propri cari.  
“Addio, Severus. Addio e grazie di cuore, per quel che può valere per te il ringraziamento di uno stupito lupo mannaro.”  
Le parole di Remus anticiparono di una manciata di secondi la Smaterializzazione di Piton, come se avesse previsto che stava per congedarsi.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Andromeda decise di concentrarsi su Remus, un modo come un altro per non pensare a Ted. Non poteva permettersi di pensare a Ted, non in quel momento: aveva paura che il dolore l’avrebbe uccisa, o meglio, temeva di scoprire che desiderava che il dolore la uccidesse, per poter riabbracciare subito l’uomo che amava.  
Remus aveva cercato di convincere lei e Molly di non avere bisogno di alcun aiuto, che stava bene, così gli avevano permesso di chiudersi in bagno da solo.  
Appoggiate alla porta, lei e Molly avevano ascoltato preoccupate l’acqua della doccia scorrere. Ma al primo _Tump!_ Andromeda aveva aperto la serratura con un incantesimo e fatto irruzione senza tanti complimenti nel locale.  
“Sto bene, sto bene!” la tranquillizzò Remus. Era seduto per terra con il viso in fiamme, e cercava disperatamente di coprirsi con una salvietta.  
Il suo petto era completamente livido.  
Andromeda prese i pantaloni del suo pigiama senza commentare e si inginocchiò per aiutarlo a vestirsi.  
“Per favore…” mormorò lui, allontanandola. “Permettimi di conservare quel briciolo di dignità che mi rimane…”  
Andromeda sbuffò, girandogli la schiena.  
“Temi che vederti nudo mi possa turbare?” disse, mentre realizzava che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Ted, nudo o vestito che fosse… Scosse la testa, ma non riuscì a ricacciare indietro le lacrime, che si asciugò velocemente nella manica del vestito, felice che Remus non la potesse vedere in viso. La voce le tremava un po', quando concluse: “Qual è il problema, voi lupi mannari siete forse particolarmente dotati? ”  
“Sì.”  
Andromeda alzò le sopracciglia, la risposta laconica l’aveva stupita così tanto da distoglierla per un secondo dal pensiero del marito.  
“Sì cosa?”  
“Quello che hai detto.”  
Andromeda, come le succedeva spesso parlando con lui, non riuscì a decidere se stesse scherzando o fosse serio. Decise di sorvolare sulla questione.  
“Ti concedo cinque minuti… se non ti sei infilato quei dannati pantaloni in quel lasso di tempo accetterai il mio aiuto, anche se sarò costretta a pietrificarti. Per quando Ninfadora tornerà, esigo che tu abbia un aspetto presentabile.”  
Remus si stava affannando dietro di lei.  
“Ottima scusa per controllare di pers... ”  
Lo colpì con il dorso della mano sulla tempia senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, per poi tornare a voltarsi con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
La stava evidentemente prendendo per i fondelli.  
Gliene fu grato, era riuscito a strapparle un piccolo sorriso.  
“Va bene, ce l’ho fatta…” mormorò Remus, ormai ben oltre i cinque minuti di tempo che gli aveva gentilmente concesso.  
Permise a lei e a Molly di aiutarlo ad alzarsi e di condurlo nella sua camera.  
Alla vista del lettino del figlio, l'uomo rabbrividì. Un brivido scosse anche Andromeda, stordita dalla consapevolezza che Ted non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere il loro nipotino.  
Si fece forza ripensando alle parole di Piton, forse il piccolo e Ted in quel momento erano… nel limbo? E lui stava raccontando al bimbo qualche aneddoto divertente sulla sua coloratissima mamma.  
Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, Remus, che si era sdraiato nel letto ma si era subito rialzato, mezzo soffocato e con il viso chiazzato di rosso, le chiese nuovamente:  
“Dov’è Dora?”  
“È uscita con una piccola mannara.”  
D’un colpo il rossore che accendeva il viso dell'uomo scomparve, lasciandolo pallido e sudato.  
“Piccola mannara?”  
Molly lo guardò di sottecchi, a disagio.  
“Credo sia tutta colpa mia, Remus. L’ho trovata a Diagon Alley con addosso il tuo maglione e la tua borsa a tracolla, così l’ho condotta qui… ”  
Con enorme sollievo di Andromeda, Molly tralasciò il particolare della gravidanza e di cosa loro due avevano pensato a riguardo.  
“Cailin? Dora è con Cailin?”  
“È una tua… ehm… amica?” balbettò Molly, imbarazzata.  
“Non sono io il padre del suo bambino,” liquidò la questione Remus, aggrottando appena la fronte. “Perché è questo che pensavi quando l’hai portata qui, immagino.”  
Non sembrava arrabbiato, solo leggermente a disagio.  
La donna si fece rossa.  
“No-n-no, ma che dici, caro?” balbettò sventolandosi le mani davanti al viso.  
“Ah, sì, certo... Dove sono andate?”  
Andromeda si tormentò le mani.  
“Non lo so. Ma Ninfadora non è una stupida, di sicuro non si farà mettere nei guai da una ragazzina. È un'Auror.” Era sincera, anche se la consapevolezza delle capacità della figlia non bastavano a mettere a tacere la propria preoccupazione.  
Remus non le rispose e si accorse che sembrava sfinito.  
“Perché non ti corichi?”  
“Ti ringrazio per la premura, ma sto meglio seduto, da disteso non respiro.”  
Le sorrise per dimostrarle che le era grato per le attenzioni che gli stava riservando, pur essendo consapevole di non meritarsi nulla.  
Molly si offrì di andare in cucina a preparare del tè e Andromeda si sedette accanto a lui, allungando le gambe sul letto.  
Remus stava di nuovo guardando il lettino, intimorito.  
“Io e Ninfadora ci siamo recate al San Mungo, tempo fa,” esordì la donna, catturando subito la sua attenzione. “La sua salute è ottima, non ti preoccupare. La gravidanza procede bene.” Lo sentì rilassarsi un poco. “C’era un bambino, povero piccolo… morso di recente da quella belva di Greyback. Mi ha fatto pensare a te, sai, a te da piccolo. A quando Sirius ci aveva presentati, a Hogwarts. Ricordi?”  
Lui si fissò i palmi delle mani, pensieroso, per poi scrollare le spalle. Non riuscì a interpretare il gesto come un sì o un no. Decise di non insistere.  
“Il Guaritore mi ha detto che i bambini come lui non ce la fanno a diventare adulti. Che finiscono male, in ogni caso, perché certe cose non si superano. Mai. Mi sono risentita, Remus. E molto. Avrei voluto rispondergli che io conoscevo un uomo, che malgrado quello che gli era successo ce l’aveva fatta a crescere, era sposato con la donna straordinaria che aveva appena visitato ed era una brava persona.” Si interruppe, cercando il suo sguardo, ma senza successo.  
I capelli gli erano scivolati sugli occhi e teneva il capo abbassato, con il mento sul petto.  
“Ninfadora mi ha raccontato di tuo padre, e Greyback. Cosa avresti pensato se tuo padre avesse abbandonato la famiglia dopo quello che ti era successo, per fuggire al senso di colpa? Per quel poco che ti conosco sono certa che avresti concluso che era tutta colpa tua. L'attacco di Greyback, tua madre privata dell’amore del marito. Solo colpa del piccolo Remus. Ricordati che il bambino che sta per nascere sarà tuo figlio e la maledizione che ti crea tanto tormento non è la sola cosa che potrebbe ereditare da te. L’indole, certi comportamenti… sono ereditari come il colore dei capelli o il taglio degli occhi. Saresti lo stesso riuscito a crescere e diventare la persona che sei, se tuo padre avesse abbandonato la vostra famiglia, pensando di essere stato tu la causa della sua fuga? O saresti finito a ingrossare le fila dei tanti disperati a cui faceva riferimento il Guaritore?”  
Remus, angosciato, fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma dovette rinunciarvi, preso evidentemente dalle vertigini. Stava tremando e Andromeda lo coprì, stringendogli poi il braccio con la mano. Per confortare lui, ma anche se stessa.  
Rimasero immobili, seduti uno accanto all’altra, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Così presi dai loro pensieri da vedere solo un’ombra rosso scuro, come se guardassero attraverso le palpebre chiuse.  
Alla fine Andromeda si forzò a concludere. “Avete sbagliato, tu e Ninfadora. Non avreste dovuto concepire un bambino, ma è quello che pensiamo adesso. Chissà se saremo della stessa opinione quando il piccolo nascerà. Secondo me, ci dovremo ricredere. Comunque entrambi avete sbagliato e rimedierete alla cosa _assieme_.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tonks capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel momento stesso in cui si Materializzò nel salotto di casa sua. Si era aspettata di venire accolta dalla madre, in piena crisi isterica e magari pigliarsi anche qualche sonoro schiaffone, ma lì non c’era nessuno.  
Notò che il pavimento era macchiato di fango e qualcosa di terribilmente simile al sangue nel momento in cui, inciampando nel tappeto, finì carponi a terra.  
Il cuore iniziò a martellarle veloce nel petto, doveva essere successo qualcosa di brutto durante al sua assenza.  
“Mamma?” chiamò con voce angosciata.  
Sentì dei passi frettolosi risuonare nel corridoio che portava alle camere da letto e in un attimo Andromeda le fu addosso, scarmigliata e pallidissima.  
Senza che le riuscisse di discernere le due cose, un forte schiaffo le colpì il viso, facendole lacrimare gli occhi, e si ritrovò sprofondata nell’abbraccio della madre. Stava tremando.  
“Scusa, mamma, io…”  
L'altra non le rispose. Si staccò da lei lentamente, non piangeva ma era molto scossa.  
“Mamma, cosa…?” Non capiva.  
Senza aprir bocca prese Tonks per mano e la trascinò nella sua camera.  
“Mamma?” tentò di nuovo. Ma la sua capacità di parlare scemò quando si trovò sull’ingresso della stanza.  
Seduto nel letto c’era… era…  
Remus!  
Immobile, con la schiena contro la testiera di legno, pietrificato.  
“Remus?”  
Era davvero lì o se lo stava immaginando? Si avvicinò a piccoli passi, senza riuscire a impedirsi di tremare. Quando fu davanti a lui, gli posò una mano sulla nuca. Aveva i capelli umidi che profumavano di sapone, come se fosse da poco uscito dalla doccia.  
Respirava male, con la bocca dischiusa, le labbra screpolate e spaccate in più punti e i suoi occhi la sfuggivano.  
Si piegò piano su di lui, attirandogli il viso contro il seno, senza smettere di passargli la mano tra i capelli.  
Si aspettava che da un momento all’altro l’uomo si dissolvesse, sfuggendole tra le dita.  
Ma quello che sentiva confutava la sua paura, era davvero lì contro di lei, terribilmente caldo, concreto e vivo. Era lì tra le sue braccia, inerme.  
“Stringimi anche tu,” gli ordinò. Si impose di trattenere le lacrime, ancora per un secondo, solo un secondo.  
Lui le obbedì meccanicamente, indugiò con le mani lungo la sua schiena, accarezzandola delicatamente per un istante, prima di prendere coraggio e avvolgerla in un abbraccio carico di sentimento. Lo sentì gemere, come se sentisse male e il suo respiro si fece ancora più roco, ma non mollò la presa.  
Tonks percepì il bimbo scalciare nel proprio ventre, era da tempo ormai che lo sentiva muoversi, ma in quel momento lo fece con particolare vigore.  
Anche Remus se ne accorse e la lasciò, divincolandosi, quasi spaventato, dalla sua presa.  
No! Allora non era cambiato nulla. Perché era tornato se non era cambiato nulla?  
Presa da un impeto di rabbia, Tonks alzò il braccio, ma non ebbe cuore di colpirlo veramente sul viso già livido. Lui rimase fermo, evitando il suo sguardo, completamente disarmato, poi si lasciò scivolare giù dal letto e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei. Mormorò qualcosa e Tonks, non riuscendo a capire le sue parole, avvicinò il viso alla sua bocca.  
“Avanti… Schiantami, Cruciami, fammi male…” supplicò, con la voce malferma.  
La ragazza, frastornata, in bilico tra il desiderio di accontentarlo - Oh! Desiderava fargliela pagare, eccome! - E l’incontenibile felicità di riaverlo vicino, sfilò la bacchetta dalla tasca dei jeans e gliela appoggiò tra gli occhi.  
“Tonks…” intervenne quella che riconobbe essere la voce di Molly, solo in quel momento si rese conto della sua presenza nella stanza. “Remus è ferito.”  
Ma Andromeda la interruppe, stringendole un braccio.  
Remus, dall’aspetto particolarmente desolato, singhiozzava. Non stava piangendo, tuttavia il suo corpo era scosso da forti singhiozzi, come quelli che tormentano i bambini anche per ore dopo aver pianto con particolare disperazione.  
Tonks, impietosita, aprì la mano e lasciò cadere la bacchetta a terra.  
“Perché mi hai abbandonata? Mi hai fatto morire,” disse al marito, la voce poco più di un sussurro.  
“Ti avevo avvertito che con me avresti solo sofferto,” rispose lui a fatica.  
“E allora, perché sei tornato?”  
“Perché…” ogni parola che pronunciava era come una lama che gli affondava nel petto. “Perché sono un egoista. Naturalmente. E ti amo. Tu e… e il bambino.”  
Si accoccolò davanti a lei e appoggiò il viso sul suo ventre, stringendola forte.  
“Perdonami, Ninfadora. Perdonami.”  
Tonks, baciandolo sulla fronte, pensò che mai sentire pronunciare il suo nome era stato così bello.  
“Giurami che non mi abbandonerai mai più, che non mi taglierai più fuori dalla tua vita!” lo pregò, con il cuore che le faceva male, sfinito da tanta sofferenza.  
Lui rialzò la testa, nascondendosi il volto tra le mani. Tonks attese paziente fino a che non le lasciò cadere inermi lungo i fianchi, a peso morto.  
La fissò dritta negli occhi e vide che i suoi si riempivano di lacrime. Non cercò di nascondersi, al contrario, rimase fermo a fissarla, riuscendo, infine, a ricacciarle indietro, in un gesto di gran dignità. Immaginava quale sforzo dovesse costargli rimanere lì immobile, alla mercé del suo sguardo, quanto si sentisse nudo e indifeso in quel momento.  
Sussultò all’improvviso, premendosi una mano al petto. Lo osservò combattere con l’impulso di chinare il capo e si voltò più volte, come una bestia braccata che cerca disperatamente una via di fuga.  
“Stai male?” gli domandò, presa dall’ansia.  
Un’altra fitta lo fece trasalire, e, anche se non ne capì il motivo, lo spinse a calmarsi.  
Si quietò, tirando un lungo sospiro.  
“Sì, Dora, sto male. Tanto,” mormorò, con un piccolo sorriso di scusa.  
“Oh, vieni qui!” singhiozzò Tonks, sopraffatta dall’amore che provava per lui: il solido muro che lui aveva eretto tra di loro era, finalmente, crollato.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Il senso di stordimento per gli eventi che l’avevano travolta ancora non l’aveva abbandonata completamente. Tonks non riusciva a credere che suo padre fosse morto, che non lo avrebbe rivisto mai più, che mai più avrebbe sentito la sua voce chiamarla per nome. Ora era Remus a chiamarla _Dora_ e lei glielo permetteva, felice che lo facesse.  
Così come suo padre l’aveva sostenuta sostituendosi a Remus, nella sua immaginazione, quando l’aveva abbracciata dopo l'abbandono del marito, ora Remus le permetteva di fantasticare quando, chiamandola _Dora_ , le dava l'illusione che qualcosa di Ted fosse rimasto con loro. Di quel padre che alla fine aveva accettato suo marito, lo aveva difeso e trattato da amico.  
Remus le aveva raccontato tutto.  
Di Ted e di Severus Piton. Sul suo ex professore Tonks non aveva riflettuto più di tanto, era molto stupita e quasi incredula… secondo Remus, Piton era _innocente_. Non sapeva spiegarle come si fossero svolte le cose sulla Torre di Astronomia, ma l’aver visto il Patronus di Piton lo aveva convinto che lui era stato ed era tutt’ora fedele ad Albus Silente.  
Lei era grata a Piton per aver salvato Remus, ma non era convinta della sua innocenza.  
Secondo Remus il Patronus del mago era mutato, divenendo uguale a quello della persona che amava, ossia la madre di Harry! Il che dimostrava che la volontà di Piton di difendere il ragazzo era genuina, ma allora perché l’aveva derisa, ferendola profondamente, quando aveva visto il suo nuovo Patronus-Lupo? Poteva essere stato così crudele, pur avendo vissuto sulla sua stessa pelle le pene che Tonks pativa in quel periodo?  
Sua madre si aggirava per casa cercando di tenersi sempre impegnata, senza mostrare debolezze e preferiva la compagnia del genero a quella della figlia.  
Tonks non l’aveva vista versare una sola lacrima. Lei invece aveva pianto, a lungo, tra le braccia di Remus e sospettava che lui avesse accolto e cercato in qualche modo di sedare anche la disperazione di Andromeda. Era molto bravo in quelle cose, così discreto, ma presente.  
Ricordava che a Grimmauld Place era l’unico a riuscire a consolare la povera Molly, quando la paura per i pericoli che stavano correndo i membri della sua famiglia la sopraffaceva.  
Le ferite gli stavano guarendo in fretta, il suo corpo aveva la straordinaria capacità di curarsi da solo, e a una velocità impensabile per un essere umano.  
Tonks non lo aveva del tutto perdonato per quello che le aveva fatto passare, anzi, più le sue condizioni di salute miglioravano, più aumentava il desiderio di fargliela pagare.  
Ancora non gli aveva raccontato cosa lei e Cailin avevano fatto assieme, né dove erano andate e cosa la ragazzina le aveva mostrato. Aveva solo ammesso che aveva regalato a Cailin la sua maglietta preferita, nulla di più.  
Taceva sulla questione un po’ per tenerlo sulle spine, una piccola punizione per il male che le aveva fatto, un po' perché temeva di gettarlo nel panico: sapeva quanto ci tenesse a nasconderle la sua vita da mannaro, di quanto lo facesse vergognare.  
Stava aspettando il momento giusto per parlarne.  
Remus apparve sulla soglia della cucina, entrò e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete scolorita e bisognosa di una nuova mano di vernice, con un sorrisetto prudente.  
“Oh. Sei in piedi. Questo significa che ti senti bene,” lo accolse lei.  
“Sì,” disse lui, un po’ esitante. Sapeva cosa lo aspettava, il suo intuito aveva dell’incredibile. A volte a Tonks sembrava che potesse leggerle nel pensiero anche senza bacchetta e incantesimi. “Sto meglio, grazie.”  
Lei gli rivolse un gran sorriso.  
“Bene. Allora rimediamo subito. _Stupeficium!_ ”  
Osservò soddisfatta il marito finire col sedere per terra, sbattendo la testa contro la parete dietro di lui.  
Se l’era meritato! Si sentiva a posto con se stessa, in fondo era stata fin troppo clemente nell’aver atteso che la sua salute migliorasse prima di togliersi lo sfizio di vendicarsi. Cercò di convincersi che non stava diventando violenta e isterica come una Black: Remus non aveva dimenticato di portare fuori la spazzatura, in fondo, l’aveva abbandonata, incinta!  
“Ahi!” lo sentì lamentarsi. Remus si massaggiò la testa con una smorfia.  
Una fitta al ventre le tolse il fiato. Era il senso di colpa per averlo colpito che si faceva sentire?  
“Ah!” un’altra fitta, ben più forte, la fece strillare per lo stupore e il male.  
“Molto spiritosa,” brontolò Remus, alzandosi faticosamente in piedi.  
Quell’idiota pensava che gli stesse facendo il verso per deriderlo?  
Tonks si strinse la pancia tra le braccia, mentre un altro crampo la faceva gemere.  
“Dora?” chiamò lui, ora preoccupato.  
“La pancia…” soffiò lei, stringendo i denti.  
“Hai di nuovo spazzolato un'intera scatola di Cioccorane, ingozzandotici senza neppure masticarle, vero? Lo sai che poi quelle ti saltano nella panc…”  
Tonks lo zittì con uno sguardo truce, desiderando ardentemente Schiantarlo di nuovo.  
“No, razza d'idiota! Il bambino! È il bambino!”  
Remus sgranò gli occhi, terrorizzato.  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Remus, ti senti bene?”  
Tonks si chiese perché mai sua madre stesse perdendo tanto tempo appresso a Remus, mentre lei, la sua unica, adorata figlia, stava male, molto molto male, a causa dell’uomo che le stava rubando la sua attenzione!  
Si voltò rabbiosa verso Remus. Era pallidissimo, sembrava terrorizzato.  
Tonks ne fu compiaciuta, il senso di colpa lo doveva devastare nel vederla soffrire a quella maniera! Lui era stato scaltro, oh, sì, molto scaltro, a limitarsi a dare il suo contributo alla parte più divertente dell’intero processo di procreazione, per poi fuggire con la coda tra le gambe e tornare per farsi fare quattro coccole e curarsi le ferite.  
“Remus, mi devi aiutare, Ninfadora ha bisogno del tuo sostegno, lo capisci? Non hai intenzione di svenire, vero?”  
“Mmm-no-o,” farfugliò lui, ben poco convincente.  
“Non sverrai quando vedrai il sangue, vero?” proseguì Andromeda, come se si stesse rivolgendo a un bambino molto piccolo. Dimostrava una certa esperienza in merito alle reazioni dei quasi-papà durante il travaglio.  
Come… sangue? Pensò Tonks. Perché sangue? Come aveva fatto a mettersi in quel guaio?  
Un’altra contrazione la fece sussultare, quando pensava che il dolore avesse raggiunto il massimo che una donna poteva tollerare, una nuova fitta la smentiva.  
Sentì Remus ridacchiare nervosamente.  
“La vista del sangue, a essere sincero, non mi disturba affatto,” deglutì a vuoto, asciugandosi i palmi delle mani sui pantaloni. “Anzi, la trovo… ehm… piacevole.”  
Andromeda alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Meglio così. Non possiamo portarla al San Mungo, ovviamente. Io ho assistito al parto di altre donne, oltre ad avere un’esperienza diretta in merito.”  
Remus annuì, con convinzione. “Anche io.”  
Sua madre lo guardò storto.  
“Anche tu cosa? I licantropi maschi hanno la capacità di portare a termine una gravidanza?”  
Tonks non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, per Merlino, che male! Attraverso le lacrime vide Remus venirle in soccorso.  
Le scostò delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte e le accarezzò piano la testa.  
“Povera piccola, mi spiace che tu debba soffrire a questo modo,” le mormorò, avvilito.  
“Allora Remus, vuoi rispondermi? Voi mannari, oltre a essere particolarmente dotati, siete anche provvisti di utero?” insistette sua madre.  
“Certo…”  
“Ti sembra questo il momento di fare lo scemo?” lo interruppe Tonks, respingendolo a suon di schiaffoni.  
“…che no. Intendevo dire che ho visto partorire delle donne quando ero nel branco dei mannari. Più di una. Nella foresta, lì non ci sono Guaritori, o altro, le mannare fatto tutto da sole.”  
Tonks si sentì prendere di nuovo dalla rabbia.  
“E tu le ammiri, non è vero? Come sono coraggiose, loro, al contrario di quell’imbranata frignona di tua moglie!”  
Tonks tirò su rumorosamente con il naso. Perché doveva sentirsi così inadeguata?  
Remus la guardò con un’espressione dispiaciuta.  
“Ma cosa dici, Dora?” le prese il volto tra le mani. “Tu sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca.”  
Le lacrime le facevano pizzicare gli occhi.  
“Davvero?” miagolò, con una vocetta piccola piccola.  
Lui le sorrise, intrecciando una mano con la sua. La faceva sciogliere quando le sorrideva così, era sempre così dolce e carino.  
Un’altra fitta le tolse il fiato.  
La manipolava a suo piacimento, ecco quello che faceva! Ah, sì, era comodo stare lì fingendosi preoccupato da morire, con il solo pensiero di stringerle la mano o accarezzarle i capelli mentre lei pativa le sferzate di mille Cruciatus per mettere al mondo suo figlio!  
Tonks sfilò la mano dalla sua con stizza e cercò di girarsi su un fianco per raggiungere la bacchetta sul comodino.  
Si ritrovò ad annaspare, incapace di portare a termine la banale manovra. Con il pancione che la intralciava si sentiva come una tartaruga con il guscio sul davanti, era imbarazzante.  
Ci rinunciò, adagiandosi di nuovo sulla schiena e incrociando le braccia, imbronciata.  
Sua madre era uscita dalla stanza, mentre Remus la osservava sempre più in ansia, vedeva dai muscoli tesi del viso che stava stringendo i denti.  
Tonks tirò un lungo sospiro, sforzandosi di stendere le labbra in una parvenza di sorriso e si rivolse a lui con una dolcezza esagerata:  
“Remie, _amore mio dolce_ , mi daresti la mia bacchetta, per favore?”  
Lui socchiuse gli occhi, sospettoso.  
“A cosa ti serve?”  
“Ah!” urlò lei, piegandosi in due per il dolore frutto dall’ennesima contrazione. Sentiva il sudore gelato scivolarle dalla nuca giù, lungo la schiena.  
“Dammela e basta!” ringhiò incollerita. Estremamente soddisfatta vide la causa del suo male eseguire mansuetamente l'ordine e quando le porse la bacchetta lo fece con grande cautela, quasi temesse che lei intendesse mordergli la mano.  
Chi era il lupo adesso?  
Tonks rigirò tra le mani la bacchetta per un po’, con le orecchie tese per accertarsi che Andromeda non stesse per tornare nella stanza.  
“Hai presente le mie pantofole rosa pelose, quelle a forma di coniglio?”  
“Sì?” mormorò Remus.  
“Vedi, qui, ai piedi del letto? Ce n'è solo una.”  
Remus seguì il suo sguardo e puntò gli occhi sul pavimento, senza capire.  
“L’altra non la trovo più…”  
“Beh…” Remus si grattò la nuca, gettando occhiate nervose per la stanza.  
“Beh? Cosa sei, una pecora o un lupo?” sbottò lei, trattenendosi a stento dall’urlare.  
“L’avrai lasciata da qualche parte, tipo…” tentò lui.  
Tonks si stava godendo ogni istante. Non aveva mai visto Remus tanto in difficoltà, lui, sempre così controllato e capace di destreggiarsi in ogni situazione senza perdere la calma, ora sembrava procedere a tentoni in una stanza molto buia. Ed era stata lei, la piccola Auror pasticciona, a spegnergli la luce.  
“Tipo dove, Remus?”  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Ha importanza?”  
“Certo che ne ha!”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo!” Remus mise i palmi delle mani avanti a sé. “Ehm… non è che ti è caduta nel congelatore? Ricordi quella volta che le ho trovate entrambe lì dentro con i peli diritti come spilli?” Fu incapace di trattenere una risatina.  
Tonks lo ricordava eccome. Quello scemo gliele aveva messe ai piedi del letto ancora così gelate da essere croccanti e quando lei, ignara di tutto, ci aveva infilato i piedi mezzo addormentata, lo shock era stato tale da farla strillare e quasi quasi se la faceva sotto. Tempismo perfetto, ricordarle quel _simpatico_ scherzo non faceva che alimentare il suo risentimento.  
Prendendolo alla sprovvista, gli chiese a bruciapelo:  
“Tu faresti tutto, per me?”  
“Certo. Qualunque cosa. Ti… ti amo, lo sai.”  
Tonks cercò di non farsi intenerire dalle sue parole.  
“Sai di cosa ho bisogno, adesso?”  
Lui si appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra, voltando gli occhi verso il soffitto.  
“Di un _Waddiwasi_?” tentò, con uno sguardo un po’ troppo vivace.  
Tonks strinse gli occhi, diffidente.  
“Che cosa diamine sarebbe un Wadd…?”  
Remus strinse le labbra, continuando a fissare ostinatamente il soffitto. Sembrava che stesse trattenendo un sorriso.  
Tonks non conosceva l’incantesimo che aveva nominato, ma trovava che lui si stesse divertendo un po' troppo. A lei sembrava che Fierobecco stesse usando il suo basso ventre per soffiarsi il naso e lui se la rideva.  
“Non mi importa,” Tonks alzò la bacchetta, felice di vederlo impallidire. “Ho bisogno della mia pantofola! Ora!”  
Sua madre entrò nella stanza con in mano una pila di cuscini, giusto in tempo per vederla trasfigurare il suo tenero maritino in una soffice pantofola pelosa.  
“Ninfadora! No!”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus riacquistò coscienza di soprassalto, Andromeda lo stava scuotendo con una mano posata su una spalla.  
Era del tutto spaesato, cosa era successo? Cosa ci faceva sdraiato sul pavimento?  
E soprattutto, perché la pantofola superstite di Tonks gli sembrava che gli stesse facendo gli occhi dolci?  
Si mise a sedere, mettendo a fuoco il volto della suocera, che lo fissava impaziente e un po’ scocciata. Remus iniziò a tossire convulsamente: aveva la bizzarra sensazione che qualcuno gli avesse imbottito i polmoni con della lana e che poi glieli avesse svuotati con colpo secco e poco premuroso.  
La vista gli si schiarì molto lentamente, aveva gli occhi asciutti e non riusciva a sbattere le palpebre.  
“Tutto a posto, Remus?”  
“Credo di sì… mi sembra di avere gli occhi di plastica.” Rise, pensando di aver detto una cosa molto buffa. Andromeda però non sembrava della stessa idea.  
“Ora non più. Comunque tra poco smetterai di sentirti strano, immagino che tu sia abituato alle trasformazioni e alla pelliccia. A proposito, il rosa ti dona.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Cosa ti è saltato in mente di dare a Ninfadora la bacchetta? Hai idea di cosa ho fatto io a… a… ” si interruppe, premendosi i polpastrelli sulle palpebre per un istante. “Ted. A lui… durante il parto, per un errore simile? Mai, e ripeto, mai! Dare in mano la bacchetta a una donna furiosa alle prese con le doglie!”  
Remus si sentì un perfetto idiota, in genere sapeva prevedere facilmente le intenzioni altrui, ma quella situazione lo stava privando in maniera imbarazzante delle sue facoltà mentali.  
Si alzò e allontanò con un calcio la pantofola a forma di coniglio, la sua presenza lo metteva a disagio.  
Remus si concentrò sul viso lucido di sudore della moglie e notò, sconcertato, che la ragazza cercava di nascondere un sorriso malizioso.  
“Dora? Ma cosa è…”  
Lei rispose con un lamento dovuto a una nuova contrazione, ma gli sembrò un po’ meno convincente degli altri.  
“Zitto, non vedi come soffro?”  
Un altro risolino.  
Passarono diversi minuti, durante i quali Remus cercò di ricordare cosa fosse accaduto, ma le contrazioni che scuotevano Tonks si fecero sempre più ravvicinate e intense e non ci fu il tempo per altre spiegazioni. Le si ruppero le acque e mentre la ragazza, colta alla sprovvista, sussultava, sua madre le spinse con gesti pratici una pila di cuscini dietro la schiena, in modo da poter stare comodamente seduta, ordinandole di piegare le ginocchia.  
Lei si era fatta seria, la luce divertita le era scomparsa dagli occhi.  
Vide che stava cercando la sua mano e Remus gliela prese, distogliendo lo sguardo. Quello che aveva detto a Andromeda era una mezza bugia. Aveva agito così anche quando, allibito, si era reso conto che le donne del branco partorivano come bestie, all’addiaccio, aiutate dalle compagne o da sole, stese tra le felci. Era un momento troppo intimo per essere violato dagli occhi indiscreti di un uomo, che per quanto impegno ci mettesse, non lo avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.  
Andromeda istruiva la figlia con voce posata, sembrava che stesse prendendo un tè assieme a lei.  
Remus l'ammirava oltre ogni misura.  
“La contrazione, mamma!” gemette Tonks, stringendo forte la mano di Remus. Non piagnucolava, anzi, era sicura di sé, una donna che stava per diventare madre.  
“Bene. Ora inspira, butta fuori l’aria e inspira di nuovo.”  
Tonks eseguiva tutto senza batter ciglio, era così orgoglioso di lei.  
“Ora trattieni il respiro e spingi.”  
Stava succedendo davvero. Per Merlino! Stava succedendo davvero! All’annuncio di Andromeda che la testa del bimbo era ormai fuori, Remus sentì la propria girarli pericolosamente.  
Si ricordò dell’ordine di Andromeda. Non doveva svenire. Affondò le unghie nel palmo della mano vuota, sentendo la pelle spaccarsi.  
Dopo un lasso di tempo per lui indefinibile - si sentiva confuso come se una febbre molto alta lo stesse divorando - un vagito si alzò dietro la sua schiena.  
Era la voce del cuoricino che aveva sentito battere nel ventre di Tonks, il suono più bello che avesse mai udito.  
Tonks si abbandonò sui cuscini, finalmente libera dai dolori del parto.  
Remus le fece appoggiare il viso stravolto sul suo petto e l’avvolse con le braccia, sprofondandola in una caloroso abbraccio, commosso fino alle lacrime.  
“Sono stata brava?” gli chiese dolcemente.  
Lui la strinse con amore, baciandole la testa umida con i capelli di un rosa accecante.  
“Sì.” Solo sì. Non fu in grado di dirle altro, malgrado nella mente gli turbinassero centinaia di lodi con cui avrebbe voluto riempirla.  
Stordito, vide Andromeda avvicinarsi a loro con un fagottino tra le braccia.  
“È un maschietto,” disse loro con uno splendido sorriso.  
Lo posò sul ventre della figlia. Era così piccolo, accucciato con le gambine tirate sotto la pancia, così minuscolo.  
“Oh!” esclamò Tonks, staccandosi da Remus.  
Allungò una mano e accarezzò la testolina coperta da sottili e radi capelli neri. Il bimbo gorgogliò e bollicine di saliva gli bagnavano le labbra.  
“Ecco, prendilo così,” Andromeda le mostrò come tenerlo in braccio.  
Tonks lo premette contro il seno gonfio, rimirandolo con occhi adoranti.  
“L’ho fatto davvero io? Davvero?” si rivolse a lui. “Guarda, Remus, guardalo!”  
E Remus lo guardò, incapace di risponderle, in quel momento era incapace persino di respirare. Suo _figlio_! Lui aveva un figlio!  
“Puoi tenerlo, se vuoi,” lo invitò gentilmente Andromeda.  
Lui scosse la testa, agitatissimo.  
“Va bene, non sei ancora pronto. Però smettila di trattenere il respiro, stai diventando paonazzo…” Andromeda gli indirizzò uno guardo intenerito, per poi rivolgersi alla figlia:  
“Tutti così, i neo-papà,” brontolò, fingendosi esasperata. Baciò il capo del nipotino e lasciò la stanza, per dare loro un po’ di intimità.  
Il piccolo sbadigliò, mettendo in mostra le gengive rosa. Il cuore di Remus fece una capriola. Attese, ma non il cuore non tornò al suo posto, evidentemente preferiva rimanere per aria, leggero. Felice. Non era mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita!  
Remus si rilassò e si sedette accanto alla donna che gli aveva donato tutto quello che mai immaginava che avrebbe potuto avere un essere come lui.  
Alzò un braccio e glielo passò attorno alle spalle, e lei gli appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo. Tonks era così giovane e bella ed era solo sua.  
Le baciò la punta del naso e lei gli fece un gran sorriso.  
Remus prese coraggio e allungò una mano verso il bimbo, rigirandosi nella mente, come avrebbe fatto con una preziosa monetina d’oro tra le dita, la parola _suo_.  
Gli sfiorò timoroso una guancia, era così morbido che temeva di graffiarlo toccandolo con la mano ruvida.  
Il piccolo cercò senza successo le sue dita con le labbra e scosse con disappunto un pugnetto, afferrandogli infine l'indice con una forza inaspettata.  
“Oh…” mormorò Remus, chiudendo gli occhi schiacciato dall’emozione.  
Tonks lo guardava con la testa inclinata sulla spalla.  
“Sei commosso, _amore mio dolce_?”  
Remus non riuscì a risponderle, cercava di convincersi che era tutto reale e stava succedendo proprio a lui, un vecchio, inutile, lupo mannaro.  
Lei, senza dire una parola, gli appoggiò le labbra sul viso, asciugandogli a suon di baci le lacrime che gli erano sfuggite tra le ciglia socchiuse.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tonks si rese velocemente conto del fatto che accudire un bambino era un’altalena di gioie e dolori, e si sentiva come se l’altalena in questione dondolasse un po’ troppo bruscamente, provocandole dei vuoti d’aria che la lasciavano frastornata. Non si era mai sentita tanto stanca in vita sua. Era abituata a dormire poco, ma ora riusciva a riposare solo per qualche minuto alla volta.  
In quel momento, però, il bimbo stava dormendo ed era sonno vero, non un semplice pisolino.  
Sembrava un ranocchio, sdraiato nel lettino accanto al letto dei genitori. Dormiva da ben due ore, un vero record, Tonks pensò di segnare la data sul calendario.  
Il letto cigolò e capì che Remus si era alzato, era quasi l’alba. L'uomo si avvicinò al lettino e appoggiò le braccia alle sbarre, grattando nervoso con un’unghia il residuo appiccicoso lasciato dall’Incantesimo di Adesione con cui aveva incollato, quella terribile giornata di alcuni mesi prima, la luna di carta. Aveva annullato lui stesso l’incantesimo e la luna era caduta sul materasso con uno svolazzo, ma quando si era posata a Tonks era sembrata di pietra. Pensava che Remus l’avrebbe distrutta, tanto era l’odio che gli faceva rilucere gli occhi nel fissarla, ma lui l’aveva presa e ripiegata con una sorta di rispetto, infilandola poi in un cassetto vuoto del comodino.  
L'uomo posò una mano sulla schiena del figlio, come per accertarsi che stesse respirando, il prolungato silenzio del piccolo lo preoccupava.  
Che sciocco, con l’udito di cui era dotato poteva percepire Teddy respirare a metri di distanza, Tonks ne era certa. Forse per lui non era abbastanza, doveva toccarlo. Tonks pensò di canzonarlo, era un genitore troppo apprensivo, ma… Lo capiva. Dopotutto, era sveglia anche lei.  
C’era una guerra là fuori, che fuori non sarebbe restata, purtroppo. Loro ne sarebbero stati coinvolti e non poteva biasimarlo per il comportamento ossessivo nei confronti del bimbo.  
Il piccolo strizzò gli occhi, accartocciando il visetto in una smorfia. Remus le aveva fatto notare che quando assumeva quell'espressione era uguale alla mamma.  
Tonks si chiese se fosse davvero così buffa quando si concentrava per modificare il proprio aspetto.  
I pochi capelli di Teddy, fino a quel momento azzurro chiaro, sfumarono nel magenta e il piccolo iniziò a strillare a pieni polmoni.  
Tonks si alzò a sedere, scompigliandosi stancamente i capelli già arruffati. Le dita le rimasero incastrate tra i ciuffi annodati: l’ultima volta che aveva avuto il coraggio di passarci un pettine, quello era rimasto appeso nel garbuglio inestricabile e lei aveva dovuto sudato sette camice sfilarlo.  
“Sei stanca, ci penso io,” Remus sollevò il piccolo e iniziò a cullarlo.  
“Uhm, come è umido il mio bimbo. È un mago dell’evasione, non è vero? Il mio piccolo mago bellissimo.” Remus ammiccò, guardando la tutina bagnata sul davanti.  
Maschi.  
Andromeda l'aveva avvertita, i maschi facevano pipì sulla pancia e non c’era pannolino che tenesse. Tonks prese Teddy e lo posò sulla cassettiera adattata a fasciatoio di fortuna.  
“Dora, lascia, ci penso io,” protestò Remus.  
“No, l’ultima volta lo hai fatto tu, ora tocca a me. Lo so che ti segni ogni mio sgarro e non voglio ritrovarmi a dovergli cambiare il pannolino per dieci volte di fila.” Non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio.  
Remus stuzzicò il bimbo:  
“Teddy, piccolino, su, fai vedere alla mamma che hai tenuto qualcosa da parte per lei,” gli sussurrò, imitando il suono dell’acqua che sgorga da una cascatella.  
“Smettila,” gli ringhiò contro Tonks. Era già stata innaffiata più volte mentre cambiava il pannolino di Teddy. Una volta era caduta davanti al fasciatoio con l'arco dorato che partiva dal neonato e finiva tra i suoi capelli. Remus si era lasciato scivolare sul pavimento soffocandosi per le risate, mentre sua madre ridacchiava in modo più contenuto, ma non meno divertito, nascondendosi la bocca dietro il palmo della mano.  
_Andromeda_ : senza di lei loro due sarebbero stati persi, lo sapeva. Quando entrambi stavano per accasciarsi da qualche parte completamente sfiniti, arrivava sua madre a trarre in salvo il piccolo Teddy.  
Tonks non sapeva per quale miracolo ancora non le fosse sfuggito di mano, sua madre definiva il miracolo _istinto materno_ , ma secondo lei era solo fortuna sfacciata.  
_Teddy_ : non c’era stata alcuna discussione in merito al nome da dare al piccolo, dal momento che Andromeda aveva detto loro che era un maschietto, sia Tonks che Remus avevano capito che un solo nome sarebbe stato adatto a lui.  
La prima volta che sua madre aveva sentito Remus chiamare Teddy col suo nome, i suoi occhi si erano inumiditi e in uno slancio di espansività aveva schioccato un bacio sulla paffuta guancia del bimbo, per poi posarne un altro più discreto su quella del genero. In maniera molto formale, doveva ammettere Tonks, ma lei conosceva bene sua madre e in quel gesto aveva intravisto profonda commozione e tanto affetto.  
Remus aveva abbassato la testa dopo aver ricevuto il bacio, facendosi scivolare i capelli sugli occhi.  
“Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per avere un tuo bacio, quella volta, a Hogwarts. Mi avevi chiesto se ricordavo... sì, ricordo. Mi avevi difeso da tua sorella, come Ted mi ha difeso dai Mangiamorte. Grazie. Grazie di cuore.”  
A Tonks era sembrata un’altra vita, quella dove sua madre accusava Remus di macchiarsi di azioni atroci come mangiare i bambini.  
Finito di cambiarlo riprese in braccio Teddy, rovesciando con un sol gesto una pila di pannolini e una confezione di borotalco, che finì a terra, sbuffando nuvolette bianche nell’aria.  
Il bimbo starnutì: un suono simile a quello di un giocattolo di gomma premuto con le dita. Era così adorabile!  
Tonks gli sbaciucchiò senza ritegno la guancia, facendolo sbrodolare tra piccoli risolini.  
“Il mio lupacchiotto! Oh, il mio lupacchiotto morbido!”  
Non ci poteva credere, lei, l’Auror che ripudiava la sola idea di diventare una donna di casa, ora parlava in continuazione con una vocetta da idiota a un neonato. Nessuno lo avrebbe dovuto sapere al di fuori di suo marito e sua madre. _Nessuno_.  
Ma Teddy era così adorabile!  
I capelli del piccolo assunsero una sfumatura intensa di azzurro.  
“Il mio lupacchiotto di zucchero!”  
Remus si mosse a disagio.  
“Non chiamarlo così, Dora. Per favore.”  
Tonks lo ignorò, rivolgendosi maliziosa a Teddy.  
“Il papà è geloso, non è vero, Teddy? Forse non sa che il lupacchiotto al primo posto nel mio cuore è lui?”  
“Dora...” si irrigidì lui, tormentandosi un lembo della maglietta scucita che usava come pigiama, e osservando di sottecchi il calendario lunare appeso alla parete.  
Tonks sapeva cosa lo preoccupava e anche lei era in ansia. Le parole di Cailin sui piccoli mannari le erano rimaste impresse, e come sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti?  
Era arrivato il momento di parlarne con Remus.  
Lo prese per mano e lo guidò fino al letto disfatto, dove si sedettero uno accanto all'altra. Remus sospirò e prese Teddy, che si accoccolò soddisfatto contro il petto del papà.  
“È così piccolo,” mormorò Remus, incantato dal figlio. “Mi sta in una mano.”  
“Sei così bello con in braccio Teddy,” Tonks li adorava entrambi.  
Remus la guardò in tralice.  
“Bello io?” era sinceramente divertito. “Sarà il riflesso di Teddy che ti impedisce di vedermi bene.” Remus le aveva detto che il bimbo era come la luna, rifletteva la luce del suo sole. Il suo sole era Tonks.  
Paragonare il bimbo alla luna era un modo per esorcizzare il suo terrore per l’astro, o forse di rappresentare inconsapevolmente la paura che il bambino gli aveva suscitato.  
“Remus, dobbiamo parlare di Teddy. Di cosa fare se lui è davvero come te.” L’uomo s'irrigidì innervosendo il bimbo, che smise di succhiarsi le dita. “Cailin mi ha detto, mi ha consigliato… di non fare di Teddy un lupo in gabbia come ho fatto con te.”  
“Non sei tu a fare di me un lupo in gabbia, Tonks. Tu l’hai aperta, la mia gabbia, e mi hai liberato.” Le mormorò lui, grato.  
“Sei molto carino, ma sai cosa intendo dire. Vuoi sapere dove mi ha portato Cailin?”  
Remus scosse tristemente la testa.  
“Non ne sono sicuro.”  
“Ma è necessario.”  
Remus si arrese.  
  
  
_In principio Cailin mi ha chiesto di Materializzarci nei pressi dell’accampamento del suo branco, ai margini della foresta. Ma una volta lì, la ragazza ha capito subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Mi ha detto che non le piaceva affatto l’aria che tirava: sentiva puzza di maghi e non proveniva da me._  
_L’ho Smaterializzata in tutta fretta, scegliendo come meta, non so bene perché, Hogsmeade. Brutta scelta, Cailin si è mostrata subito a disagio nel villaggio magico. Così l’ho portata alla Stamberga Strillante._  
_Le ho detto che la baracca era infestata dai fantasmi, ma lei non mi ha creduto neanche per un attimo, è una ragazzina molto sospettosa._  
_Così le ho confessato che era il luogo dove ti rinchiudevano quando frequentavi Hogwarts, per impedirti di fare male alle altre persone durante le notti di luna piena._  
“Certo, voi stupidi maghi sì, che siete importanti. Noi invece fa niente se ci facciamo male. Che pensi, che non lo so cosa si fa un lupo mannaro rinchiuso? Che forse non ho visto le cicatrici di Remus?” Mi ha rimproverata.  
_Era dispiaciuta per non avermi potuto mostrare nulla, ma una soluzione forse c’era._  
_Il Legilimens._  
_Ho scoperto che anche se non ricordate quasi nulla di quello che succede dopo la trasformazione, i ricordi sono custoditi nella vostra mente._  
_Ho visto Cailin, Greyback e te, Remus._  
_Ero lì, invisibile ai vostri occhi e sensi, e vi osservavo. Ero... No, lo so cosa stai pensando, non disgustata, ma affascinata!_  
“ _Adesso andiamo a caccia.” Gli occhi di Cailin scintillavano di gioia. I tuoi no, sembravi disperato. Ti sei aggrappato a un braccio della ragazza._  
“ _Non permettere che io…”_  
_La mano gigantesca di Greyback, quel lurido essere, è calata con forza sulla tua spalla:_  
“ _Non temere, bambino, a te baderò io.”_  
_La luna è spuntata, sottili strisce di luce bianca sono scivolate, silenziose come serpi velenose, tra i rami degli alberi._  
_Il veleno della luna ha fatto subito effetto su di voi. Per Merlino. Dovevate essere almeno una ventina, tra adulti e ragazzi, e la luna era così bella e così crudele._  
_Avete iniziato a contorcervi e a urlare e piangere e io non ce l’ho fatta, ho serrato gli occhi con forza._  
_Poi il silenzio._  
Vi ho visti, Remus. I tuoi occhi non erano più pieni di paura, in realtà, non sapevo più quali fossero i tuoi occhi: eravate tutti uguali, alcuni più piccoli di altri, uno grosso come un orso, ma non ti ho più trovato.  
_Eravate frementi, felici, più che felici… non so descrivere…. Come se la pelliccia vi stesse stretta, tutta quell’energia, eravate lì lì per esplodere._  
_Con un balzo siete partiti in corse sfrenate, l’aria profumava di pioggia, corteccia e muschio._  
_Era bellissima, la libertà, come credo solo gli animali la possano vivere. Ho sentito una bestia muoversi, un animale diverso da voi._  
_Non un umano, Remus, non ti angustiare. Un cervo, con un piccolo palco di corna, in parte spezzato. Ce n'erano altri, ma sono fuggiti, lasciandosi indietro questo esemplare._  
_Sembrava ferito, o malato. Lo avete attaccato e pareva che lui agognasse la morte, per porre fine alle sue sofferenze._  
_Non è stata una cosa brutale, credimi. Ho capito. So distinguere la crudeltà gratuita dalla fame._  
_E poi Cailin mi ha buttata fuori dalla sua mente e prima di riprendermi, sbam! Mi sono ritrovata rinchiusa nella Stamberga Strillante. Le fessure lasciate dalle assi sghembe inchiodate alle finestre risucchiavano verso l’esterno la luce e l’ossigeno, invece che farli entrare. L’aria era pesante._  
Respirare era faticoso e potevo vedere i segni dei tuoi artigli che sbrecciavano ogni angolo di quella prigione.  
_Ho rivisto_ _quelle stesse lacerazioni sul tuo corpo._  
_Non riuscivo a respirare, volevo sentire ancora l’aria fresca, ma i miei polmoni ricevevano solo polvere e muffa._  
  
  
Tonks boccheggiò, rivivendo la sensazione di intensa claustrofobia provata nella baracca.  
Mentre raccontava delle corse mozzafiato dei lupi mannari nella foresta, Remus l'aveva ascoltata con tutti i sensi, trasportato in un mondo in cui lei non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo mai, un mondo che negava anche a se stesso.  
Ma ora, di nuovo nel mondo dei maghi, cullava piano il loro bimbo e le sue spalle tremavano. “Troverò una soluzione, Dora. Farò tutto il possibile… mi spiace…” Cercò di nuovo il calendario con occhi spaventati.  
Una settimana, solo una settimana e Teddy avrebbe visto per la prima volta la luna piena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Severus Piton era seduto nel suo studio, quello del preside di Hogwarts. Lo avevano appena informato della fuga di Potter da Villa Malfoy, ancora una volta il ragazzo si era salvato grazie alla combinazione di fortuna sfacciata e amici molto più in gamba di lui.  
Un gufo annunciò il suo arrivo picchiettando il becco sul vetro della finestra, era piccolo, grigio e con una grossa testa.  
Piton temeva di conoscere il contenuto della missiva che gli aveva portato: un ordine di comparizione immediato a Villa Malfoy, per sedare gli animi del sicuramente furente Signore Oscuro.  
Aprì la finestra e il gufetto si infilò nella stanza, o meglio, ci precipitò dentro, rotolando sulla scrivania in un turbine di piume, inchiostro e pergamene gettate all'aria.  
Gli sfilò la lettera, commentando con una smorfia lo sfacelo che aveva causato. Era una pergamena mezza muffita e macchiata da più di una sostanza, alcune delle quali appiccicose e dall'odore dolciastro.  
Decisamente non proveniva dai Malfoy.  
Iniziò a leggere, accigliato:  
  
_'_ _Non so bene come iniziare questa lettera, un: Ciao S. sarebbe fuori luogo.'_  
  
Come fuori luogo era l’enorme “O” finale della frase, così zuppa d'inchiostro da sembrare un grande occhio nero.  
  
_'M_ _i riesce difficile concentrarmi con il bambino che mi sfonda a strilli l’orecchio, perciò veniamo al sodo. S. Manny sostiene che tu sei dalla nostra parte...'_  
  
S. Manny? Cosa diamine sarebbe dovuto essere S. Manny?  
Piton una teoria l'aveva, ed era più una certezza che una teoria: si trattava dello stupido mannaro, ma lo aveva capito solo perché aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la scrittura di quell’impiastro di Tonks. Nei suoi incubi ancora lo tormentavano i terribili compiti che gli consegnava quell'imbranata, un’accozzaglia di sbavature, strappi e macchie di ogni genere.  
Un bambino le strillava nelle orecchie? Quindi il figlio del sudicio mannaro doveva essere nato. All’improvviso capì. 'Stupido Mannaro'- 'Sudicio Mannaro': 'S. Manny'  
Ma che coppia di simpaticoni, evidentemente i suoi insulti si stavano facendo ripetitivi e privati perciò dell’effetto desiderato, avrebbe provveduto a sostituirli con altri di maggior impatto.  
Si forzò a finire la lettura, al massimo si sarebbe fatto quattro risate e non con loro, ma alle loro spalle.  
  
_'_ _S. Manny sostiene che tu sei dalla nostra parte, io non ne sono convinta, ma sai dove vivo e zia Trixy ancora non si è presentata alla porta per farci le congratulazioni per Tu-Hai-Capito-Cosa, lampi verdi non se ne vedono nel raggio di miglia, quindi mi fiderò del suo istinto._ _  
__Non so perché tu lo abbia aiutato, dato che nei suoi confronti provi solo disprezzo e non è un segreto per nessuno, tranne forse per S. Manny stesso, ma sai com'è fatto._ _Comunque ti ringrazio. Grazie di cuore, da parte mia e di Tu-Hai (credo) Capito-Chi._ _  
__Visto che sei in vena di generosità provo a chiederti un grossissimo favore, senza illudermi troppo. Tentar non nuoce, giusto? La pozione A.L. Solo per questa volta, un plenilunio soltanto senza sangue e ferite, uno solo._ _  
__Tra una settimana ci sarà la prima luna piena di Tu-Sai-Chi (inquietante chiamarlo così, non trovi?) e ho bisogno che S. Manny rimanga in sé, che mi aiuti con lui se ci sarà bisogno di controllarlo in qualche modo, e la pozione gli consente di diventare una specie di Animagus, giusto?_ _  
__Rimango in attesa di una tua risposta, grazie mille._ _  
  
__P.s. la luna piena è tra una settimana, quindi se decidi di aiutarci fallo subito!_ _  
__P.p.s. rispondi prima che faccia buio, il mio gufo ha delle difficoltà a orientarsi di notte.'_  
  
  
Solo Tonks poteva possedere un gufo tanto patetico da non sapersi orientare al buio!  
La lettera, per quanto puerile e spiacevole sia nei contenuti che nella forma, obbligò Piton a riflettere sulle sue scelte.  
Non sapeva neppure lui perché aveva deciso di salvare Lupin, il suo piano originario era stato solo quello di togliere dai guai il giovane Malfoy.  
_'L’ho fatto per lo stesso motivo per cui mesi fa ho impedito che venisse colpito alle spalle, durante l’attacco sopra l'abitazione degli zii di Potter,'_ pensò.  
Ma la scusa non reggeva e lo sapeva bene. Finito l’effetto della Pozione Polisucco sapeva di poter racimolare a mala pena la forza necessaria a Smaterializzare se stesso. Eppure aveva afferrato Lupin, portandolo con sé, limitando enormemente la distanza che sarebbe riuscito a coprire durante il trasferimento: infatti non erano andati molto lontano.  
Piton aveva cercato di scoprire dove diavolo erano finiti e accertarsi che non ci fossero Ghermidori nei paraggi.  
Aveva scorto dei lampi verdi alle spalle del luogo dove aveva abbandonato Lupin, e aveva deciso di mandargli un Patronus per avvertirlo. Aveva atteso a lungo, arrivando alla conclusione che il maledetto mannaro era troppo malridotto per alzarsi in piedi, così era stato costretto a raggiungerlo.  
Ammetteva che l’espediente del Patronus non era affatto necessario, perché conosceva bene lo stato in cui versava Lupin, la verità era che voleva che lui vedesse la cerva d'argento, perché era certo che avrebbe capito.  
Ora che Silente non c’era più nessuno era più adatto di Lupin a prendere il suo posto di... di... Merlino, quanto era difficile ammetterlo! Quanto era doloroso! Era la parola _'amico'_ quella che cercava di metabolizzare, una parola che gli incendiava lo stomaco e che non avrebbe mai osato pronunciare ad alta voce, soprattutto se riferita a un sudicio mannaro.  
Aveva conservato, nel suo vecchio studio di professore di Pozioni, il contenuto di tre calderoni di Pozione Antilupo. Avrebbe potuto aiutare Lupin e gliene sarebbe rimasta a sufficienza per controllare altri dieci lupi mannari.  
Dunque aveva preso la sua decisione? Si sarebbe abbassato ad aiutarlo nuovamente? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto ricambiare l’indifferenza dimostrata da Lupin nei suoi confronti quando, da ragazzi, si era trovato in difficoltà a causa dei Malandrini, con un immeritato atto di generosità?  
Prese dal cassetto della scrivania una pergamena nuova e intinse la piuma nell’inchiostro.  
  
_'_ _Sarebbe fuori luogo, quanto ipocrita, iniziare questa lettera di risposta con un: Cara signora S. Manny, quindi, nonostante sia superfluo rimarcarlo, inizierò con il sottolineare che non mi ha fatto affatto piacere ricevere la tua missiva, per non parlare del disgusto provato nello scoprire che un essere come S. Manny si sia riprodotto._ _  
__Mi duole che l’innocente frutto della vostra pazzia, o meglio, della vostra stupidità, debba scontare gli errori del proprio padre. Ma d'altronde, sembra essere una tradizioni della famiglia paterna il delegare le proprie colpe ai figli.  
Immagino che dal tono cordiale della mia risposta tu abbia capito, signora S. Manny, come intendo procedere riguardo la tua richiesta d’aiuto._ _  
  
__P.s. la qualità della lettera è in linea con il livello dei compiti che mi consegnavi ai tempi di Hogwarts. Trenta punti verranno tolti alla tua Casa per questo. E trenta a Grifondoro, visto che il tuo consorte ha permesso che scrivessi un tale abominio. Lui, che si fregia del titolo di 'professore'._ _  
__P.p.s. Per S. Manny:_ _Ho fatto quattro calcoli veloci, per mio diletto, e non posso che farti i miei complimenti. Complimenti, idiota! Hai ingravidato tua moglie quando? Due ore dopo essertela sposata? Dannato Grifondoro senza cervello!'_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Era da almeno dieci minuti che stava pigiando su quel maledetto campanello. Stufo di aspettare accantonò la prudenza e abbassò la maniglia dell’ingresso della casa di Lupin, era aperta!  
Inquadrò Lupin che si faceva strada verso di lui, tenendo con una mano la bacchetta, pronta a colpire l’intruso se non si fosse rivelato di suo gradimento, mentre con l’altra reggeva un minuscolo neonato.  
Scavalcò, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, una donna che dormiva raggomitolata sul tappeto davanti a un divanetto e puntò la bacchetta alla gola del visitatore.  
“In cosa si è trasformato il tuo Molliccio durante la mia prima lezione a Hogwarts?”  
Il visitatore fece una smorfia nel ricordare lo spiacevole evento, uno dei motivi che gli facevano odiare la persona che aveva di fronte.  
“Neville, vuoi rispondermi, per favore?” lo incalzò Lupin.  
“Nel professor Piton, signore,” _Neville_ pronunciò l’ultima parola in tono sarcastico.  
Lupin abbassò la mano, sistemandosi meglio il bimbo in braccio. Il piccolo era intento a succhiargli una ciocca di capelli, sbavandogli il collo: abbastanza ripugnante a vedersi.  
“Neville, felice di rivederti!” Lupin gli sorrise, porgendogli una mano. “Come sapevi dove vivo?” ammiccò, sembrava allegro. Allegro e molto più giovane di quanto gli fosse mai parso da che erano diventati adulti.  
Ma sopra il sorriso caloroso e cordiale gli occhi lo fissavano con furbizia.  
L'ospite non riuscì a non marcare ulteriormente la smorfia che gli imbruttiva il volto, seppur consapevole che l’assoluta mancanza di rughe di espressione nei punti dove sentiva la pelle incresparsi dimostravano quanto fossero aliene certe espressioni al faccione tondo del ragazzo di cui aveva assunto le sembianze.  
Avanzò incerto verso la mano tesa del mannaro e inciampò su uno stupido pupazzo di gomma a forma di orso, che squittì, facendolo finire per terra.  
Si rialzò, spazzandosi i pantaloni con le mani.  
_'Dannazione!'_ pensò. _'Come si può gestire un corpo malfatto come questo? Credo di avere una gamba più lunga dell’altra di almeno tre dita.'_  
Lupin era impegnato a staccarsi dal collo il bebè, ridacchiando per il solletico procuratogli dalla saliva del piccolo che gli colava lungo la nuca.  
Il bambino roteò i pugnetti con rabbia e quando il padre lo allontanò aprì e chiuse le manine in direzione del suo collo.  
Quella che riconobbe essere Tonks mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, girandosi sul tappeto e rovesciando con un piede una pila di tutine da neonato.  
“Sapevo che eri uno straccione, Lupin, ma pensavo che almeno un letto in cui dormire ve lo poteste permettere.” La sua copertura ormai non aveva più importanza, era dentro casa, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.  
Il bambino si stava grattando le gengive contro uno dei bottoni mezzo scuciti della camicia del padre, che glielo sfilò di bocca, innervosendolo ulteriormente.  
Il moccioso cacciò uno strillo con una vocetta acutissima, i capelli che si infuocavano assieme alle guance.  
Tonks si alzò di colpo, dando una sonora testata al tavolino che torreggiava su di lei.  
“Ahi!” si lamentò, massaggiandosi la parte lesa, i capelli della sua sfumatura preferita di rosa.  
Lupin fu subito al suo fianco.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Lei gli sorrise e dopo aver guardato in maniera disgustosamente adorante i due maschi della sua famiglia, i suoi occhi scuri si posarono sul nuovo arrivato.  
“Ah, sì, abbiamo un ospite, Dora.” Lupin sembrò ricordarsi della sua presenza solo in quel momento.  
“Uhm…”  
“Te lo avevo detto che la sua risposta era un sì,” gongolò il mannaro.  
Lei si accigliò, per nulla convinta.  
“Ancora con questa storia? Remus, Piton ti ha dato dell’idiota e del Grifondoro senza cervello nella risposta alla mia lettera, e per te era un sì? Inoltre quella vigliaccata dei punti tolti alle nostre Case, non aveva alcun diritto di farlo,” protestò.  
“Era un sì, ne hai la prova davanti ai tuoi occhi,” Lupin indicò l'ospite. “Non lo vedi?”  
“Io vedo solo Neville Paciock, il figlio degli Auror che la mia cara zietta ha fatto uscire di testa,” la ragazza, rendendosi conto di cosa aveva appena detto e soprattutto davanti a chi, arrossì furiosamente. “Oh! Neville, perdona la mia mancanza di tatto… ti prego...” Si nascose il volto tra le mani.  
“Quanto sei stupida, ragazza. Io non sono Paciock,” sibilò l'ospite.  
“Eh?”  
“È Severus,” insistette il lupo mannaro.  
Dannato mannaro! Lo aveva riconosciuto quasi subito, Piton lo aveva capito da come lo aveva guardato, era pronto a scommettere che aveva scelto di proposito il Molliccio di Paciock per verificare la sua identità.  
Tonks fece scivolare le mani lungo le guance e lo fissò intensamente con le palpebre socchiuse.  
“A me sembra proprio Neville, però,” commentò, dimostrando la sua totale mancanza di acume.  
Lupin la guardò in tralice:  
“Ti ha dato della stupida.”  
“Okay, è Piton sicuro,” decise finalmente Tonks.  
Lupin si avvicinò di nuovo a Piton e gli prese una mano, stringendogliela con entusiasmo.  
Non era poi così imbarazzante, essendo Piton nei panni di Neville Paciock. La Pozione Polisucco gli permetteva di prendersi delle libertà che mai si sarebbe concesso con il suo vero aspetto fisico.  
Lupin lo guardò con quei suoi occhi da lupo e mormorò:  
“Grazie, Severus. Lo sapevo che ci avresti aiutato, tu mi aiuti sempre. Mi hai preparato di nuovo la pozione Antilupo, come quando insegnavo a Hogwarts…”  
Occhi da lupo che sembravano… no, non sembravano, _erano_ molto più umani di quelli di tanti maghi dentro cui Piton aveva scavato.  
“Ti ho anche fatto cacciare dalla scuola, se ben ricordi,” commentò acido Piton.  
Lupin rise di gusto, scuotendo il bimbo accoccolato contro il suo petto che emise dei versetti buffi, come se cercasse di imitare la risata del padre.  
“Già, sì. Non cambierai mai. Non so come esprimerti la mia gratitudine. Grazie, grazie di cuore, da parte mia, di Dora…” lei gli fece un piccolo inchino. “E di Teddy!”  
Allungò il bimbo verso di lui, attento a sorreggergli la testolina coperta da una nuvoletta di capelli turchesi.  
Piton si ritrasse, come se gli avesse aizzato contro un serpente velenoso.  
“Non-puntarmelo-contro.”  
“Non morde, te lo assicuro. Non ha i denti.”  
Piton non gli rispose, profondamente a disagio. Il bimbo sputacchiò e tese di nuovo le manine verso il mannaro, che lo riaccolse teneramente tra le braccia.  
“Ma perché hai preso la Pozione Polisucco? Non potevi Materializzarti direttamente in casa nostra come hai fatto l’ultima volta? Non avresti avuto bisogno di camuffarti,” osservò quell'impicciona di un'Auror, che stupida, in realtà, non era affatto.  
“Per precauzione. Temevo di sorprendervi alle prese con qualche disgustoso rituale di accoppiamento mannaro, siete talmente stupidi che presto sarai di nuovo incinta,” sputò Piton.  
“Hai fatto bene. Considerando che da quando è nato Teddy non chiudiamo più occhio, io e Dora ne approfittiamo per fare l’am…”  
Tonks fece provvidenzialmente tacere il mannaro con uno scapaccione sul collo.  
Piton osservò piacevolmente colpito le cinque dita della donna comparire come un tatuaggio sulla pelle pallida di Lupin e la ringraziò con un cenno del capo.  
Quella che riconobbe essere la madre di Tonks entrò nella stanza, reggendo un numero imprecisato di minuscoli vestiti.  
Era, al pari delle sorelle, una donna molto bella.  
“Ninfadora, per favore, aiutami a piegare e sistemare queste tutine e quelle che hai rovesciato per terra.” Andromeda guardò dubbiosa verso Piton, ma non sembrava molto interessata alla sua presenza nella casa, presa da mille faccende da sbrigare.  
La ragazza radunò tra le braccia i piccoli indumenti sparsi sul tappeto e si alzò sbuffando.  
“Ci parli tu con lui?” chiese al marito.  
“Sì.”  
“Va bene.”  
Lupin le sfiorò il fianco con affetto, mentre lei si allontanava indirizzandogli un piccolo sorriso complice.  
Perché diavolo l’impiastro non si era portata via il piccolo mostriciattolo?  
“Andiamo in cucina, Severus, ti offro qualcosa.”  
Piton scrollò le spalle, mostrando scarso entusiasmo.  
“Facciamo in fretta.”  
Si accomodò al tavolo di una modesta cucina, il cui ordine era senz’ombra di dubbio merito dell’opera compassionevole di Andromeda Tonks. Da quel che aveva potuto appurare di persona, né Tonks né Lupin sembravano capire l’importanza di tenere in ordine le proprie cose.  
Il mannaro gli appoggiò una bottiglia di Burrobirra davanti, con l’impronta umida della manina del figlio sul vetro. Il piccolo l’aveva toccata prima che Lupin la posasse sul piano di legno.  
Piton evitò con cura di sfiorarla in quel punto.  
“Devo chiederti un favore, Severus.”  
“Dagli una mano e si prenderanno tutto il braccio... tra le fauci,” borbottò lui.  
“È sempre lo stesso favore, a dire la verità. Tra una settimana ci sarà la luna piena.”  
“A proposito...” Piton estrasse una grossa ampolla da sotto il mantello e la porse al mannaro. “Bevila subito, o renderai vano il mio sacrifico di abbassarmi a venire fino a qui.”  
“Grazie.”  
Lupin prese un bicchiere dalla credenza e lo riempì, il tutto sempre reggendo il bimbo che gorgogliava cercando di afferrare qualunque oggetto passasse per le mani paterne. La ingollò con una smorfia, rabbrividendo quando inghiottì l’ultimo sorso.  
“È più disgustosa di quanto ricordassi, devo aver rimosso…” Lupin sistemò il minuscolo maglione di lana del bimbo, coprendogli il ventre grassoccio che si era scoperto mentre si allungava, lambendo con le dita il bicchiere celeste come i suoi capelli.  
Era la prima volta che Piton poteva osservare un padre alle prese con il figlio in scene tanto intime. Lo sguardo di Lupin era così colmo di amore e di premura incondizionati da essere nauseant… struggente. Doveva ammetterlo, dannazione. Mai suo padre aveva regalato a lui certi sguardi, mai, da che ne aveva memoria.  
“Dicevo... la luna piena. Tra una settimana scopriremo se Teddy, oltre ad avere ereditato i poteri della madre, ha preso qualcosa anche da me.” Lupin si rabbuiò.  
“Perché non hai scritto tu, la lettera, S. Manny?” chiese Piton.  
“Cosa?”  
“L’idea è stata tua, perché la nipote di Trixy non si fida di me.”  
Piton assunse un’espressione che sperava che il mannaro interpretasse come un: e forse sarebbe saggio darle retta.  
“Sì, lei non si _fidava_ ,” ammise Lupin. “Mi sembrava ovvio il motivo: non l’ho scritta io perché mi hai ripetuto fino alla nausea che non riesci a decifrare la mia scrittura. Che gli appunti che ti lasciavo quando dovevi tenere le lezioni al posto mio erano più confusi della barba di Hagrid e anzi, che ritenevi più probabile riuscire a trovare parole di senso compiuto infilando la testa dentro a quella che non scorrendo le mie pergamene. Inoltre pensavo che avresti trovato più divertente leggere una lettera scritta da Dora, sai, S. Manny, zia Trixy…” Rise.  
“Grande potenziale come codificatrice di testi, davvero degno del corso per Auror tenuto dal Ministero,” commentò Piton sarcastico.  
Lupin grattò con le unghie il piano del tavolo, cedendo all’ansia.  
“Preparerai la Pozione Antilupo per il mio bambino, se si rivelerà essere… come me?”  
“Non la chiedi anche per te?”  
“No. Dora sa controllarmi, e per me non la prepareresti, non senza Silente che ti obbliga a farlo. Ma non importa. Inoltre non lo merito.”  
“Perspicace. E perché dovrei farlo per tuo figlio?”  
“Ti darò qualunque cosa in cambio.”  
Piton sbuffò, arricciando il naso.  
“Tu non possiedi nulla che io possa desiderare,” si morse il labbro, un labbro che non gli apparteneva, pieno e morbido. “L’unica cosa che io abbia mai desiderato non c’è più, e tu lo sai bene.”  
Lupin lo guardò con eccessiva accondiscendenza e Piton frenò a stento l’istinto di Affatturarlo.  
“Non posso riportare indietro Lily, e Dio solo sa quanto lo vorrei anch'io.”  
Piton pensò che non avrebbe mai potuto reggere quella situazione se avesse avuto le proprie sembianze, era così umiliante mettersi a nudo davanti a quella bestia. Aveva previsto situazioni al limite della sopportazione, per questo aveva deciso di recarsi nella tana del lupo con l’aspetto di qualcun altro.  
“Ma ti posso assicurare l’affetto incondizionato di un’altra persona. Tra noi c’è stato troppo astio per poter mai essere amici…”  
“E chi mai vorrebbe l’amicizia di uno come te!”  
Lupin lo ignorò.  
“Ma Teddy… lui ti vorrà bene. Tutti abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci ami. Io ho provato a farcela da solo, ma quello non era vivere, Severus. Ti chiedo la Pozione per permettere al mio bimbo di non passare la vita a massacrarsi rinchiuso in una prigione, in cambio ti prometto il suo affetto incondizionato. Per favore, Severus.”  
Gli occhi del mannaro erano umidi e aveva gli angoli della bocca piegati verso il basso. Adesso perché mai stava perdendo il controllo? Passi quando aveva visto morire il suocero, ma ora… Non poteva reggere di vederlo così, sentiva la gola stringersi, doveva andarsene, subito.  
Piton si alzò in fretta e si avviò con uno svolazzo del mantello verso l’uscita, travolgendo quasi Tonks con il suo incedere incerto nei panni di Paciock.  
Purtroppo era il primo allievo che gli era passato sotto mano mentre percorreva i corridoi di Hogwarts: era stato semplice prendere due capelli dalla sua divisa. Ma quanto era orrendo vivere nel suo corpo, ora capiva perché era così dannatamente maldestro.  
Guardò storto l’Auror. Vivere nel suo, di corpo, doveva essere anche peggio. Gli imbranati lo irritavano oltre ogni misura.  
Lupin lo aveva raggiunto, trafelato.  
“Severus?”  
Tonks avvertì la tensione nell’aria e disse, con la sua solita voce allegra, solo un po’ forzata.  
“Cailin dice che il tuo mantello è fantastico! Che lo adatterà a culla per il suo bimbo...” Guardò di lato, accennando un mezzo sorrisetto, i capelli rosa acceso che sparavano da tutte le parti. Non era cambiata poi molto da quando, ragazzina, combinava guai durante le sue lezioni. Piton aveva perso il conto delle volte che aveva cercato di umiliarla, in modo che la paura di ricevere un’altra umiliazione la spingesse a fare meglio, a impegnarsi. Senza successo, perché lei non aveva mai avuto paura di lui.  
“La notizia mi dà il voltastomaco,” gracchiò Piton con voce atona.  
“...e che chiamerà il bambino Remus o Ninfadora. Spero sia un maschio o mi odierà per tutta la vita per aver ispirato la madre a dargli un nome così orrendo come il mio.” Tonks ridacchiò, doveva ammettere che era piuttosto carina, certo nulla in confronto alla bellezza delle sorelle Black, ma piacevole.  
Chissà cosa ci trovava in Lupin, avrebbe potuto ambire a un compagno mille volte migliore di lui, se solo lo avesse voluto.  
“Greyback ne sarà entusiasta,” mormorò Lupin, senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
“Sì, come no. La vescica gli cede solo a sentir pronunciare il tuo nome, Lupin. A proposito, ti ringrazia infinitamente per avergli fatto salire la voce di un’ottava, con la legnata che gli hai dato sui co…” si schiarì la voce. “Sui genitali. Che si goda la nascita dei suoi ultimi figli, a prescindere dall’orribile nome che dovranno portare. Saranno gli ultimi in maniera definitiva."  
Piton si preparò a Smaterializzarsi, non aveva più nulla da fare in quel posto.  
Lupin disse, parlando così in fretta da incespicare nelle parole:  
“Dimenticavo, Harry e i suoi amici stanno bene, li ho incontrati a Villa Conchiglia. Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo. Non gli ho detto nulla di Lily, non ti preoccupare. Lei ti voleva bene, lo sai, vero?” lo fissò intensamente, non per giudicarlo o deriderlo, pareva emozionato. “Era molto affezionata a te.”  
Piton assottigliò le labbra, il viso congelato in un’espressione dura.  
“Il figlio dell’irritante piccola mannara userà il mio mantello come culla. Il figlio di un altro e ben più insopportabile mannaro macchierà i propri vestiti con le mie pozioni, se avrà ereditato la destrezza della madre oltre alla pelliccia paterna. Finirò con l’ottenere il posto di Guardiacaccia a Hogwarts a furia di mescolarmi con tali sordide bestie, e la presidenza passerà a Hagrid. Dio ce ne scampi.”  
L’ultima cosa che Piton sentì prima di sparire fu Lupin che disse:  
“Questo è un sì.” Mentre si stringeva al petto il figlio e la moglie.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Si sente male.” Remus posò una mano sulla fronte di Teddy, era calda e sudaticcia.  
Il piccolo inarcò la schiena, strillando forte e cercando di attaccarsi con le manine al suo polso. Remus allungò anche l’altra mano per prenderlo in braccio, ma Andromenda non glielo permise.  
“Finirai per farlo cadere,” disse, squadrandolo con un’occhiata eloquente.  
Aveva ragione lei, faticava a reggere se stesso.  
“Sta male,” ripeté Remus, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Non sono sorda, Remus e lo vedo da me che sta male.” Andromeda lo guardò di nuovo, a lungo, come se stesse valutando la sua capacità di prestarle la dovuta attenzione. In effetti Remus non si sentiva particolarmente sveglio in quel momento, la testa gli doleva e i suoi pensieri erano ridotti a una matassa ingarbugliata.  
“Non mostra i tuoi sintomi,” osservò la donna.  
“C-come fai a saperlo?” Fantastico, ora iniziava anche a balbettare.  
Non mancava molto al calare del sole e Remus avvertiva la luna piena premere appena al di sotto dell’orizzonte, al pari delle sue zanne, che gli pungevano le gengive facendolo salivare quasi quanto il suo bimbo.  
“Tu hai male alla pancia, Remus?”  
Lui deglutì prima di rispondere, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Io ho male ovunque.”  
Andromeda alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, nella solita interpretazione della donna esasperata dal genero… o dalla figlia, a seconda dei casi.  
L'espressione lo fece quasi sorridere, malgrado la paura che sentiva montargli dentro.  
Andromeda indicò il nipote.  
“Lo vedi come si rannicchia? È perché ha mal di pancia. Sono coliche, Remus, disturbi passeggeri dei neonati.”  
Un brivido violento lo scosse, obbligandolo ad appoggiarsi alla parete per non finire per terra.  
Tonks entrò nella stanza, più arruffata del solito.  
Il suo cattivo umore era sintetizzato dal colore triste dei capelli, che per contrasto fecero risaltare ancora di più quelli rossi come un segnale di pericolo del figlio, una volta che l’ebbe preso tra le braccia. Iniziò a cullarlo, canticchiando sottovoce, come faceva per il marito quanto stava male dopo i pleniluni. Purtroppo non sembrava ci fosse verso di quietarlo.  
Remus era atterrito e la paura non faceva che peggiorare i sintomi che precedevano la trasformazione, se non altro, grazie a Piton, quella notte il lupo non avrebbe morso né distrutto nulla. E il cucciolo, che pregava con tutta l’anima non ci fosse dentro suo figlio, era senza denti e con soffici zampine del tutto innocue.  
Appoggiò la schiena al muro e si lasciò scivolare fino a terra, sedendosi sul pavimento gelato. Tonks gli tirò con disappunto una manica della camicia.  
“Vai a sdraiarti sul letto, riposa un pochino prime che…” restò con la bocca dischiusa, le parole che le morivano sulla labbra. Strinse con più forza il piccolo al seno.  
Remus si odiò per la paura che leggeva nei suoi occhi. Erano accerchiati, lei e il suo bimbo. In pericolo. Fuori c’era Voldemort e la sua cerchia e all'interno di suo figlio e del marito altri nemici minacciavano la loro vita. Come potevano combattere un nemico che viveva dentro di loro? Non c'era modo e lui sapeva bene che era così, lui che si era sempre sentito impotente di fronte agli eventi.  
Fu tentato dall’idea di ficcarsi due dita in gola e vomitare l’ultima dose di pozione, così che il lupo potesse fargli quello che si meritava… Stava uscendo del tutto di senno! E la cosa terribile era che se ne rendeva conto. Che razza di idea. Per una luna piena su un milione in cui non avrebbe costituito un pericolo per nessuno, voleva mandare a monte tutto. Tirò le gambe al petto e appoggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia, era quasi ora, lo sentiva.  
Tonks si accucciò accanto a lui e gli passò una mano tra i capelli.  
“Hai paura?” gli chiese sottovoce, ma lui la sentì chiaramente, nonostante gli strilli di Teddy. Non le rispose, sapeva che se avesse parlato avrebbe balbettato.  
Remus tolse la bacchetta dalla cintura e animò il pupazzo preferito del figlio, una rana di pezza dall’aspetto vagamente umano, con un collare a zig-zag al collo. Lo aveva avuto in regalo molto tempo prima con un hamburger acquistato in un locale Babbano. Non sapeva neppure perché l’avesse conservata o perché a Teddy piacesse tanto, certo erano ben misere le cose che poteva offrirgli.  
Il pupazzo ballava sulle gambe di Tonks che, incredibilmente, rideva, sollevando il bimbo in modo che potesse vederla bene. Il piccolo era rapito, le lacrime che gli pendevano dalle lunghe ciglia.  
“Uaa!” gorgogliò, cercando di prendere la rana sventolando le manine verso di lei.  
“Bella mossa, Remus!” si complimentò Tonks. “Ero quasi diventata sorda.”  
Gli sorrise appoggiandogli la testa alla spalla, e sorrise a Teddy, finalmente tranquillo, dandogli delle pacche affettuose sul sederino.  
Remus sentiva i morbidi piedi del bimbo calciargli il fianco, notò che indossava dei calzini decorati con righe colorate.  
Le righe si mescolarono tra di loro mentre le fissava, diventando delle macchie bianche e gli occhi gli si rovesciarono sotto le palpebre.  
Stava perdendo il controllo e non riuscì a reprimere un ennesimo brivido.  
Quando si riprese vide la rana a terra, immobile e Teddy aveva ricominciato a urlare. Doveva andarsene, subito. Posò un bacio sulla guancia di Tonks, che lo trattenne con una mano dietro la nuca, cercando le sue labbra.  
“Un secondo, solo un altro secondo, solo per me,” gli sussurrò, come fosse una filastrocca. Glielo concesse, mettendo nel suo bacio tutto l’amore che provava per lei. Si staccò a malincuore dalle sue labbra calde e accoglienti.  
Accarezzò con una mano le guance bagnate del suo bimbo, stringendo nel pugno le lacrime che gli aveva asciugato, come per conservarle.  
Se fossero risultate colpa sua avrebbe pagato, in qualche modo avrebbe espiato la sua colpa. Tonks fece per seguirlo, ma Andromeda la fermò: lo avrebbe accompagnato lei nel solaio.  
“Stanotte non sarai pericoloso,” disse Andromeda, parlando più a se stessa che a lui. “Quindi non saranno necessari incantesimi di protezione.”  
Aveva un paio di pantaloni e un maglione ripiegati sull'avambraccio. Vedendo che lui lo aveva notato, spiegò: “Sono per te, non ti spogliare… ”  
“Non ti preoccupare, non avevo intenzione di farlo davanti a te.” Malgrado la situazione tutt’altro che felice, Remus non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Una gomitata lo colpì nel fianco.  
“Dicevo. Non spogliarti, fa freddo e manca ancora almeno mezz’ora al sorgere della luna, non ti preoccupare per gli abiti, sono già lisi da far pietà.”  
Erano arrivati nel solaio. Fare le scale in quelle condizioni lo aveva spossato, così si lasciò cadere di peso sul pavimento, facendo gemere le assi graffiate dai suoi artigli. Segnava tutti i luoghi che lo ospitavano, segnava tutte le persone a cui imponeva la propria presenza alla stessa, dolorosa maniera.  
Andromeda si inginocchiò accanto a lui, posando i vestiti su una sedia di cui rimaneva intatta solo la seduta di paglia intrecciata.  
“Adesso togliti dalla faccia quell’espressione dolce e sofferente,” gli ordinò con affetto. “Con me non funziona, lo sai.”  
No, Andromeda non somigliava affatto a Bellatrix, pensò Remus, come aveva potuto pensare una cosa del genere?  
“Sì, l-lo so, me lo hai già detto.”  
Andromeda gli sorrise.  
Remus inghiottì altra saliva, le gengive gli facevano male: non sarebbe stato in grado di chiudere la bocca fino a trasformazione conclusa.  
“M-mi dispiace. Per t-tutto.”  
La donna liquidò le sue scuse con un gesto della mano.  
“Verrò a disturbarti solo se avremo bisogno di aiuto.”  
“V-va bene. Ma non aspettatevi che io sia completamente in me. A Hogwarts trascorrevo la notte da solo, a-accucciato sotto la mia scrivania, come un cane. Ero cosciente, è vero, ma mi sentivo come… ” si morse il labbro, appena appena, ma i suoi denti stavano cambiando e tanto bastò per farlo sanguinare. Guardò sgomento il sangue colargli sulla camicia chiara.  
Andromeda finse di non notarlo e la ringraziò mentalmente per il suo gesto.  
“Ecco… mi sentivo, come… scemo.”  
Lei si accigliò.  
“Tutto qui? Bene, in questo caso non noterò la differenza.”  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, prima che Andromeda si congedasse da lui.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Remus la vide solo per un istante, attraverso gli occhi di lupo. Avrebbe voluto chiederle del cucciolo, del suo… suo… bambino. Teddy? Sì.  
La sua mente, stretta nel cranio allungato della bestia, faticava a districarsi, era faticoso pensare. La notte era lunga. Aveva perduto, assieme ai pollici opponibili, la capacità di percepire lo scorrere del tempo e gli sembrava fosse notte da un’eternità e non ce la faceva più ad aspettare.  
Aprì la bocca, cercando di parlarle.  
“Ragazza, il cucciolo sta bene? Dimmi che non è come me! Ti prego, dimmi che non è come me.”  
Ma quello che gli uscì fu solo un suono gutturale, simile a un ringhio. Molto patetico.  
Remus vide distintamente gli occhi della ragazza farsi liquidi e combatté contro il desiderio di avvicinarsi a lei. Si sentiva così solo…  
Lui era un lupo, il lupo non era fatto per stare solo. Era un animale da branco. Sporse la lingua tra le zanne, leccandosi le labbra, non pensava che il gesto potesse essere frainteso. Poteva sentire il sapore della ragazza solo guardandola. E era così deliziosa! Ma non desiderava affatto mangiarla. No. Voleva solo leccarle i palmi delle mani, le guance... solo sentire le sue braccia stringerlo, il suo viso premuto contro la pelliccia.  
Lei non lo accontentò. Più pallida di quando era entrata girò su se stessa, evitando per miracolo un capitombolo, e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
No. Remus sapeva cosa significava.  
Il cucciolo era di sotto, un lupetto con la pelliccia di qualche colore improbabile, ed annusava goloso le mani della mamma e della nonna, che per lui in quel momento erano solo future prede.  
Guaì, la testa gli scoppiava.  
Guardò fuori dalla piccola finestra del solaio, che incorniciava la luna ed era così bella che si commosse.  
No! Lui l’odiava, l’odiava! Balzò su un tavolo sfasciato e si buttò contro la finestra, picchiando contro il vetro il naso umido, che sanguinò. Si tirò in piedi e rimanendo in equilibrio con le zampe posteriori appoggiate al tavolo distrutto, pasticciò il vetro con il sangue, ma era la luna che stava macchiando ai suoi occhi di lupo che non sapevano cosa fosse un vetro.  
La graffiò con gli artigli e la lordò di sangue, strusciandovi ripetutamente contro il naso. Ammirò la sua opera: ora la luna gli somigliava, il viso segnato e l’aspetto opaco e ferito.  
Dei passi per le scale. Riconobbe i passi, la ragazza stava tornando.  
Non la vide entrare, una delle assi che era stata una gamba del tavolo cedette e lui finì per terra, riverso su un fianco.  
“Remus!”  
Non si mosse, sperava che se fosse sembrato abbastanza innocuo lei si sarebbe avvicinata, desiderava così tanto averla vicino. Un lupo non era fatto per stare solo, era un animale da branco.  
La mano della ragazza gli sfiorò le palpebre, come sapeva quanto lo tranquillizzasse essere accarezzato sugli occhi chiusi?  
Non c’era solo lei nella stanza, percepiva chiaramente la presenza di un’altra persona. Profumo di borotalco e sospiri di cucciolo.  
Si sentì afferrare l’orecchio sinistro, che venne intrappolato in qualcosa di bagnato e caldo.  
Aprì gli occhi. Il viso della ragazza occupava tutto il suo campo visivo.  
“Ho una buona notizia e una cattiva. Quale vuoi sentire per prima?”  
Remus uggiolò, senza trovare il coraggio di spostare lo sguardo sul figlio.  
Temeva di vedere. Aveva paura… tanta paura.  
“Mmm, non credo di capire il lupesces… lupesches… insomma… ti dirò prima la cattiva.”  
La ragazza sembrava allegra.  
“Ho ritrovato l’altra pantofola. Era in fondo al cassetto dove hai ficcato quell'orrenda luna di carta.”  
Remus era già limitato mentalmente in quel momento, non capiva di cosa stesse parlando.  
“Mi spiace, ma la tua breve quanto intensa storia d’amore con Pantofola Destra è finita. Sai, lei rimane fedele a Pantofola Sinistra.”  
Gli strizzò l’occhio.  
Se Remus avesse avuto le sopracciglia, in quel momento le avrebbe aggrottate.  
La ragazza doveva essere impazzita, o forse era impazzito lui.  
“Quella buona, invece, è che la Rana con le gambe lunghe non è più il pupazzo preferito di Teddy. Ora è il papà in versione lupacchiotto il suo peluche preferito.”  
Scoppiò in una risata, spostando il cucciolo davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Remus rimirò le sue dita perfette, ed erano cinque esatte! Gli occhi scuri, grandi e umani, come i suoi non avrebbero potuto esserlo mai.  
Ma Teddy era umano a lui non importava più di non esserlo, perché era il pupazzo preferito del suo bambino bellissimo.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erano le tre del pomeriggio. Remus, Teddy e Tonks erano sdraiati nel letto matrimoniale, accoccolati vicini vicini.  
Tonks osservava il marito che, stanchissimo, lottava per tenere sollevate le palpebre. Ancora non aveva ceduto al sonno, quasi temesse che quello in cui stava vivendo fosse un sogno e che addormentandosi avrebbe perduto tutto.  
L’uomo stringeva lei e il loro bimbo con un debole abbraccio.  
Teddy, stretto tra di loro, succhiava avidamente il ciuccio, beandosi di essere al centro delle attenzioni dei genitori.  
“Remus, dormi, sei stanco.”  
Tonks gli accarezzò gli zigomi rossi per la febbre e lui incassò la testa nelle spalle, coprendole la mano con la sua.  
“Lasciala qui, ti prego. È così fresca.”  
“Va bene. Senti… posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Mmh…”  
“Perché non hai stracciato quella maledetta luna di carta?”  
Lui accennò un piccolo sorriso.  
“Te lo dico se tu mi prometti di spiegarmi la storia della pantofola…”  
“Ehm… ” Tonks si chiese se dovesse dirglielo per forza. Insomma, preferiva essere ricordata come la donna impavida che aveva partorito con coraggio e determinazione, piuttosto che la burlona che aveva trasfigurato il marito in una babbuccia.  
“Tu che ne dici, Teddy, glielo diciamo?”  
“Uaa!”  
Il piccolo si era scoperto di nuovo il pancino, così tondo e invitante. Tonks glielo solleticò con le dita, facendolo ridere a crepapelle e con tanto entusiasmo da fargli sputare il ciuccio.  
“Questo è un sì, vero, piccolo sbrodolone? Okay, Remus, promesso. Ma non ti piacerà.”  
Lui sospirò, premendosi più forte la sua mano sul viso.  
“Ho fatto un patto con lei. Io sono suo, ma non m'importa più, perché ha risparmiato Teddy, è stata così generosa da… ” si interruppe, guardando il bimbo ancora ridente, tra le ciglia socchiuse.  
“Tu sei mio, non suo. Che quella putt…” iniziò Tonks.  
“Non usare quel linguaggio davanti a Teddy.”  
Remus non aveva tutti i torti, era ora che incominciasse a comportarsi da genitore e a tempo pieno. Si corresse: “Che quella sfera di facili costumi tenga giù le mani da mio marito!”  
Lui ridacchiò.  
“E la pantofola?”  
“Oh, per lei sei già un capitolo chiuso.” Tonks gli raccontò tutto, soffermandosi sul forte legame che lui aveva instaurato da subito con Pantofola Destra. Mentre parlava lo osservava godersi il contatto fisico che lei e Teddy gli donavano.  
Sembrava tanto felice, gli occhi chiari, seppur stanchi e socchiusi, erano così luminosi da far dimenticare le cicatrici sul suo viso e i segni di pesante stanchezza dovuti alla trasformazione.  
In quel momento non era l’uomo distrutto dalla morte dei suoi amici, l’uomo sempre in lotta con se stesso. Era un uomo con tutta la vita davanti a sé, con accanto la moglie e un figlio da crescere. E l’avrebbe avuta e sarebbe stata lunga e felice, Tonks ne era certa.  
Perché il destino non poteva accanirsi più su di lui, che aveva già dovuto soffrire così tanto.  
Perché nessuno si meritava un po’ di felicità più di loro.  
Remus singhiozzò, tra le risate.  
“La pelliccia rosa mi donava?”  
“Oh… il mio lupacchiotto per me è sempre bellissimo, che sia rosa, blu, pistacchio, marmellata…”  
“Marmellata non è un colore…” Remus stava scivolando nell’incoscienza.  
“Shh, zitto e nanna!”  
Tonks elencò tutti i colori che le vennero in mente, cambiando la tinta dei capelli per mostrarli a Teddy e osservando il suo unico, grande amore, abbandonarsi al sonno, non tra lacrime di dolore, ma di gioia.  
Remus già dormiva eppure ancora le risate lo scuotevano. Tonks lo strinse forte a sé, includendo nell’abbraccio il loro bimbo.  
“Dormi tranquillo, io e Teddy ti teniamo vicino.”  
Era una promessa, e stavolta sarebbe stato per sempre.


End file.
